Procura se
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: O nosso querido quarteto vai trabalhar juntos pela primeira vez,em um assassinato meio macabro.Mas uma coisa acontece... querem saber qual? Só lendo! - Dean & Sam e OC's
1. Cavalo Negro

**N/A:**_ Olá minha gente querida!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim.._

_A espera __**ACABOU**__!!! Eis aqui o primeiro capítulo da minha mais nova fic. Espero que gostem..._

_Desculpem pela demora,é que... esses dias estava sem inspiração e imaginação,e ainda por cima,perdi uma pessoa muito importante pra mim: __**Michael Jackson**__. Foi como um baque pra mim,pois parece uma parte de mim,ou perder um ente querido,pois pra todos ele é um __**mito**__ ou uma __**lenda**__,mas pra mim ele é __**ETERNO**__!! Que Deus o receba de braços aberto,pois __**ELE MERECE**__!_

_Mudando de assunto... pedi até uma ajuda pra algumas pessoas incríveis,mas o meu e-mail não colaborou (que c*****o),mas no fim,tudo deu certo. E tomara que gostem,pois escrevi com maior prazer._

_E dedico esse capítulo a essas pessoas que me ajudaram : __**Anne Sullivan**__,__**Jana Winchester**__ e __**Mirely**__. Muito obrigada pela a ajuda de vocês,pena que o meu e-mail não colaborou,mas se não fosse por vocês,não teria essa fic._

_Muita coisa vai acontecer no decorrer da fic,então.... __**HAAAAAAAAAAJA CORAÇÃÃÃOOOO**__!!_

**ENJOY IT**!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Helena/Montana**

Um casal estava no carro para uma outra cidade. Estava uma noite fria e eles estavam conversando,ouvindo música e rindo. Até que... uma hora,um deles v~e um cavalo negro na beira da estrada e achou bastante estranho e do nada o carro para na estrada. Então,eles saem do carro, querendo saber o motivo do veículo para naquele momento ,e viram que ao lado da estrada,havia um bosque e resolveram um passeio para matar o tempo e descobrir o porquê do carro parar do nada . Durante a caminhada,o cavalo que apareceu antes do carro parar reapareceu na frente deles,mas acompanhado por uma pessoa,que tinha a abóbora em sua cabeça. Eles se assustam com o que viram e começaram a correr pelo bosque a dentro ,e a tal pessoa correu atrás dos dois em cima do cavalo negro. Essa assustadora perseguição fica por minutos,até que a pessoa misteriosa cercou o rapaz ,e ele caiu. Depois ele tira a abóbora de sua cabeça,e o rapaz viu que a pessoa que o perseguia não tinha cabeça! Ao ver isso,o rapaz grita aterrorizado e do nada, foi decapitado. A moça foi atrás do rapaz,viu que teve a cabeça cortada,fica apavorada e sai correndo,em direção ao carro,mas ela não consegue,pois pessoa corria atrás dela e corta a sua cabeça. Depois a pessoa (que está mais para um espírito) e o cavalo negro desaparece do nada.

No dia seguinte, a polícia local investiga a morte do casal e quer descobrir quem fez isso,que parece meio incógnito. E aí tá a questão: quem fez e quem é? Isso é para o nosso querido quarteto resolver!! Querem saber como? Vejamos...

Horas depois da polícia deixar o local do crime, eles chegam para desvendar o mistério,mas durante a investigação,e descobrem que... o casal não era da cidade e nem moravam lá , só estavam de passagem,pois segundo o que eles descobriram,um ex-colega de faculdade convidou os dois para o seu casamento e convidou os dois para ser os padrinhos. E viram a foto que a polícia tirou em um jornal local ,viram que... e uma das árvore estava escrito uma coisa estranha que intrigou os quatro. Mas depois de bastante pesquisa,eles descobriram de o que estava escrito na árvore na estrada era na verdade,nome de uma cidade,num estado próximo a **Montana**, e também era a cidade aonde as vítimas moravam e eram. E com eles caíram na estrada para essa tal cidade.

Vocês querem saber qual era a tal cidade que eles foram? Veremos...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_ Gostaram? Espero que sim..._

_Prepare-se para o próximo capítulo,que vai ter muitas coisa vai acontecer ,então... se preparem,viu?!! _

_Amei matar a saudades de vocês!!_

_Não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?!_

_Bjs mil!!!_


	2. Pessoas familiares

**N/A:** _Hey guys!!Tudo bem?! Espero que sim.... Gostaram do primeiro capítulo?! Só teve um tipo de narrativa,mas nesse capítulo,vamos matar a saudade do nosso querido quarteto. Pra escolher a cidade pra se passar a história foi difícil,mas deu tudo certo. Mas um aviso: depois desse capítulo,tudo pode acontecer... Nossa,falei isso,tô parecendo o __**Lucas Silva e Silva**__!!(*risos*)_

_Mas... vamos deixar de conversa e vamos para o capítulo..._

**ENJOY IT**!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sioux Falls/ Dakota do Sul**

Eles levaram quase dois dias para chegar nessa cidade,que chegaram de madrugada,então,eles resolvem descansar para que no dia seguinte,ir atrás de pistas do suposto assassinato e o motivo de tudo,ou seja... pegar no batente. Então, na manhã seguinte... eles vão em busca de pistas e o porquê o nome da cidade estava escrito numa árvore em **Montana**. Descobrem que a árvore era antiga,mais ou menos 300 anos e tinha uma igual na cidade onde eles estavam,em um parque mais visitado da cidade, o **White Water Park **. O nosso querido quarteto se dividem em duplas,uma foi investigar sobra a tal árvore e saber mais,e a outra foi falar com os familiares e amigos do casal.

Vocês estão louquinhos pra vê-los em ação,não é?!Então... vamos matar a saudades dessa turma tão querida por todos nós.

Então... a dupla,foi tal parque para saber mais sobre a espécie da árvore, mas disfarçados de policiais do ambiente. Depois que eles saíram do parque,foram para uma blibioteca local,e...

Dean: Nossa! Tanto livros pra ler?

Amy: Larga de ser preguiçoso,rapaz!

Dean: Me deu até fome depois dessa.

Amy: É nessas horas que sinto falta da Sydney.

Dean(com uma cara de sacana): É... eu também.

Amy: O quê?!

Dean(pigarreando): Pra ajudar na leitura. Era isso que ia dizer.

Amy: Sei o que queria dizer.

Dean: CDF!

Amy: Pervertido!

Dean: E aí,japa. Achou alguma coisa?

Amy: Parece que sim...

Ela mostra para ele o que achou. A árvore é como fosse um presente para a cidade,e não tem só nessas duas cidades,pois em cinco cidades,contando com essas.

Dean: Então,a pessoa que matou o casal vive dentro dela?

Amy: Ou a tal árvore criava vida?

Dean:É. Pode ser.

Então,eles vão pesquisar nos livros sobre as árvores e se teve algumas além do casal. Mas enquanto estão lendo os livros,a outra dupla foi falar com os familiares e amigos das vítimas. Disfarçados de funcionários de um seguradora descobrem que o casal fez a mesma faculdade,e a mesma área: arqueologia.. E se conheceram por um acaso e logo se apaixonaram e algum tempinho,se casaram. Os amigos do casal disseram a eles que os dois era feitos um para o outro,eram muito muito unidos,e a notícia da morte dos dois,foi um baque e tanto pra eles,quanto pra família quanto para os amigos. Depois de falarem com ambos os lados,foram para uma cafeteria local pra colocar algo no estômago(pois ninguém é de ferro!!) e também para discutir sobre o que descobriram.

Então...

Sydney: Eles eram um casal tão feliz... Fiquei até com dó da família.

Sam: É... dava pra ver que eram muito amados por todos.

Sydney: Coitados! Tiveram uma morte trágica.

Sam: Será que aqueles dois acharam algo sobre a tal árvore?

Sydney: Tomara,né?! Pois essas mortes foram bastante... estranhas pro meu gosto.

Sam: E não?! Duas pessoas foram decapitadas e na cena do crime,tem uma árvore bizarra por cima... escrito um nome de uma outra cidade? Põe estranho nisso!!

Sydney: Enquanto você conversava com a mãe da moça,fui no quarto dela e silenciosamente eu peguei algumas fotos.

Sam: Você é fogo,Sydney!

Sydney: Mas é claro! Se vamos investigar o caso,vamos investigar direito!

Sam: Ah... se meu irmão pensasse como você...!

Sydney: Pára de puxar o meu saco,rapaz!

Então... os dois começam a ver as fotos que a nossa querida heroína pegou. Até que.. ela vê na janela duas pessoas passando pela calçada,que pra ela,pareciam bastante familiar. E com isso,ela se distrai por alguns segundos. Até que...

Sam(estalando os dedos): _Hey_ Sydney! Tá no mundo da lua?

Sydney(se ligando): O quê?! Me desculpa,Amy. É que...

Sam: Amy?

Sydney: Me desculpe,Sammyzinho! É que...

Sam: Distraiu?!

Sydney: É! Isso mesmo! É porque... vi duas pessoas que me pareciam... familiares.

Sam: Percebi. Olha essa foto(e mostra).

Sydney(vendo a foto): É do casamento deles. Dá até dó de ver eles assim,felizes. _Hey_!! Essa morena eu conheço,de algum lugar... Mas eu não lembro o nome dela,só sei que começa com a letra G. É.... Gloria não,é... é...

Sam: Giselle?

Sydney: Acho que é isso mesmo. Como você sabe?

Ele não falou nada,apenas virou a foto e mostrou o nome.

Sydney: É por isso que você é o bebê da tia!

Sam: Pára!Assim você me constrange.

Sydney:É,eu sei.

Sam: E de onde você conheceu essa tal de Giselle?

Sydney: Eu a conheci em Oklaholma,mas... já faz um tempão.

Sam: Nos shows de talento da vida?

Sam: Engraçadinho! Eu a conheci por um acaso,pois na cidade teve uns assassinatos misteriosos,aí... ela nos ajudou pois ela uma das testemunhas,e...

Sam: Tá bom! Já entendi. Não precisa se explicar tanto.

Sydney: Que menino inteligente! Mas vamos voltar aqui senão,vai ficar mais demorado pra terminar.

Sam: Como em Phoenix?

Sydney: Ah... nem me lembre. Demoramos quase um mês para concluir tudo.

Sam: É.

Sydney: Quase me deixou com rugas.

Sam(rindo): Você é doida!

Sydney: É verdade. Tive que comprar alguns cremes para as rugas,porque sou muito nova pra ter isso.

Sam(rindo muito): Pára!Assim você vai me deixar com dor d barriga de tanto rir.

Sydney: Você não acredita? Mas é verdade,meu rapaz. Mudando de assunto... Há quanto tempo estamos aqui?

Sam(olhando para o relógio): Uns... 30 minutos. Por quê?

Sydney:O quê?! O que pedimos dá pra fazer em 5 minutos! Eles estão nos tapeando,isso sim!

Sam: Calma,Sydney.

Sydney: Calma nada! Tô quase surtando aqui! Eu não vou gastar meu dinheiro a toa . Tô louca pra colocar algo no estômago e ainda por cima eles demoram? Fala sério!

Sam: Nossa!Falando assim,tá parecendo o meu irmão.

Sydney: O quê?! Seu irmão é um saco furado,eu só quero botar meu estômago pra funcionar.

Sam não fala nada,mas fica com uma vontade louca de dar aquela gargalhada.

Sydney: Mas enquanto aquela porcaria demora,vou lá no banheiro.

Sam: Fazer o quê lá?(**n/a:** _curioso!!_)

Sydney: Trocar de roupa. Pois essa roupa social tá me incomodando .

Sam: Agora que você está parecendo uma moça decente?

Sydney: Ora,vai ver se eu tô na esquina,garoto!(ele cai na risada)

Então,ela pega as chaves do carro,vai até ele (o carro),pega uma bolsa grande da cor marrom,entra no local aonde estava,entrega a chave para o Sam,e ela vai ao banheiro para trocar de roupa. Enquanto ela estava se trocando,ele recebe um telefonema,e... era o seu irmão,contando o que ele encontrou e falou a ele que era para se encontrar no hotel aonde eles estão hospedados. Depois desse telefonem,Sam vai até o balcão, pra falar o que eles pediram pra fazer pra viagem pois estava com pressa e encomendou mais dois pedidos. Quando ele estava esperando no balcão,ela aparece já com outra roupa,a de caçadora(se é... que me entende).

Sydney: Demorei?

Sam(irônico): Imagina...

Sydney: Sem graça! Alguém ligou nesse meio tempo?

Sam: Meu irmão. Ele disse que achou pistas sobre a tal árvore (**n/a**: _pra falar a verdade,essa palavra apareceu mais de 2 vezes no capítulo,aff's!!!_)

Sydney: Árvore?

Sam: Da cena do crime.

Sydney: Ah... tá.

Sam: Tirou a roupa decente,o cérebro parou de funcionar.

Sydney: Tá muito engraçadinho. E você tá aqui porque ele pediu o rango tamanho família?

Sam: Por quê você implicar tanto disso do meu irmão?

Sydney: Porque isso não é normal,cara! Ele não engorda de ruindade,e nessas horas... queria ser ele.

Sam(rindo): O quê?!

Sydney:Mas é verdade. Tá falando isso porque você não é mulher! Vida de mulher não é fácil,se gente exagera na comida,já ficamos com a barriga enorme. Fica parecendo **Free Willy**.

Sydney(rindo muito): Você é demais,Syd!

Enquanto eles esperam,ficavam conversando para descontrair o tempo. Então,o pedido deles chega (**n/a**: **ALELUIA!**) e o balconista pede desculpas a eles,e eles falam para não preocupar com isso. Quando eles pensam em sair... uma pessoa se aproxima de um deles e coloca a sua mão em um dos ombros de um dos dois e simplesmente fala:

"_Sydney?!É você?!"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** _E quem será essa tal pessoa que reconheceu a nossa heroína?! Será essa tal Giselle?Ou será outra pessoa? Mas quem? Despertou curiosidade? Aguarem os próximos capítulos... E como disse no começo,depois desse capítulo... muita coisa vai acontecer!!!!E mais: o nome do parque que uma das duplas visitou,realmente não existe. Na verdade,é o nome de um dos parques daqui de São Paulo,mas vocês vão saber qual,se vcs passarem para o nosso português,oks?!_

_Não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?!!_

_Bjs a todos que leem a minha fic. Bjs_


	3. Do Passado

**N/A:** _Olá pessoas !! Tudo bem? Curtiram os capítulos anteriores?! Espero que sim..._

_Agora, nesse capítulo tudo pode acontecer,pois como viram no capítulo,uma pessoa aparece e conhecia a nossa querida caçadora,vou dar duas pistas; uma: não é a __**Bela**__; duas: o que vai acontecer nesse capítulo é baseado no desafio do __**Dia dos Namorados**__,pra quem não leu... passa lá no meu profile pra saber do que estou falando,tá legal?! _

_Bem... é isso. Boa leitura!!_

**ENJOY IT**!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando ela ouve isso,reconheceu de cara a voz da pessoa e logo se vira a pessoa,que pra ela,é bastante conhecida,e com isso ela fica sem ação.

Sydney(surpresa): Ivan?

Ivan: Oh meu Deus! Sydney...

Os dois se abraçam. Por um lado,ela tá feliz por vê-lo, que ele está bem... mas por outro lado,pensou: "Merda! Agora fudeu tudo!"(**n/a:** _desculpe o palavrão_).

Depois do abraço...

Sydney: Há quanto tempo!

Ivan: É verdade.

Sydney: Você não mudou nada,hein?!

Ivan(passando a mão no cabelo dela): E você... está linda como antes.

Ela ficou sem ação,meio balançada com o que ele disse,e com isso,rola um certo... clima. Ao perceber que o Sam estava vendo a cena,disfarçaram.

Sydney(pigarreando): I-Ivan,esse é o Sam.

Sam: Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Ivan: Igualmente.

Sam: Então... vocês se conhecem?

Sydney: É. Nos conhecemos em_ Newkirk_.

Sam: _Newkirk_?

Ivan: _Oklaholma_.

Sam: Ah... tá! Entendi.

Sydney: O que você faz aqui,meu rapaz?

Ivan: Só estou dando um passeio.

Sydney: Passeio?

Ivan: Pra falar a verdade,vim com a minha prima,porque a amiga dela morreu,quando estava vindo pra cá.

Sydney: Prima?

Ivan: Lembra da Giselle?

Sydney: Ah... tá! Mas como que...

Ivan: Ela morava de esquina com a nossa casa. Depois que ela acabou o colegial,se mudou pra cá. Mas... isso foi há muito tempo.

Sam: Bom saber...

Sydney: O papo tá bom,mas... temos que ir.

Ivan: Mas já?!

Sydney: Temos trabalho a fazer.

Ivan: Ah... sei o que quer dizer. Mas foi muito bom reencontrar você.

Sydney: Digo o mesmo.

Ivan: Foi um prazer te conhecer... Sam.

Sam: Igualmente.

Depois,eles saem do local. Mas ela sai de lá com a garganta seca,querendo que um buraco abrisse naquele momento,com isso ela ficou muito calada,a única coisa que ela fez é dar as chaves do carro para o Sam,pra que ele dirigisse o seu carro pois não estaca co condições de dirigir,pois ver o Ivan foi um choque e tanto pra ela, é como o seu passado viesse a tona.

No caminho,Sam falava que o seu irmão achou algumas pistas,mas ela estava com o seu pensamento longe... muito longe... Então...

Sam: Ouviu o que eu disse?

Sydney: Hã?! O quê?!

Sam: Tá viajando?

Sydney: É que...

Sam: Tava distraída?

Sydney: Acho que estava na cara.

Sydney: Você tá quieta desde que saímos lá. Quer me dizer alguma coisa?

Sam: Por quê tá me falando isso?

Sam: Desde que você viu o tal Ivan,tá meia... quieta.

Sydney: Deu pra perceber,né?! Mas é uma longa história e...

Quando ela ia completar a frase, ele para o carro do nada,mas na beira da estrada.

Sydney: Mas o quê...

Sam: Agora dá pra você me contar tudo.

Sydney: Você quer saber mesmo?

Sam: Sou a todo ouvidos.

Sydney(suspirando profundamente): Vamos lá... Lembra que te falei que conhecia a Giselle?

Sam: Lembro.

Sydney: Então... isso aconteceu quando e eu começamos a caçar,foi bem no comecinho mesmo. Fomos em _Newkirk_ pra resolver um caso,chegando lá... ela foi uma das testemunhas que conversamos, com isso,ela começou a nos ajudar. E no meio das investigações,ela nos apresentou um dos primos dela,o...

Sam: Ivan?

Sydney: É... Continuamos a investigar e de vez em quando barrava com ele,até que..

Sam: Você... se envolveu com ele?

Sydney(sem jeito): Vamos dizer assim...

Sam: Então... é por isso que você ficou assim?

Sydney: Isso. O que rolou entre ele e eu foi tão... intenso,que pensei até... largar a caçada.

Sam: O quê?!

Sydney: Até que... um dia,contei tudo a ele o que eu fazia. Sabe o que ele disse?

Sam: Fala.

Sydney: "_Se eu fosse você ,ia atrás do seu ai pra saber mais que houve,porque você não ia se acostumar com uma vida monótona e tediosa._"

Sam: Ele falou isso?

Sydney: Falou. Depois que me chamou de maluca e tudo mais.

Sam: Mas... vocês não brigaram?

Sydney: Não. Até que ele foi... compreensivo.

Sam: Uau!

Sydney: Isso faz uns... 4 anos atrás. Ele foi um dos caras mais legais que já conheci.

Sam: Deve ser por isso que nunca esqueceu ele.

Sydney(sem jeito): É... pode ser. Mas por favor...

Sam: Tudo bem. Não conto a ninguém.

Sydney: Nem pro seu irmão.

Sam: Meu irmão?

Sydney: Por enquanto.

Sam: Mas por quê não contar pra ele?

Sydney: Porque... eu não sei como vai ser a reação dele.

Sam: Entendo. Mas eu ficarei na minha,ok?!

Sydney: Só você e a Amy sabem da história,tudo bem?!

Sam: Tá certo.

Nessa hora,eles dão um fofo abraço,ela se sentiu aliviada ao abrir o seu coração a ele,mas com medo dele meter a língua entre os dentes.

Depois do "momento abraço"...

Sam: Pode ter certeza que seu segredo estará grudado comigo.

Sydney: Tomara.(começam a rir)

Sam: Vamos logo senão eles vão estranhar a nossa demora.

Sydney: É mesmo,vamos.

Então... os dois novamente caem na estrada, sentido ao hotel que eles estão hospedados .

Chegando lá...

Sydney(abrindo a porta): Queridos,cheguei!!!

Sam(fechando a porta): Demoramos?

Amy: Não muito.

Dean: Que trouxeram de bom?

Sam: Mal chegamos,cara?! Fala sério!

Sydney: Nós trouxemos,sim.

Dean: E o que é,amorzinho?

Sydney: Pistas!

Dean: Você é tão engraçadinha...

Amy(rindo): O que vocês trouxeram de pistas?

Sydney: Bem...

Sam: Fomos falar com a família do casal,e ...

Dean: E...

Sydney: O casal fizeram a mesma área de faculdade que se conheceram por um acaso.

Amy: E que área eles fizeram?

Sam: Arqueologia.

Amy: Área interessante. E vocês souberam de mais alguma coisa?

Sydney(pegando no bolso da jaqueta): Sim. Enquanto o Sam falava com a mãe da moça, silenciosamente,fui no quarto da coroa e achei algumas fotos.

Amy: Essa é minha garota!!

Dean: Nossa! Tem até a uma foto do casamento deles!

Amy(olhando): É.(apontando) _Hey_! Essa morena eu conheço. Mas de onde...?

Sydney: Sim sim! É a Giselle.

Amy: Giselle Pratt? De _Oklaholma_?

Sydney: É,é ela.

Amy: Mas como...?

Sam: De acordo... com que descobrimos,ela era amiga da vítima.

Dean: Descobriram bastante coisa. Tô orgulhoso de vocês.

Sam: Não é pra tanto. E o que vocês descobriram?

Amy: Sobre a tal... árvore... além de aparecer na cena do crime... tem uma igual aqui na cidade,no prque chamado** White Water Park**.

Dean: Descobrimos também que além de ter duas árvores,tinha mais três em outros estados,mas de acordo com as pesquisas, três foram queimadas,só ficou essas duas. Mas também não sabemos como, se tem uma pessoa,ou um espírito mora numa árvore ou se ela cria vida.

Sam: Sei não mas... pra mim tá parecendo,isso sim.

Sydney: Pra mim também. Mas temos muito pra investigar.

Amy: É verdade,temos muito pela frente.

Dean: Como é bom ter gênios por perto.

Sam: Dá um tempo,cara!

Amy(lendo): "_Casamento de Susan e Theodore. O Sr e Sra Dassoin_".

Sydney: Nome chique,hein?! Isso é pra quem pode.

Amy: Tô pensando aqui: se Susan era amiga de Giselle,será que ela está aqui para o enterro dela?

Nessa hora,Sydney fica totalmente pálida.

Sydney: Ah... sei lá! Será? Acho que sim.

Amy: Nossa,Syd. Você ficou... pálida de repente. Que aconteceu?

Sydney(disfarçando): Eu? Hum... deve ser fome.

Dean: É verdade. Cadê o rango,hein?! Tô cheio de fome!

Amy: De novo?

Dean: Aquilo lá foi aperitivo,japa!

Amy: Aperitivo?! Jesus me chicoteie! Você não engorda?

Sydney: Não engorda de ruindade,isso sim!

Dean: Estão com inveja?

As duas: Hum... não!

Depois disso,eles batem um rango,pois ninguém é de ferro! Mas o outro comeu de gula, benza Deus! E a nossa louquinha heroína comeu pouco,pensando no encontro que teve com o seu antigo amor . E com isso,ficou muito quieta,mas com o seu pensamento confuso e perturbado com tal choque. Depois do rango...

Amy: Syd,você comeu pouco. O que foi?

Sydney: Nada,vou guardar pra comer mais tarde.

Dean: Se você não quiser,pode dar pra mim.

Sam: Dean!

Dean: Qual é! Só foi uma sugestão.

Amy; Fa bem ela fazer isso. E você mocinho,larga de ser guloso!

Sydney: É mesmo. Não quero nenhum rolha de poço do meu lado.( Amy e Sam cai na risada)

Dean: Ah,é assim? Deixa você!

Sydney: Mas é verdade. Posso ver o que vocês pesquisaram a árvore misteriosa?

Amy(entregando os papéis): Pode.

Então,Sydney pega os papéis nas mãos de sua amiga e começa a ler. E dpois de tanta leitura,descobre que essa tal árvore veio da Inglaterra no século XVII,como presente e foi plantados em cinco estados:_ Montana,Dakota do Sul,Minnesota,Nebraska e Iowa._

Dez anos depois,os povos de 3 estados pensaram que fossem algum sinal de bruxaria,e queimaram as árvores,mas sobraram duas e não sabiam aonde ficara as que sobraram.

Depois que ela fez a sua leitura...

Sydney: Pessoal,olha o que eu achei...

Ela mostra para os três e ficam impressionados com o que ela achou.

Amy: Syd.... você é um gênio!

Sydney: Não é pra tanto,Amy!

Sam: Então é isso...?

Sydney: É. E mais: eles não sabiam das árvores que sobraram,mas não sabiam aonde.

Amy: E é por isso que senti a sua falta na biblioteca!

Sydney: Uau! Agora chocou o meu coração!

Dean: É por isso que o "quê" ou "quem" escreveu o nome da cidade.

Sam: Acho que fazia um tipo de ponte aérea.

Sydney: No estilo "_Rio-São Paulo_"

Dean: Hã?! "_Rio-São Paulo_"?

Amy: Cara,você nunca ouviu falar do Brasil?

Dean: _Rio... São Paulo _...? Ah... tá! Me liguei.

Amy(olhando para o relógio): Duas horas depois....

Dean: Tá muito engraçadinha pro meu gosto!

Sam: Temos que descobrir "quem" ou "quê"(**n/a**: _isso de novo? ninguém merece_!!) matou o casal.

Sydney: Tá mais "quê" do que pra "quem".

Amy: É. Mas o quê matou o casal?

Sydney: O ruim é que... ninguém viu como o casal morreu.

Dean: Aí fica difícil mesmo.

Amy: Como já disseram: temos muito trabalho pela frente.

Sydney: Mas tô desconfiada de alguma coisa...

Dean: Adoro quando ela diz isso! Do que você está desconfiada,amorzinho?! (coloca o seu braço no ombro dela)

Sydney(rindo): Sabia que você está me constrangendo?!

Sam: Fala.

Sydney: Parece que já vi ou ouvir em algum lugar,tenho que revirar o computador.

Sam: Tenho que também fazer isso.

Amy: É isso aí,vamos entrar em ação!

Sam: Mas vou ter que lá no outro quarto.

Dean: Vai lá,então?!

Sam: Você só sabe mandar,hein?!

Dean: Claro,sou o mais velho.

Sam: Não vou falar mais nada,pois se for falar,você já sabe.(**n/a:**_ ui!essa doeu!_)

Sydney: Tenho medo do Sam!

Amy: Eu também. Depois dessa ficava até quieta.

Sam: Vou lá no quarto,pesquisar algo mais sobre o tal assassinato ou se teve mais mortes.

Dean: Então,vou ficar com as meninas.

Um olha pra outra,do tipo "_Hã_?!" , e o moreno olhou para o seu irmão com uma cara...

Dean: Não precisa olhar desse jeito, Sammy! Já tô indo. Se cuide meninas!

Amy: Tá bom, titio!

Dean: Principalmente você mocinha.

Sydney: Eu vou me cuidar. Pode ter certeza.

Dean: Que menina linda!

Então,ele se despede das meninas e logo depois,os irmãos saem.

Depois que eles saíram...

Amy: Nossa! Eu não sabia que...

Sydney: O que?

Amy: Que... Sam ficava sexy de social.

Sydney: O quê você disse?!

Amy(disfarçando): Nada não. Eu... pensei alto.

Sydney: Pervertida!

Amy: Cala boca,Syd! Só achei que ele ficava... bonito de social,só isso.

Sydney: Tá. Sei o que queria dizer.

Amy: Sem graça você,hein?! Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sydney: Fala,tia.

Amy: De repente,você ficou pálida. O que aconteceu?

Sydney: Era disso que queria te falar. Sabe o que aconteceu?

Amy: Pode falar.

Sydney: É que... Eu encontrei uma pessoa quando Sam e eu estávamos na cafeteria,mais cedo.

Amy: Quem? Não vai me dizer que foi a Bela!?

Sydney: Não foi a Bela. Porque... se fosse ela,estaria espumando de raiva.

Amy: Ainda bem que não foi ela. Mas quem você encontrou? É do bem ou do mal?

Sydney: É... Do passado.

Amy: Como assim"do passado"? Conhecemos muitas pessoas desde que começamos a caçar. Mas quem você encontrou?

Sydney: Eu encontrei... o Ivan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_ Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Será que vai acontecer mais alguma coisa nessa fic ,daqui pra frente? Só sei que depois desse encontro,a nossa heroína está meio... dividida. _

_Aguardem os próximos capítulos..._

_Não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?!_

_Beijos pra todos que leem a minha fic!_


	4. Dividida

_**N/A:**__ Hello guys!!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior?! Falei pra vocês que o bicho ia pegar? É.... vai ter algumas cenas que ficarão com o coração na mão,tá?! Só estou avisando,depois não diga que não avisei. Queria agradecer a todos que leem as minhas fics, e a __**Crica**__ por ter me ajudado. Agora,chega de conversa e vamos para o capítulo._

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando ela falou isso, Amy ficou sem ação e e entendeu o motivo de que sua amiga estava pálida.

Amy: Se encontrou com Ivan Pratt?

Sydney: É.

Amy: Ivan Pratt aqui na cidade? Mas como...?

Sydney: Ele veio com a Giselle,ela também está na cidade.

Amy: Mas.... ah! Agora eu entendi. A Giselle tá aqui por causa da morte da amiga. Eu bem que suspeitava.

Sydney: Quando vi ele,gelei na hora,comecei a suar frio... Naquele momento,queria que um buraco abrisse na minha frente.

Amy: É por isso que você comeu pouco. Cá entre nós.... como tá o Ivan?

Sydney: Mais lindo que já era.

Amy: Jesus me abana!!! Imagino como ele tá, e também como você ficou ao ver ele.

Sydney: Só sei que fiquei com as pernas bambas.

Amy: Como o Sam ficou?

Sydney: Ele ficou só olhando,mas ele ficou mais encafifado. Depois que saímos de lá,ele começou a cutucar,aí não aguentei.... contei tudo.

Amy: Peraí,você contou tudo o que rolou entre você e o Ivan?

Sydney: Tive que contar,né?! Pois ele não me deixaria em paz.

Amy: Não acredito nisso! Se ele abrir o bico para o Dean?

Sydney: Falei a ele que só vocês dois sabem dessa história,ele prometeu que não ia contar para ninguém ,nem para o irmão dele.

Amy: Uma coisa eu falo: você está ferrada!

Sydney: É, e como tô. O que eu espero é que ele não pise na bola.

Amy: Mas pelo jeito dele,ele não fará isso.

Sydney: Tomara. Tô confiando nele. Mas... se ele pisar na bola comigo,a culpa é sua!

Amy: Minha? Por quê?

Sydney: Ora,não sou eu que está ficando com ele.

Amy: Engraçadinha!

Sydney: Tô brincando. Mas se acontecer isso,aconteceu, não vou culpá-lo.

Amy: Essa é minha amiga!

Sydney: Não vai querer me abraçar,né?!

Amy(rindo): Claro que não! Mas,vem cá: com isso você está meio...

Sydney: Ferrada?

Amy: Dividida.

Sydney: Tem razão,amiga. Eu estou muito dividida entre o passado e o presente.

Amy: Mas você vai sair dessa.

Sydney: Será?

Amy(rindo): Claro que vai!

Sydney: Espero que sim...

Elas começam a conversar e ao mesmo tempo investigando. Enquanto isso,depois que os irmãos chegaram no quarto...

Dean: Depois dessa,tô satisfeito!

Sam: Você não muda,hein?!

Dean: Tô em fase de crescimento,maninho.

Sam: Me engana que eu gosto!

Dean: Reparei uma coisa.

Sam: O que?

Dean: Quando vocês chegaram,a Syd aparentava meio... pálida. Reparou?

Sam: Hum... não! Pra mim,ela estava normal.

Dean: Até que por quê ficou daquele jeito. Foi você!

Sam: O quê?! Eu?! Mas por que eu?

Dean: Não adianta disfarçar,Sammy! Você deixou ela morrendo de fome,por isso ela estava pálida.

Sam(rindo): Você nem sabe o que está falando.

Dean: Sei sim,meu rapaz! Você é o culpado!

Sam: Tá amarradão nela,né?!

Dean: Quem,eu? É como diz um ditado: "_Se não tem eu,vai tu mesmo_"!

Sam cai na risada.

Dean: É brincadeira. Não conta isso a ela porque senão... você já sabe.

Sam: Tudo bem. Eu sei que você estava brincando.

Dean: Mas aquele jeitinho "_220 volts_" é tão contagiante que... não tem como não encantar com ela.

Sam: Nisso,você tem razão. Não tem como se encantar com aquela maluquinha.

Dean: Mudando de assunto... sobre a amiga da Susan,Giselle. Será que ela não vai para o enterro da amiga?

Sam: Sei lá. Acho que sim.

Dean: E como as meninas conheceram ela?

Sam: Pelo que a Syd me contou... foi uma caçada que teve em _Oklaholma _e Giselle foi uma das testemunhas.

Dean: Tá explicado. Não é por nada mas... essa Giselle não passa de uma gostosa!

Sam: Você continua o mesmo.

Dean: É sério,cara. Ô uma dessas chovendo na minha horta!

Sam: Deixa a Syd saber disso.

Dean: Acho que pensei alto.

Sam: O jeito mesmo é...

Dean: Saber se essa tal Giselle está na cidade pra falarmos com ela.

Sam: Isso aí. Até que enfim está usando os neurônios.

Dean: Ora,vai pro inferno!

Sam começa a rir.

Então... eles resolvem descobrir se a Giselle está mesmo na cidade ,mas o que o mais velho não sabia é que o mais novo sabia que ela já está na cidade acompanhada com o primo... o Ivan.

Eles resolvem ir atrás,até que conseguem localiza a tal moça.

Sam: Você é Giselle Pratt?

Giselle: É ela.

Sam: Somos os detetives **Scofield** e **Burrows**. Soubemos que você era amiga da vítima.

Giselle: A Susan?

Dean: Isso.

Giselle: Nós éramos muito grudadas,até que ela se mudou pra cá. Mas não perdemos o contato,fui até convidada para o casamento dela.

Dean: E... como soube da morte dela?

Giselle: Ela me ligou,pedindo pra que passasse uns dias na casa dela,pra conhecer a cidade. Chegando aqui, a mãe dela me liga,falando que ela e o Theodore morreram. Foi um choque pra mim,pois parecíamos mais irmãs do que amigas. Foi triste,muito triste mesmo pra mim.

Sam: É só você veio pra cá?

Giselle: Não. Vim com a minha irmã,meu noivo e meu primo que parece mais meu irmão.

Quando ela falou isso,Sam já se ligou de quem estava falando.

Giselle: Agora,tenho que ficar para o velório.

Sam: É ruim perder alguém que amamos muito.

Giselle: É. E como.

Sam: Então... é isso. Muito obrigado pela conversa.

Giselle: Igualmente.

Depois disso,eles voltam para o hotel. Mas durante o caminho...

Sam: Então,quando ela chegou aqui a amiga já tinha morrido!?

Dean: Ela é maravilhosa!

Sam: Pensa com a "cabeça de cima",meu rapaz!

Dean: Hã?!

Sam: Esquece,vai!

Dean: O que você disse mesmo?

Sam: Já disse pra esquecer,tá legal?!

Dean: Que _stress_,cara!

Sam: _Stress_? Cara,tô falando com você e você fica viajando na maionese? Qual é!

Dean: Foi mal,tá legal?! Tenho culpa se essa tal de Giselle é uma gata?

Sam: Você quer morrer,né?!

Dean: Por que você falou isso,Sammy?

Sam: Como que a Sydney fica nessa história?

Dean: Ih...

Sam: Esqueceu que agora,você é um rapaz... "compromissado"?

Dean: Esta parte,pula!

Sam: Duvido muito que você esqueceu dessa parte.

Dean: Tá cheio de tirar sarro da minha cara,né?!

Sam: Só estou sendo realista.

Dean: Vamos mudar de assunto?

Sam(rindo): Tá bem!

Dean: Então,quando ela chegou aqui,a amiga já tinha morrido?

Sam: Era isso que estava falando!

Dean: Ah... tá! As meninas tem que saber disso.

Sam: Mas por que elas têm que saber?

Dean: Ora,elas conheceram a Giselle?

Sam: Tô gostando de ver,maninho!

Dean: Sei que sou demais!

Sam: Você é um cara muito,muito convencido!

Dean; Você tem inveja,isso sim!

Então,os irmãos foram para o hotel,mas passaram no quarto das meninas.

Chegando lá...

Amy: Nossa! Aonde vocês foram?

Dean: Sentiram a nossa falta?

Sydney: Não muito!

Sam: Fomos falar com a Giselle.

As dias: Giselle?!

Dean: É,minhas lindinhas! Ela está na cidade e pelo que descobrimos ,ela veio acompanhada da irmã,do noivo dela e do primo que parece mais irmão.

Sam: E quando eles vieram pra cá,o casal já tinha morrido.

Sydney: Nossa! Há quanto tempo o casal morreu?

Amy: Uns... três,quatro dias... por quê?

Sydney; Hum... pelos meus cálculos aqui,quando eles chegaram,a gente estava em _Montana_.

Amy: Ela tem razão. Eles chegaram aqui primeiro que a gente.

Dean: Bom saber.

Sydney: Amy,temos que falar com ela.

Amy: Temos mesmo.

Sam: Acharam alguma coisa,tipo: se teve alguns assassinatos como esse,ou acharam alguma pista do tal assassino?

Amy: Sabia que nem pesquisamos,ainda?

Sydney: Então... vamos pesquisar juntos!

Sam: É isso aí!

Dean: Uma pergunta para as mocinhas: vocês conheceram a Giselle em Utah?

As duas: _Oklaholma_!

Dean:Tanto faz! Mas... vocês conheceram os que vieram com ela pra cidade?

Sydney: Acho que o noivo,não conhecemos. Será que ela tá ainda com o Mark?

Amy: Sei lá! Faz tanto isso,mas a irmã é a Audrey!

Sydney: Sei que as duas pareciam siamesas. Agora o primo...

Amy: Tá difícil,pois ela falava de tantos que perdi até a conta.

Dean: Ela disse que é um primo que parece mais irmão.

Amy: Ah... só tem um que tem essa consideração.

Sydney: É verdade...

As duas: O Ivan!(e comecem a rir)

Dean: Uau! Vocês conhecem o clã Pratt muito bem,hein?!

Amy: Convive com eles por duas semanas?

Sydney: É. Tudo bando de loucos. Perto deles,sou normal!

Sam: Duvido!

Sydney: Fica na sua,Sammyzinho!

Sam(rindo): É assim que me trata?

Sydney: Tá muito engraçadinho pro meu gosto!

Dean: Tá muito mesmo.

Amy: Claro! Vocês são os culpados.

Sydney: Nós?!

Amy: É verdade. Ele não era assim...

Dean: Antes assim do que ser um pela-saco que ele era.

Sydney(batendo no ombro dele): Não fala assim do seu irmão!

Dean: Mas é a verdade.

Sam(rindo): Mudando de assunto... vocês não falaram que a Giselle... era... atraente.

Dean: Atraente é pouco. Ela era uma deusa! Maravilhosa e...

Sydney(cruzando os braços): Como é a história?!

Dean: Nada não,amorzinho! Sabe que eu te amo,né?!

Sydney: Humph! Duvido!

Amy: Então... a Giselle continua atraindo os homens.

Sydney: É,tô vendo.

Sam: Não vão me dizer que estão com ciúmes?

As duas: Não!!

Dean: É,tô vendo.

As duas: Cala a boca!

Sam(com "ar" de riso): Será que posso usar o computador de vocês?

Sydney: Ora,pode! Mi _computador_,tu _computador_!

Sam: Valeu!

Então,ele usa o computador das meninas para fazer as pesquisas que dura o dia todo,até varou a noite,pois não achava nada. Enquanto isso,mais uma pessoa morre,da mesma maneira que o casal foi morto: na beira da estrada e com a cabeça decapitada e a polícia local não sabe o autor do assassinato. Será que a tal pesquisa vai achar resultado? Veremos...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A:** _Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Aguardem os próximos capítulos,pois muita coisa vai rolar,oks?!_

_Muito obrigado pra quem ler a minha fic e beijinhos. Ah... e não esquecem dos **reviews**,hein?!_


	5. Matando a saudade

_**N/A:**__ Olá pessoas!!Tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que sim..._

_Estão gostando da fic? Tomara,pois estou fazendo de tudo pra que entendam,tá legal?! Mas tô sentindo falta de uma coisa: cadê os __**reviews**__ de vocês? Parecem que não está gostando da minha fic,hein?! Se for assim,eu paro de postar,hein?!_

_Mas mudando de assunto... Nesse capítulo que postando é muito legal e saibam que amei escrever._

_Boa leitura!_

_**ENJOY IT**__!!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A pesquisa varou a noite,não deu em nada,mas na manhã seguinte... eles ficam sabendo do acontecido. Então,os irmãos vão para o local do crime e as meninas vão falar com Giselle Pratt ,matar a saudade da grande amiga.

Giselle: Meninas?!

As duas: Giselle!

Então, teve o "momento abraço".

Amy: Quanto tempo!

Giselle: É verdade. Mas... como sabiam que eu estava aqui?

Sydney: Ficamos sabendo... por uma fonte segura.

Giselle: Vocês conseguem tudo,hein?!Aliás,vieram dois caras conversar comigo. Tava na cara que eram caçadores.

Amy: Mas... por que tá falando isso?

Giselle: Pra usar sobrenomes como **Burrows **e **Scofield**?

As duas: **Winchesters**!

Giselle: Então... vocês conhecem eles?

Sydney: É um louro e um moreno?

Giselle: Como sabe?

Amy: Intuição feminina.

Giselle: Ah... Até que eles eram... bonitos. Principalmente o moreno. Ah,se eu tivesse solteira!(**n/a: **_imagina a cara da Amy quando ela falou isso... só faltou pegar a espada de Samurai e correr atrás da amiga gritando: "__**YAAAHHHHHHH**__!!!"_) Mas... eles são só seus amigos ou...

As duas: Ou...?

Giselle: Tá rolando algo a mais ente vocês e eles?

Amy(sem jeito): Bem...

Sydney(coçando a nuca):É que...

Giselle: Não adianta nem disfarçar,meninas! E seu fosse vocês,aproveitava esse momento,pois aqueles dois não são de jogar fora!

Sydney: E não são mesmo.

Giselle: Então,foi eles que falaram aonde eu estava,né?!

As duas: Sim,senhora!

Giselle Hum... bom saber.

Sydney: E como anda a sua vida ultimamente?

Giselle: Bem... Depois que vocês foram embora de _Newkirk_, tudo ficou em graça,ficou uma enorme tristeza. Então... passou algumas semanas ,conheci uma pessoa,aí começamos a ficar juntos por muito tempo e quando foi semana passada,ficamos noivos!

As duas: Como?!

Giselle: É, tô noiva!

Amy: Que legal!!(**n/a: **_elas já sabiam pois os meninos falaram,mas disfarçaram na hora_.)

Sydney: Também tô feliz por você! Por um acaso é o Mark?

Giselle: Aquele lá virou lenda!

Amy: Por quê? Não ia dar certo?

Giselle: Tudo bem que ele gostava de mim,mas... ele era muito moleque pro meu gosto.

Sydney: Ainda bem que pensou igual a gente.

Amy: É. Mas então... qual é o nome do felizardo?

Giselle: Curiosa,não?! O nome dele é... Lucas Davis.

As duas: Lucas?!

Amy: Nome interessante.

Sydney: Põe interessante nisso.

Amy: É bonito?

Sydney: Curiosidade matou um gato,japa!

Amy: Dá um tempo,mina!

Giselle: Vocês não sabem o quanto.

Quando ela falou isso, o tal noivo chega ,saindo do banheiro.

Lucas: Estou... atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Quando ele apareceu,as meninas ficaram babando silenciosamente. (_**N/A:**__ pra vocês terem uma ideia,ele era uma mistura de __**Paul Walker**__ com __**Chad Michael Murray**__. Se imaginaram,__**OVULEM**__!!!_)

Giselle: Luke,essas são Amy e Sydney.

Lucas: É um prazer conhecer vocês.

Amy: Igualmente.

Lucas: A Giselle não parava de falar de vocês.

Sydney: Imagino.

Lucas: Na boca dela, já estão famosas.

Amy: Nossa!

Giselle; Não é pra tanto,Luke!

Lucas: Tô sendo sincero!

Giselle: Não é pra tanto.

Sydney: Só vocês vieram pra cá?(_**n/a:**__ ela tava dando uma de que não sabe._)

Lucas: Não. Veio também a irmã dela ,a Audrey e...

Giselle: O Ivan!

As duas: Ah...

Sydney: É por isso que eu o vi na cafeteria.

Giselle: Ele me falou desse tal reencontro. Como foi?

Sydney: Normal.

Giselle: Normal? Pelo o que rolou entre vocês dois,você me disse que o reencontro foi... normal? Fala sério!

Lucas: Gi, vou sair um pouco e já volto.

Giselle: Tudo bem.

Quando ele sai do quarto,no caminho ele encontra o Ivan.

Lucas: E aí,Ivan?!

Ivan: E aí,Luke! A Giselle está acordada?

Lucas: Está sim,e com visita.

Ivan: Visita? Quem?

Lucas: Umas amigas dela. E ah... uma delas se chama... Sydney.

Ivan: Sydney?

Lucas: É.

Ivan: Então sei quem são as "tais" amigas de Giselle. Aonde você vai?

Lucas: Vou achar algum lugar para comprar café. Quer ir junto?

Ivan: Vou falar com a Giselle e falar um "oi" para as meninas.

Lucas: Ok. Até mais.

Ivan: Até.

Então, um vai achar algum lugar para comprar café,o outro foi falar com a prima. Mas durante a conversa...

Giselle: Agora que o Luke não está aqui,me diz.

Sydney: O que?

Giselle: A verdade! Como foi o encontro entre você e o meu primo?

Sydney: Ah,Giselle! Por favor...

Giselle: Desembucha,garota!

Sydney: Primeiramente: fiquei em choque. Depois de tanto tempo,vê-lo novamente... eu não sei o que dizer a ele. Foi um baque e tanto para mim.

Giselle: Imagino como foi a sua reação. Mas... você não ficou com vontade de abraçar e beijar ele?

Sydney: Para falar a verdade... deu vontade sim! Mas... estava acompanhada,né?! E o que ia pensar de mim?

Amy: Essa pessoa era o Sam?

Sydney: Sim,senhora! Mas na hora... eu fiquei imóvel,não sabia o que fazer naquele momento... não sei como explicar.

Giselle: Sei o que está falando,Syd. Acho que se estivesse em seu lugar,agiria assim também.

Amy: Eu também. Mas qualquer coisa,pode contar com a gente.

Giselle: Isso mesmo.

Sydney: Valeu,garotas!

Giselle: Mas uma pergunta: qual dos dois é o tal de Sam?

Sydney: O moreno.

Giselle: Até o nome é interessante.

Amy: Você tá noiva,garota!

Giselle: Credo,Amy!Achar bonito não é pecado! Tenho culpa se o rapaz é bonito?!

Sydney: Nisso ela tem razão.

Amy: Vamos dizer que sim...

Enquanto elas conversavam,alguém bate na porta. Giselle vai atender e era seu primo.

Ivan(entrando): Pensei que estava dormindo.

Giselle: Acordei faz tempo.

Ivan: Quer dizer,caiu da cama,né?!

Giselle: Engraçadinho! Olha quem tá aqui...!

Ivan: A dupla dinâmica!É bom ver vocês novamente. Menos a Syd,pois vi ela ontem.

Sydney: Sem graça!

Ivan: Mas tá tudo bem com vocês?

Amy: Tudo pela ordem.

Giselle: O que deu em você vim por aqui?

Ivan: Tava voltando para o meu quarto,quando vi um papo que uma pessoa morreu na estrada. Parece que estava... sem cabeça.

Giselle: Nossa! Que horrível!

Amy: Me arrepiou todinha.

Sydney: Eu também fiquei arrepiada.

Amy: Mas você ouviu se era homem ou mulher?

Ivan: Isso eu não sei falar pra você,Amy. Só fiquei sabendo disso por um acaso.

Amy: Ah... tá.

Sydney: Bom saber.

Giselle: Já vão entrar em ação?

Amy:Ainda não. Porque... já tem gente fazendo isso.

Giselle: Ah... os seus "amigos",os tais de Winchester.

Sydney: Esses mesmo.

Ivan: Pra terem o mesmo sobrenome,aposto que eles são...

Amy: Irmãos? São mesmo.

Sydney: Todo mundo desconfia,mas dá pra perceber que são irmãos,pois os dois têm traços semelhantes um com outro.

Giselle: Hum... irmãos? **Adoooooooooooroooo**!

Ivan: Precisavam defender eles?

Amy: É porque vocês não conhecem eles como a gente conhece. Se eles ouvissem isso,você estava na lista negra deles.

Giselle: Ih primo... **PERDEU**!

Ivan: Perdi nada. Eu os enfrento!

Giselle: Que coragem!

Ivan: Pelo jeito eles são caçadores,como vocês.

Sydney: São.

Amy: E dos melhores. Eles são famosos no mundo da caçada.

Sydney: Eles têm "sangue no zóio"!

Amy: Mas mesmo assim,eles são bacanas.

Sydney:Puxa-saco!

Amy: Cala a boca,Syd!

Ivan: Vocês não mudaram nada.

Giselle: É verdade.

Durante a descontração,o telefone de uma delas toca. Era um dos irmãos,falando que achou algo sobre a tal vítima. Depois do tal telefonema...

Sydney: Quem era?

Amy: Era eles. Falando sobre a tal vítima.

Sydney: E o que falaram?

Amy: Nada,pediram pra falar pessoalmente com a gente.

Sydney: Vou matar aqueles dois!!!

Giselle: Vocês... tem que ir?

Amy: Infelizmente. Mas amei matar a saudades de vocês.

Giselle: Eu também amei matar saudades.

Ivan: Eu também.

Giselle: Mentira! Você amou rever a Sydney!

Ivan: Engraçadinha!

Sydney: Temos que se encontrar mais vezes.

Amy: É mesmo.

Giselle: Mas vocês tem que tirar férias desse "trabalho".

Sydney: E dá pra tirar férias? É trabalho atrás do outro!

Giselle: Até imagino.

Sydney: Vida de caçadora não é fácil!

Amy: É verdade.

Giselle: Então tá. Mas qualquer coisa,nos faz uma visitinha,viu?! Porque ficarei aqui para o enterro da minha amiga.

Sydney: Então tudo bem.

Depois disso, se despediram e as nossas heroínas caem na estrada,sentido o hotel que estão hospedadas,pra falar com os irmãos.

Sydney: Por quê eles não falaram o que acharam por telefone?

Amy: Sei lá.

Sydney: Que frescura!

Amy: Fizeram isso só pra nos deixar curiosas.

Sydney: Curiosas? Tô é furiosa com eles. Deixam eles na minha mão!

Amy: Mudando de assunto... você ficou meia... balançada quando viu o Ivan?

Ela não fala nada,mas olhar já dizia tudo.

Amy: Ô amiga! Não fica com essa carinha!

Sydney: Nem sei o que eu penso agora. Queria que o buraco abrisse na minha frente.

Amy: Eu não quero estar no seu lugar.

Sydney: Ainda bem. Imagina se fosse você reencontrar com o Andrew.

Amy: Ah! Nem me fale! Aí sim,estaria na mesma situação que você.

Sydney: É... Eu tô perdida.

Amy: Mas você vai sair dessa. Você vai ver.

Depois dessa conversa,elas ficaram em silêncio e,logo após chegam no hotel e logo batem na porta do quarto dos meninos.

Quando um deles atende,viram que eram elas,então... abre a porta.

Amy(entrando no quarto): ra quê tanto mistério no telefone?

Sam: Bom dia pra vocês também!

Sydney: Será que merecem?

Dean: Nossa!

Amy: Então... o que vocês acharam?

Sam; O nome da vítima era Seth Adams,o corpo dele foi encontrado perto do **White Water Park** ,como o casal,estava sem cabeça .

Sydney: Ah... Foram conversar com a família ou com os amigos?

Dean: Falamos e pelo que ficamos sabendo,ele conhecia o casal e era amigo de Theodore.

Amy: Hum... será que tem um tipo de ligação entre ele e o casal?

Sam: Por quê você está falando isso?

Sydney: Faz sentido,porque os três estão mortos.

Sam: É.

Sydny: Será que teve contato com o casal,acaba morrendo?

Amy: Acho que não.

Sydney: Será que a Giselle é a próxima vítima?

Amy: Vira essa boca pra lá!

Dean: Acho que não. Acho que é outra coisa.

Sam: Também acho.

Amy: Temos muuuuito trabalho pela frente.

Sydney: Temos mesmo!

Dean: É isso parece algo que você já viu em algum lugar,amorzinho?

Sydney: Pior que não,amorzão.

Amy: Tô vndo que vai demoraaaaaaaaaar...

Sam: E não?!

Sydney: Sabe o que me lembrei agora,Amy?

Amy: No quê?!

Sydney: No Luke.

Amy: Luke?

Sydney: Lucas Davis,noivo da Giselle!

Amy: Ah... Não é por nada,mas... a Giselle jogou beeeem na loteria.

Sydney: E não?!

As duas: Ô um daqueles na minha humilde residência!!!

Amy: Se tivesse um daqueles,não queria mais nada da vida.

Sydney(suspirando): Eu também.

Dean: Do que vocês estão falando?

Sam: É. Do que vocês estão falando?

As duas : Nada não.

Depois que elas falaram isso,elas começam a rir baixinho. Bem que eles falaram,isto vai demorar muito,fora que a nossa heroína está com pensamento confuso,desde que ela se encontrou com Ivan Pratt. Mas eles não pararam de analisar provas e pesquisar na internet. Depois de tanta pesquisa (que foi quase o dia todo),acharam uma coisa que estavam a procura há horas. Vocês querem saber o quê? Veremos...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**N/A:**__ Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Vou contar uma coisa pra vocês: no próximo capítulo,ficarão com os sues coraçõezinhos na mão!Querem saber o porquê? Aguardem..._

_Ah... não esquecem dos __**review**__s,hein?! Se não tiver __**reviews**__ de vocês,não postarei o __**próximo capítulo **__!!!(Nossa! Agora intimei,hein?!*risos*)_

_Beijinhos a todos que leem a minha fic!_

_**N/A²:** Eu dedico esse capítulo a uma pessoa muito querida que infelizmente se foi,a meu tio Ademir. Descansa em paz e que Deus te receba de braços abertos!  
_


	6. Demora

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida!!!Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Tomara que sim. Uma coisa eu falo: a partir desse capítulo, __**O BICHO**__**VAI PEGAR**__!!! vai ter parte que vocês ficarão com os seus... corações na mão. Então,preparem-se!_

_Boa leitura a todos!_

**ENJOY IT**_!! _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Durante a pesquisa,eles descobrem que já teve outras mortes aquelas,e começou no no final do século XVII,depois que as tais árvores foram plantadas em solo americano. Mas depois de algum tempo de mortes,parou do nada. Descobriram que essas mortes aparecem de cem em cem anos,mas suspeitam que seja... um espírito. Vejamos...

Depois de tanta pesquisa...

Sydney: Bem que suspeitava que era um espírito!!

Amy: Também suspeitava.

Dean: É por isso que amo vocês!

Sam: Se é um espírito,então qual é?

Sydney: Calma! Temos muita pesquisa pela frente.

Amy: Acho que temos que ir na biblioteca,achar mais coisa.

Dean: A japa tem razão,temos que ir na biblioteca.

Sam: Tudo bem. Então vamos para lá.

Sydney: Mas não é melhor duas pessoas ir pra lá e outras duas ficarem aqui ,pesquisando no _laptop_?

Amy: Ela tá certa. Você e o Sam ficam aqui pesquisando e, eu o sr. Saco Furado vamos para a biblioteca.

Dean: Ah, porquê o Sammy não pode ir com a senhorita?

Amy: Porque... se você estiver aqui coma Sydney,não ia prestar!(**n/a:**___e ela tá certa,porque... ia rolar... hum... é como diz o apresentador Marcos Mion_:"**SÓ-SÓ-SA-FADEEEEEEZAAAA**!!!")

Sam: É mesmo.

Dean: Vocês são estraga-prazeres mesmo!

Sydney: Não ia rolar nada. Eu hein?! Vocês têm mentes poluídas,mesmo...

Dean: E como esses dois têm!

Sam: Somos realistas.

Sydney: O _cacete_ que são! Só querem mesmo encher o saco!

Amy: Ora, vai catar coquinho colega!

Sydney: Vai você!

Dean: Adoro quando as duas discutem!

Sam: Nossa! Isso foi **GAY**!

Dean: Vai pro inferno!

Depois disso, Dean e Amy foram para a biblioteca enquanto Dam e Syd ficaram no quarto do hotel,pesquisando. Mas... sem sucesso,o que acharam notícias das mortes anteriores,até... 1708. Eles acharam estranho isso,mas o bom foi que encontraram pelo menos isso. Durante essa longa pesquisa ,um liga pro outro,falando o que descobrira e combinaram de se encontrar num lanchonete local. Depois dessa ligação,os dois resolvem ir. Até que... alguém aparece na porta do hotel. E era...

Ivan: Será que posso falar com você,Sydney?

Sydney(surpresa): Hã? P-Pode.

Sam: A gente se encontra lá.

Sydney: Ok.

Depois que ele falou isso,ele sai em direção o ponto de encontro,a lanchonete.

Sydney: O que queria falar comigo?

Ivan: Acho que você e eles estão investigando a morte do cara.

Quando ele falou isso,ela o olhou com uma cara de surpresa. E os dois entram no quarto dela. Depois ele tira uns papéis dentro de seu blazer e coloca em cima de uma das camas. Então...

Ivan: Olha que eu encontrei...?!

Sydney: Valeu,Ivan! Mas... como conseguiu?

Ivan: Conheço o irmão de Susan,ele trabalha na delegacia,é recepcionista. Ele deu um jeitinho e... deu esse resultado.

Sydney: É por isso que te adoro!

Ivan: Isso eu já sabia! Mudando de assunto... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sydney: Pode.

Ivan: Teve alguma notícia de seu pai?

Sydney: Tive Aliás,nesses últimos meses,reencontrei ele.

Ivan: Como foi?

Sydney: Foi meio turbulento,mas no fim... deu tudo certo.

Ivan: Que bom! Mas... como assim... "turbulento"?

Sydney: É uma longa história...

Ivan: Como diz a Giselle: "_Conta tudo,amiga!_"

Sydney: Bem... ele e o pai da Amy pensou que os garotos eram assassinos, e com isso,fizeram nos afastar deles ,pois uma tal informante deles falaram isso. Não deixaram falar que eles não eram que estavam penasando ,tudo mais. Brigamos feio. Depois eles queriam que Amy e eu voltássemos para o Missouri ,mas na hora,falamos a verdade . Falamos que a tal informante era falsa,ela era uma ladra mercenária e que os meninos eram na verdade filhos de um grande amigo deles.

Ivan: Nossa! E depois disso tudo vocês fizeram as pazes?

Sydney: Depois disso tudo, deu tudo certo. Nos pediram desculpas e perdoamos.

Ivan: E como ficou a histórias com eles?

Sydney: Pediram desculpas aos irmãos e eles aceitaram. Agora eles prometeram nos proteger,mas estavam falando brincando.

Ivan: Pelo jeito,vocês se dão super bem?

Sydney: Bem até demais. Nos consideramos... a Turma do **Scooby Doo**!

Ivan(rindo muito): Tá de brincadeira,né?!

Sydney: É verdade. Imagina quem é **Salsicha**?

Ivan(caindo na risada): Você não existe,Sydney.

Sydney: Mas é verdade.

Ivan: Quando você e a Amy conheceu eles?

Sydney: Foi em_ Arkansas_,há quase um anos. Foi até numa lanchonete local,por acaso. Tudo começou quando a Amy deixou a pasta dela cair,e sem querer caiu uma foto,que tinha nossos pais e o pai deles. Daí,eles começam a puxar conversa,vimos que tínhamos algo em comum. Então trocamos telefones pra manter contato e com isso,ficamos amigos.

Ivan: Hum... bom saber. Mas pelo o que vi... vocês são mais que "amigos".

Sydney: Engraçadinho!

Ivan: Pelo o clima da conversa entre você e as meninas...

Sydney: Você percebe o clima que está rolando,hein?!

Ivan: Eu sei que quando junta você,Amy e minha prima... só segredinho.

Sydney: Ai Ivan! Você não muda.

Ivan: Eu conheço as mulheres.

Sydney: Sem graça você,hein?!

Ivan: Sou nada! Apenas sou... realista!

Sydney: Sei...

Ivan: Tá ficando cm um deles?

Sydney: Tá parecendo irmão mais velho!

Ivan: Você não me respondeu a minha pergunta. É com o tal de Sam que você tá ficando?

Sydney: Você é chato,hein?! Tá parecendo o Dean!

Ivan: Quem é Dean?

Sydney: É irmão mais velho do Sam. Acho que vocês dois se dariam muito bem,pois pra encher o meu saco são ótimos!

Ivan(rindo): Imagino como ele seja.

Sydney: Mas no fundo,ele é bacana

Ivan: Ah então é com ele?

Sydney:Quer parar de interrogação?

Ivan: Então descobri!

Sydney: Chega Ivan!

Ivan(rindo): Tá bom,parei!

Enquanto os dois conversavam e riram,relembrando os velhos tempos,os outros estavam esperando no local combinado e,logo o Sam chega.

Dean: Aleluia!

Amy: Cadê e Syd?

Sydney: Quando estávamos saindo de lá, o primo d e Giselle apareceu e queria falar com ela.

Amy: O Ivan apareceu lá?! Você sabe qual era o assunto?

Sam: Não. Quando ele falou isso,falei que estava indo na frente.

Amy: Ah...

Dean: O que aquele cara queria com a Syd?

Amy: Sei lá! Eu vou saber...?

Dean: Vou lá pra saber.

Sam: É melhor não porque... ela falou que depois da conversa,já estava vindo.

Dean: E se a tal conversa demorar?

Sam: A gente liga.

Amy: Pra quê esquentar a cabeça? Daqui a pouco ela tá aqui.

Dean: Tudo bem. Mas se demorar,eu vou lá no hotel!

Sam: Tudo bem,se é assim...

Quando ele falou isso,o casal 20 engoliu seco,pressentiram que isso não irá acabar bem. Enquanto ela não chegava,eles discutiram sobre a tal pesquisa.

Amy: Mas como não descobrimos quem seria o tal espírito.

Sam: Tá mais difícil que imaginava.

Dean: É verdade... Tô pensando aqui...

Amy: O que você tá pensando ,colega?

Dean: Se está aparecendo gente decapitada,será que o espírito seja... um carrasco sedento de sangue?!

Sam: Um bom palpite,maninho!

Amy: Mas.. como que um carrasco pode ter um cavalo negro?

Dean: É verdade.

Sam: Pode ser um soldado morto injustamente ou foi vítima de traição,sei lá!

Amy: Que orgulho dos meus bebês!

Dean: Que **GAY**,japa! Tá parecendo a Sydney!

Sam: Por falar nela... ela faz falta aqui.

Amy: É.

Dean(olhando para o relógio): Ela tá demorando muito.

Sam: Tá mesmo.

Dean: O que que aquele Ivan quer com ela?

Amy: Sei lá.

Dean: Amy... você está sabendo de alguma coisa e está escondendo?

Amy: Não tô sabendo de nada. E não estou escondendo nada,também.

Dean: Hum... é bom mesmo.

Amy: Não acredito que desconfiou de mim?

Dean: Vocês duas sempre guardam segredinho.

Amy: Escuta aqui...

Sam: Quer parar vocês dois?!

Os dois: Desculpa...

Sam: Tudo bem que ela está demorando,mas não precisam entrar em conflito.

Dean: Então você sabe,né?!

Sam: O que?

Dean: A conversa entre a Syd com aquele Ivan. Qual era o assunto?

Sam: Eu não sei qual era o assunto.

Dean: Você não sabe mesmo?

Sam: Eu não sei,tá legal?! Se eu soubesse,falaria!

Dean: Estão me escondendo alguma coisa?

Casal 20: Não!

Dean: Hum...

Ele fez que acreditou,mas com uma pulga atrás da orelha,querendo saber qual era o assunto da tal conversa. Se passa quase uma hora e meia,aquela demora já não era normal,eles ficaram preocupados,até que... Dean não aguenta,pega as chaves do carro e levanta da cadeira.

O Casal 20 ficou olhando,com medo do que possa acontecer.

Amy: Aonde você vai?

Dean: Quero saber o motivo dessa demora!

Sam: Espere mais um pouco...

Dean: Eu cansei de esperar,ok?! Vou lá!

Amy: Mas...

Quando ela ia falar,ele sai correndo,sem dizer nada.

Sam: O que foi?

Amy: Alguma coisa não acabar bem.

Sam: Concordo. Vamos!

Eles resolvem do recinto,ele apenas coloca o dinheiro dos pedidos na mesa.

Durante o trio ficaram esperando,a nossa heroína estava(ainda) conversa com o Ivan,relembrando os bons e velhos tempos. Até que...

Ivan: Nossa,já está anoitecendo.

Sydney: Que horas são?

Ivan(olhando o relógio): São... quase 18 hrs. Por quê?

Sydney: Ah,não! Era pra está na lanchonete. Os três ficarão uma fera comigo.

Ivan: Desculpa ,eu... não queria tomar o seu tempo.

Sydney: Tudo bem. Eu também me distraí. Tô até vendo,vão me dá até bronca e com razão. Mas... mesmo assim,valeu pelo o que achou.

Ivan: Pode contar comigo!

Sudney: Tenho que mostrar a eles.

Ivan: Se eu achar mais coisa, te falo.

Sydney: Valeu mesmo!

Então, os dois se abraçam,com isso rola um certo... clima. Até que... que... do nada... ele lasca um "selão" nela(**n/a:** _uuuuiiiiiii!!!_). Nessa hora,ela gela e fica imóvel e ao mesmo tempo,ficou paralisada.

Depois dessa cena...

Ivan(sem jeito): M-Me desculpe! Eu não queria fazer isso,eu...

Sydney: Tudo bem. Sem problemas.

Ivan: Tenho que ir... Acho que o pessoal tá me esperando. Eh... até logo.

Sydney; Até. E mais uma vez,muito obrigado pelo que trouxe.

Ivan: Não foi nada.

Então,ele sai do quarto dela totalmente sem graça pelo que houve. Enquanto a nossa heroína ficou a consciência bastante pesada,por causa da demora e conturbada pelo o que rolou entre ela e o Ivan,seu grande amor do passado. Por dentro,ela se remoía com os seus sentimentos e estava suando frio,pois o que rolou entre eles é como o passado voltasse com força,mas ela pensou no que iria rolar no presente.

Pensou com ela mesma:"_Ainda bem que ninguém viu!_". Mal ela pensou isso,alguém abre a porta,quando ele acaba de pegar as coisas que o Ivan deu a ela ia direção da porta,tinha uma pessoa encostada na porta. Era o Dean,com seus braços cruzados e olhando para a cara dela com um olhar fulminante e com uma cara que... não sei explicar. O que pode acontecer? Veremos...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A**: _Gostaram do capítulo ? Espero que sim..._

_Já estão com seus corações nas mãos? Então.... aguardem o próximo capítulo que terá fortes emoções,preparem seus lencinhos e o coração,pois muita coisa pode acontecer,e não é boa. Putz! Tô cometendo __**spoiler**__ aqui!! Aguardem o próximo capítulo...._

_Não esquecem do __**reviews**__,hein?!_

_Beijos para todos que leem a minha fic._


	7. Segredos e confiança

**N/A:** _Olá gente! Tudo bem gente? Espero que sim..._

_Viram como acabou o capítulo anterior? Agora... o bicho realmente vai pegar! Como diz o_ **Galvão Bueno**: "**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJA CORAÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!**"

_Prepare o seu coração,pois esse capítulo terá fortes emoções. E... prepare os lencinhos. Ah... e aproveitando: eu dedico esse capítulo a minha amigona _**Anne Sullivan**_. Quando estava terminando a 3ª fic,ela veio com essa ideia maravilhosa,deu a ideia até da música,que... vocês vão saber qual no final do capítulo. Quando ela deu a ideia da música e a ideia que ela teve,na hora me arrepiou,juro! Amiga,dedico a você, e valeu pela big ajuda. Te adoro pacas!!!_

_Boa Leitura._

**ENJOY IT**_!!!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando ela o vê,gela na hora,sua garganta seca na hora,as coisas que estavam nas mãos dela caem e ela não consegue falar um "a", do jeito que estava,queria que o chão abrisse e pensa com ela mesmo: "_Agora ferrou tudo! Tô perdida literalmente!!_"

(**P.S.: **_vocês querem saber como Dean viu a tal cena? ele foi como um foguete no quarto,e quando abriu a porta e... viu,depois que viu,fechou a porta silenciosamente e quando viu o Ivan sair, se escondeu em um lugar pra não ser visto_.)

Depois do susto...

Dean: Então esse é o tal do Ivan?

Sydney(disfarçando): É ele mesmo. Ele era meu amigo em _Oklaholma_e...

Dean: Amigo? E desde quando os amigos se beijam? (**n/a**:_noooooossssssaaaaaa! essa doeu!_)

Quando ele falou isso,foi o fim para ela. Sim,minha gente! Ele viu a tal cena!! Imagina como ela ficou...

Sydney: C-Como?

Dean: Não adianta disfarçar,pois eu vi!

Sydney: Como assim...?

Dean: Pára de cinismo,garota! Eu vi e nem adianta disfarçar !

Sydney: Posso explicar...

Dean: Explicar o quê?! Me diz,explicar o quê?! Ficamos te esperando até agora e quando chego,te vejo... nos braços de outro! Há quanto tempo você está me traindo?

Sydney: Traindo? Qual é! Eu não te traí...

Dean: Então... o que significa a cena que eu vi? É imaginação alucinada que eu tive ou o quê?!

Sydney: Foi só um... beijo. Só isso.

Dean: Nossa! E aquele papo de "carne fraca",não pode ver nenhum rabo de saia,etc..?

Sydney: Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com outra. Você não sabe do que está falando.

Dean: Sei sim,Sydney! Sei do que estou falando! Você faz de justa,mas também tem carne fraca!

Sydney: O quê?!

Dean: É isso mesmo! Como pode enganar tanto?

Sydney: Não tô enganando ninguém...

Dean: Pára de negar!! Está na cara que você está mentindo.

Sydney: Posso explicar,por favor?!

Dean: Explicar o quê? Essa sua "amizade" entre você e o trouxa do Ivan?

Sydney: Ele não é trouxa!! Olha o que você está dizendo!

Dean: Sei o que estou dizendo!

Sydney: Vai me deixar explicar?!

Dean: Vai! Me diz o que tem pra falar!

Sydney: Conheci o Ivan há 4 anos atrás,depois que Amy e eu acabamos o trabalho em Newkirk,Oklaholma . Fomos embora e perdemos o contato com ele. Mas durante o trabalho,ficamos amigas dele e das primas Giselle e Audrey.

Dean: Então,você e a japa já conheciam os Pratt?

Sydney: É. Mas teve algo que aconteceu durante a investigação que não tive a coragem de...

Dean: Pára de lenga lenga e fala logo!

Sydney: Tive um romance com Ivan Pratt!!!

Quando ela falou isso,ele fica pasmo.

Dean; Você o quê?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo. Mas isso já faz 4 anos,mas o meu sentimento por ele foi o mesmo. Quando Amy e eu saímos de lá,Ivan e eu prometemos que aconteça o que acontecer,mesmo estando com outras pessoas, nunca esquecer um do outro. O que rolou entre a gente foi tão... forte e intenso,que já até pensei em... largar a caçada! Mas quando falei pra ele que era caçadora e contei a minha história, depois que ele me chamou de maluca e tudo mais,ele disse pra mim continuar o que estou fazendo e ir atrás do meu pai do que ficar numa vidinha monótona e tediosa. E ele acertou: encontrei o meu pai,esclarecemos tudo e... conheci você.

Dean: Era isso que queria me falar?

Sydney: Era.

Dean: E por quê agora?

Sydney: Porque eu não tive coragem.

Dean: Alguém sabe dessa história? Garanto que a Amy sabia.

Sydney: É,ela sabia.

Dean: Alguém mais?

Sydney(suspirando): O Sam.

Dean: O Sammy sabia? Mas como...?

Sydney; Quando vi o Ivan pela 1ª vez depois de tanto tempo,ele reparou na minha reação. E no caminho,ele começou a me cutucar. Até que... contei tudo e ele jurou guardar segredo.

Dean: Ele sabia? Os dois sabiam! Por que esconderam isso de mim?

Sydney: Pra que não tenha essa reação como agora!

Dean: Engraçadinha!

Sydney: Mas é sério que estou falando! E também... não queria te magoar.

Dean: Me magoar? Só de esconder esse seu segredo já me magoou!

Sydney: Olha,me desculpe,eu não queria...

Dean: O que? Me magoar? Nunca pensei isso vindo de você!

Sydney: Eu sei que tive uma recaída,mas pelo menos eu não tentei ir para a cama com ele.

Dean: Como?!

Sydney: Se você teve essa recaída com a Melody... Aliás,homem pode ter recaída,por que mulher mulher não pode?

Dean: Já começou com o papo de feminista!

Sydney: Isso mesmo! Pois o homem quando tem recaída,tudo bem,é "coisa de homem",mas quando é mulher,é sem-vergonha,vadia e tudo mais... Olha eu sei o que fiz e reconheço o meu erro,mas,pô! O Ivan faz parte do meu passado.

Dean: Que profundo isso! E por que tá me falando isso,hein?! Me responda!

Sydney: Porque.. você faz parte do meu presente e quem sabe,do meu futuro!(**n/a:** _ooowww!!so sweet!!)_

Dean: Olha,eu não acredito em nada que você me falou. Tudo o que você está me dizendo é um monte de mentiras!

Sydney: O quê? Eu abrir o meu coração pra você á toa?

Dean: E isso explica a sua cara pálida aquele dia. Porque viu ele e não falou nada. Escondeu o tempo todo e depois vem com lorotas e...

Sydney: Eu nunca fui sincera em toda a minha vida! E não tô acreditando que está duvidando da minha palavra? Quem nunca errou na vida?! E depois de tudo esclarecido,é assim que me trata? Parece que está fazendo certo,mas não tá! Me diz: você nunca errou na vida?Esta achando justo o que está fazendo comigo? Me maltratando,me pondo pra baixo? Sabendo que estou com minha consciência pesada no que fiz? Anda! Me responde!

Dean: É porque você merece!

Sydney: Então em _Phoenix_,briguei com o meu pai a toa? É isso que quer me dizer? Fiz de tudo pra te defender,pois ele te chamou de assassino e é assim que me agradece?

Dean: Eu nem sei o que dizer pra você.

Depois que falou isso,já foi pra direção a porta.

Sydney: Qual é! Você confia em mim?

Dean: Eu... confiei em você!

Depois disso,ele abra a porta e sai,abateu a porta brutalmente Ao ouvir o que ele disse,ela cai aos prantos,pois aquilo foi como uma faca entrasse fatalmente em seu peito ou como fosse levar um tapa na cara. Foi um fim pra ela,aquilo aquilo a desmoronou de vez, e com isso ela não parava de chorar. Ele foi até o quarto onde está hospedado com seu irmão, quando ele abre a porta,avista o Casal 20,com uma cara de preocupados por causa da sua saída na lanchonete.

Sam: Aleluia! Você estava aonde?

Dean: Vocês sabiam,né?!

Amy: Do quê?

Dean: Chega de cinismo,garota!

Amy(alterando a voz): Olha como você fala comigo!?!

Sam: Do que está falando,Dean?

Dean? Sabiam que aquele... Ivan Pratt era ex-namorado da Sydney o tempo todo e não me falaram nada?

Sam: Pra falar a verdade ,já sabíamos. Mas tive que jurar a guardar segredo a ela ,porque ela não queria magoar.

Amy: E eu não queria tocar nesse assunto.

Dean: Vocês me apunhalaram pelas costas!

Amy: Como é que é?!

Sam: Por que está falando assim?

Dean: Quando cheguei,no quarto dela,ela e aquele mala aos "amassos"!

Casal 20: O quê?!

Dean: Ficaram surpresos,né?! Mas é isso mesmo que vocês ouviram, Como podem fazer isso comigo?

Amy: Não fizemos nada.

Dean: Ah,então tô louco?

!Sam: Você está atacando a toa. Isso daí é entre vocês dois,não queríamos interferir!

Dean: Mas interferiram! Vou sair...

Amy: Pra onde?

Dean: Pra qualquer lugar,pra não ver a cara de vocês!

Sam: Mas Dean...

Amy: Deixa! Ele tá nervoso,deixa ele sair pra esfriar a cabeça.

Sam: Bem que você pressentiu que isso não ia acabar bem.

Amy: É. Minha intuição não falha!

O Casal 20 ficou com uma cara de "_tacho_"(**n/a:**_ pelo amor de Deus! não é a cara da __Genevieve__!!_), Dean resolve sair pra esfriar a cabeça e Sydney debulhando de lágrimas no quarto. O inevitável aconteceu: **Sr**. e **Sra Smith** brigaram feio e se separaram. O outro casal não sabia o que fazer,agora o caso ficará difícil, pois o casal mais querido por todos nós se desfez. Tem uma coisa pra falar: quando ele saiu do quarto,ele passou em frente a porta do quarto dela,e ouve alguns soluços dela. Bem que queria pedir desculpas,mas o orgulho não deixou ele passou reto,sentido a algum bar que tenhas cervejas para afogar as suas mágoas. Será que isso é um sinal que podem reatar? E até quando essa dura separação vai durar? Veremos...

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Curtiram o capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Falei para vocês iriam ficar com coração na mão,não falei?! Quando escrevi isso,também fiquei com meu coração na mão. E também estava bastante inspirada quando escrevi! Pensam que esqueci de falar da música,né?!_

_Então a música que rola no final da briga dos dois ... "__**I Hate This Part**__",das __**Pussycat Dolls**__ (__**AMO**__ essa música!!). A música é linda ,a letra e a tradução... nem me fale!!Até falei para a minha amiga __**Anne **__via __**msn**__: "Imagina quando acaba a briga dos dois, começa aquele solo do piano..."_

_Ela ficou arrepiada,imagina eu quando ela deu a ideia?! Eu sei que você estão bravos comigo, fazer o quê,né?!_

_Mas eis aqui o link (só juntar os espaços):_ _ht tp: //w w w.4s ha red.c om/file/ 881 006 94/a88e 07e 0/04_I_ Hate_ This_ Part. html?s=1_

_Aliás,faz tempo que não coloco música na fic,né?! Mas terá mais links de música,oks?!_

_Beijos a todos que leem a minha,e não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?!_


	8. Consolo

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida!!! Tudo bem? Espero que sim.._

_E aí? Ficaram com o coração na mão no capítulo anterior? Imagina como eu fiquei quando escrevi..._

_Fiquei com o coração bastante apertado enquanto escrevi esse capítulo,tomara que vocês não choraram,né?! * risos* _

_Vocês vão adorar esse capítulo,tá muito legal! E pra complementar... achei até uma música,é "__**Away From The Sun**__", do __**3 Doors Down**__. A música é linda,a tradução... sem comentários. E a tradução tem tudo a ver com o capítulo o link da musica (só juntar os espaços): http: //w ww. 4s har ed.c om/file/591 47302/c3c1 5b6b/2_-_A way_fro m_the _Sun .html?s=1ay List &p= 7E44 CA2 0031E 9E8A&ind ex =0_

_Chega de conversa e vamos para o capítulo._

_Boa Leitura!_

**ENJOY IT**_!!!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

O clima ficou chato depois que tudo aconteceu. Sam e Amy foram ao quarto onde a Sydney estava e a encontra estirada em uma das cama,abraçando um travesseiro,chorando muito. Ao abrir a porta,se deparam com a cena,ficam com seus corações apertados e com um enorme nó em suas gargantas.

Amy: Syd?

Sydney(levantando da cama e enxugando as lágrimas): Vocês estavam aí faz tempo?

Sam: Não. Acabamos de entrar.

Sydney: Então,já ficaram sabendo do que aconteceu.

Amy: Já. Mais ou menos,mas estamos sabendo.

Sam: Mas... o que realmente aconteceu?

Sydney: Depois,que você foi pra lanchonete, o Ivan... veio aqui pra me mostrar umas papeladas sobre a vítima, aí começamos a mudar de assunto, começamos a relembrar doa acontecimentos em Oklaholma e com isso,esquecemos da hora.

Amy: Isso explica a demora.

Sydney: Quando demos conta,estava anoitecendo. Então,ele resolve ir embora,nos despedimos com um abraço e... do nada.... ele... ele me beijou!

Amy: Como?!

Sam: E você retribuiu?

Sydney: Não,ele me pegou de surpresa! Depois disso, ele me pede desculpas e sai. Eu rezando pra que ninguém visse a cena...

Dean: O Dean viu a cena.

Sydney: Exatamente. Quando penso em ir na lanchonete,vejo ele parado na porta. Aquela eu gelei, o mundo acabou pra mim naquele momento. Depois disso,brigamos feio, logo depois... ele saiu e bate a porta brutalmente .

Sam: Lamento pela briga.

Sydney(com olhos d'água): E disse que não confia mais em mim...!

Amy(abraçando a amiga): Ô Syd! Não fique assim,amiga!

Sam: É mesmo,não fique assim. Meu irmão quando está de cabeça quente,fala cada coisa.

Sydney(com voz embargada): Mas ele está super magoado comigo. Eu fui a culpada de tudo o que aconteceu,tô me sentindo uma inútil,um lixo...

Sam: Não se sinta assim,Syd! Amy e eu compreendemos você e, pode contar não só dela,mas também pode contar comigo.

Sydney: Eu nem sei como agradecer vocês!

O Casal 20 abraça a nossa heroína que estava muito mal com o que houve. Depois do abraço...

Sydney: Mudando de assunto... cadê as coisas que o Ivan achou?

Sydney: Eu nem sei. Acho que deixei cair no chão por causa do baque.

Sam(olhando para o chão): E está mesmo.(pegando os papéis)

Amy: Amiga,você precisa descansar um pouco,porque... depois que aconteceu,está com uma cara "derrubada".

Sydney: E vocês?

Sam: Ficamos aqui,pesquisando e olhando as coisas que ele achou. E me parece que coisa boa.

Amy: Parece mesmo.

Sydney: Vocês venceram mesmo,vou descansar um pouco. E... juízo,hein?! Não quero ouvir gemidos durante a noite.

Sam: Sem graça!

Depois,ela vai no banheiro colocar uma roupa confortável para dormir. Então,ela sai do banheiro e vai direto para a cama que estava antes.

Enquanto olhavam os papéis,um deles olham a Syd dormindo,com uma dor no coração.

Sam: O que foi?

Amy: Tô com uma dó da minha amiga.

Sam: Também estou. Nunca vi ela tão... arrasada.

Amy: Se ela está assim,imagina o seu irmão está?

Sam: Ele tá dando um de durão,mas... conheço meu irmão como ninguém.

Amy: Agora com os dois separados,o clima vai ser triste e pesado.

Sam: Vai ficar mesmo. Adorava ver os dois juntos.

Amy: Eu também. Era um casal que deu certo

Sm: Lembro que... quando ele falava dela,ele ficava com brilhos nos olhos.

Amy: Imagino. Será que eles vão voltar?

Sam: Só o tempo dirá!

Amy: Tem razão. Só o tempo dirá.

É... eles têm razão. Mas será que vai durar para sempre essa triste separação? Ou até o final dessa fic?

Então vejamos...(**n/a**: _pensaram que ia deixar para o próximo capítulo,né?! enganei vocês!!!_)

Se passaram quase uma semana daquela briga e o clima triste pairava no ar. Enquanto um casal estava na fossa, o outro ficou por conta do caso,que não está dando em nada. Até que... esses dias,Ivan foi visitar a nossa querida heroína que está na profunda tristeza.

Chegando lá... ele a vê estirada na cama de pijama,com os olhos inchados e vermelhos.

Ivan: Syd?

Sydney: Ivan?! Você por aqui?

Ivan: Queria falar com você.

Sydney: Sobre o quê?

Ivan: Soube o que aconteceu entre você e o irmão do Sam.

Sydney: Como?

Ivan: A Amy me contou. Olha,eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu,eu não queria ser o pivô da briga,tô totalmente sem graça...

Sydney: Tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar...

Ivan: Preciso sim. Eu nunca quis que ficasse desse jeito. Lembra da nossa promessa?

Sydney: Lembro sim.

Ivan: Agora você arranjou uma pessoa,estraguei tudo. Ele não olha mais pra sua cara e eu fui o culpado.

Sydney: Não se culpe,Ivan! Eu também tive culpa no que aconteceu,e mereço esse castigo.

Ivan: Mas farei de tudo pra que vocês se reconciliem.

Sydney: Olha... eu nem sei lhe agradeço. Mas não precisa fazer isso.

Ivan: Preciso fazer isso sim!

Sydney: Mas por quê essa preocupação?

Ivan: Tenho uma coisa pra falar desde que te vi na cafeteria.

Sydney? O que? Pode falar.

Ivan: É que... há três meses... eu estou... noivo!

Quando ele falou isso,ela ficou pasma,mas surpresa.

Sydney: O quê?!

Ivan: É isso mesmo. Estou noivo há 3 meses e daqui a algumas semanas vou me casar.

Sydney: Que coisa mais... linda que você está me falando!

Os dois dão lindo abraço

Sydney: Estou feliz por você! Há quanto tempo você a conheceu?

Ivan: Vi fazer 2 anos semana que vem.

Sydney: E o nome da... sortuda?

Ivan: É Annabeth.

Sydney: Que nome fofo!

Ivan(mostrando uma foto): Essa é ela.

Sydney: Nossa! Ela é linda. Aliás,vocês formam um casal lindo. Espero que vocês sejam felizes,todos os dias.

Ivan: E o melhor de tudo: depois que a pedi em casamento,ela me disse que...

Sydney: O que?

Ivan: Está esperando um filho meu!

Sydney: Que legal! Vocês serão muito felizes. Tomara que o bebê puxe a beleza dos pais!

Ivan: Sabia que que você ia adorar essa notícia.

Sydney: Mas tô muito feliz por você,Ivan! Pelo menos você vai ter uma família e eu...

Ivan: Calma,Syd! Se eu destruí,irei consertar.

Sydney: Pô você é um amigo e tanto!

Ivan: Pode contar comigo. Cadê a Amy?

Sydney: Saiu com o Sam.

Ivan: Hum... sabe para aonde eles foram?

Sydney: Pior que não.

Ivan: Ah... quando for ver os dois,fala que eu quero ver eles,tá legal?!

Sydney: Falo sim.

Ivan: E você,mocinha,trate de sair dessa cama ,lavar esse rosto e dar a volta por cima. Pois desse jeito não vai pra frente!

Sydney: Valeu pelo incentivo.

Depois disso,eles dão o último abraço e ele sai. O que ele disse,ficou rondando na cabeça dela. Então,ela levanta da cama e vai direto para a mesa que estava seu _laptop_,sentou numa cadeira e começou a pesquisar em sites de busca. Enquanto ela pesquisa ,o Casal 20 volta de uma investigação quando por um acaso,dão de encontro com o Ivan.

Amy: O que o mocinho faz aqui?

Ivan: É com vocês que queria falar.

Sam: Sobre o quê?!

Amy: Precisa falar assim com ele?!

Ivan: É sobre... a briga dos dois.

Amy: Jura? Então... estamos indo para o hotel e conversamos lá.

Ivan: Tudo bem.

Então,os três vão ara o hotel,entram no quarto aonde estavam antes,dos irmãos. A sorte é que... o mais velho não estava lá,por enquanto.

Sam: Qual é o assunto?

Ivan: Sei que a briga do seu irmão com a Syd foi feia e tudo por minha causa e...

Sam: Aonde você quer chegar?

Amy: Sam!

Ivan: É que... o que eu quero e vocês também querem é que eles voltam as boas,porque eu não estou gostando de ver ela daquele jeito,acho que vocês não estão.

Sam: Até que... você tem razão. Meu irmão está muito pra baixo mas não admite,pois ele é cabeça-dura!

Ivan: Então.... Se nós fizemos alguma coisa pra que os dois reatam,a hora é agora!

Amy: Tô nessa!

Sam: Eu também tô! Mas tem que ter um plano.

Amy: Verdade.

Ivan: Vamos ter que pensar juntos.

Sam: Mas qual?

Amy; Vamos botar as nossas cacholas pra funcionar!

Sam(rindo): Falando assim,aprece a Sydney.

Ivan: Parece mesmo.

Amy: Tô com uma saudade dela de antes,pois agora só sabe chorar.

Ivan: Não se preocupe,japa. Nós vamos trazer a felicidade para os dois.

Sam: É mesmo, eles estão precisando muito.

Então,o trio começa a botar as cacholas pra funcionar,literalmente,pra bolar um plano pra que os dois reatarem. Estavam até até discutindo algumas ideias,estratégias,planos,até que... Dean chega no quarto com algo em suas mãos,e logo de cara... vê o Ivan. O Casal 20 pressentiu que o bicho vai pegar.

Então...

Sam: Você aqui essa a hora?

Dean: Fui comprar algo pra comer e... o quê que esse _playboy _tá fazendo aqui?

Amy: Ele veio...

Ivan: Eu vim conversar com você!

Dean(irônico): Não me diga?! Sobre o quê você quer falar comigo?

Ivan: Sobre a Sydney.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Eu sei que vocês querem me matar,mas se eu continuar,o capítulo vai virar uma novela mexicana!Ah... tava conversando via __**msn**__ com uma amiga e perguntei se a música que coloquei nesse capítulo (até coloquei o link) seria a música do__** Sr**__ e __**Sr Smith**__,ela __**AMOU**__! E vocês?! O que acham? Me mandam __**MP**__ pra mim,oks?!_

_Mas aguarde o próximo capítulo,terá fortes emoções,e... __**haaaaaaaaaaja lenços!**__!!!!! * risos*_

_Mas... desde aqui,quero agradecer a todos que leem a minha fic,mesmo não deixando __**reviews**__,né?! (tô sentindo muito a falta dos __**reviews**__!)_

_Quero ver __**reviews**__ aqui,senão... vocês não vão saber qual era a tal conversa,sabemos que é sobre a __**Sydney**__,mas o quê se refere a ela?_

_Aguardem..._

_Beijos para todos!_


	9. Candidato ideal

**N/A: **_Hello __Guys__!!! Tudo bem?! Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Agora vocês vão saber qual era o assunto que __**Ivan Pratt**__ queria falar com __**Dean Winchester**__. Sabemos que é sobre a nossa heroína,mas o quê?!_

_Muita coisa pode acontecer nesse capítulo,tomara que gostem._

_Boa Leitura a todos!_

**ENJOY**** IT**_!!!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quando ele falou isso,Sam engoliu seco,Amy fica morrendo de medo e Dean o olha com cara de ódio.

Dean: Então,é sobre ela você quer falar comigo?

Ivan: É.

Amy: Sam e eu vamos sair pra que fiquem a vontade...

Ivan: Vocês não precisam sair! É coisa prévia.

Dean: É bom esmo. Porque... eu não aguento olhar pra tua cara.

Ivan: Não vim pra brigar,vim pra conversar!

Dean: Que garoto mais certinho! Me diz: vocês e a Sydney estão juntos?

Ivan: Não! Não estamos juntos.

Dean: Mentira! Eu vi você,aos beijos!

Ivan: Você está se alterando á-toa ! Acontece que...

Quando ele ia completar a frase,Dean lhe dá um belo soco de direita no queixo dele e ele cai no chão. Amy foi acudir o amigo e Sam segura seu irmão para não acontecer coisa pior.

Sam: Você tá louco ,Dean!

Dean: Ele merecia muito mais do que isso!

Amy(levantando o amigo) Você tá bem?

Ivan(fazendo força pra levantar e leva a sua mão no queixo):Tô bem sim.

Dean: Se queria tanto a Sydney,parabéns! Ela é toda sua! Faça um bom proveito!

Ivan: Tudo bem que aconteceu entre nós,mas...

Dean: O quê? Não quer mais?

Ivan: É de você que ela gosta!!

Dean: Por quê está falando isso?

Ivan: Acontece que estou noivo de outra pessoa! E daqui a algumas semanas,vou me casar!

Os três: O quê?!

Ivan: É.Tudo bem que rolou um clima entre Sydney e eu,mas... foi apenas um beijo! Agora,estou tocando a minha vida pra frente,mas nunca esuqecerei dela. E você está jogando a sua sorte fora!

Dean: E que sorte seria?

Ivan: Sorte... de estar com ela,ficar com ela! Por ela ser alegre e divertida, é como fosse um... presente . Tava até torcendo pra que ela conhecesse um cara legal,que seja especial para ela. Mas vi que você não é o candidato ideal!

Dean(se aproximando): Como é que é?

Ivan(encarando): É isso que você ouviu! O que eu não fiz é ela sofrer,aliás,eu nunca quis que alguém fizesse isso com ela,mas você fez! Agora,ela só sabe chorar,não tem mais ânimo pra nada. Uma coisa eu falo: se algo ruim acontecer com ela,a culpa vai ser sua!!!

Quando ele falou isso,todos ficaram em silêncio,não disseram nenhum pio.

Ivan: Já vou,tá?! Qualquer coisa, a gente se fala.

Amy: Tudo bem

Sam: Falô!

Ele se despediu do casal,saiu olhando fixamente para o Dean. E aquilo que disse, entrou em sua mente como uma flecha,fez ele pensar no que falou a ela naquela noite. Começou a pensar:"_O que foi que eu fiz?_". Vendo que seu irmão estava bastante,Sam resolve sair do quarto e a Amy vai logo atrás,o deixando durante o que estava acontecendo lá,Sydney estava pesquisando sobre quem seria o tal espírito assassino . Então... ela pesquisava,pesquisava,foi atrás de mais sites ,até que... ela achou um site e começa a "fuçar" e... ela acha uma coisa que tem tudo a ver com as mortes,mas ela também acha uma pista-chave: o cavalo negro.

Depois de tudo que pesquisou,ela ligou as três pistas: árvore-espírito-cavalo. Ela acha todas as possibilidades,mas ela achou em uma conclusão: o espírito assassino era nada mais,nada menos que... o **Cavaleiro Sem- Cabeça**.Depois que ela descobriu o tal assassino,o que era tristeza virou alegria. Do nada,ela fica totalmente feliz pela descoberta,até que esquece da briga que tivera aquela noite. Ela coloca seu querido I-Pod para funcionar de novo,bota uma música animada para rolar em comemoração de sua descoberta. Enquanto isso,Sam e Amy vão atrás de Ivan.

Sam: Espere!

Ivan: O que foi? Tiveram algum plano?

Amy: É verdade que você está noivo?

Ivan(mostrando o anel): É verdade.

Amy(abraçando): Parabéns!

Ivan: Obrigado,Amy!

Sam; Fico feliz,cara!

Ivan: Valeu,Sam.

Amy: A Syd sabe?

Ivan: Ela foi a primeira a saber.

Sam: Então,você passou lá?

Ivan: Passei.

Amy: E como ela reagiu com a notícia?

Ivan: Ela ficou muito feliz,me desejou tudo de bom,felicidades e tudo mais...

Amy: Típico dela.

Sam: O bom é que ela está se recuperando,já o meu irmão...

Amy: Nem reza com "braba" recupera.

Sam: Mas sem querer, você teve uma ideia.

Ivan: Qual?

Amy: Você esclareceu tudo. Quando você saiu de lá,ele ficou com uma cara...

Ivan: Imagino. Mas depois do que disse,duvido que ela não correr atrás dela.

Sam: É verdade.

Amy: E não?! Tomara que os dois reatam,pois não gosto desse clima de tristeza.

Ivan: Tem razão. Mas... vamos ficar na expectativa.

Depois disso,eles se despedem e antes,Ivan os convida para uma festa que a diretoria do museu da faculdade local estava promovendo,e a família e amigos de Susan e Theodore foram convidados para a comemoração de 110 anos do local. Logo que ele foi embora,o casal dá uma passadinha no quarto onde a Syd estava,quando eles se aproximam da porta,ouvem uma música animada e uma pessoa cantando,quando eles abrem a porta... eles veem ela cantando e dançando toda feliz.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**_Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Estão doidinhos pra saber o que vai acontecer depois,né?! Aguardem os próximos capítulos,que algo mais esperado vai acontecer,querem saber? Só ficar expectativa,viu?_

_E também estão doidinhos pra saber que música que a__** Sydney**__ colocou no I-Pod dela,né?! Uma coisa eu falo: não é as __**Pussycat Dolls**__! A música que botou na caixa é "__**Blame It On The Boogie**__",do __**The Jacksons**__. E essa música é uma simples homenagem ao meu eterno ídolo __**Michael Jackson**__. Que infelizmente se foi em junho desse ano. Eu ainda fico triste quando lembro que ele se foi,mas ele vai sempre vivo em meu coração,pra __**sempre**__ e__** sempre**__._

_Deixo eu parar por aqui senão vou acabar chorando aqui,o link da música(só juntar os espaços): _http ://www .4shared .com/ get/ 39035105/ 4b3bd41f/ the_ jacksons_ five_ -_ blame _ it _ on_ the_ boogie. html

_A música é muito legal,quando a escutei pela primeira vez,me apaixonei. Tem até o clipe dessa música,é só achar no __**You Tube**__.Falei muito por hoje,aguardem o próximo capítulo,hein?! Tá muito legal!_

_Não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?! Agora vai ser assim: sem __**reviews**__,sem capítulos!(* risos*)_

_Beijos a todos quem leem a minha fic!_


	10. A Descoberta

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Agora,fiquem com a continuação,tá legal?!_

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**_!!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ao verem a cena,eles ficam sem entender o motivo da alegria,mas ficam felizes por ver ela do jeito que era,alegre e amante da música.

Sem ela perceber,Amy vai até aonde estava o som estava e abaixa. Depois disso...

Sydney: Mas o quê...?

Amy: Qual é o motivo dessa alegria toda?

Sam: É isso mesmo.

Sydney: Vocês estão investigando sobre as mortes?

Amy: Lógico!

Sydney: Desconfiam de quem seja o assassino?

Sam: Não. Por quê? Você não diga que...

Sydney: Sim,eu achei! Tô meio em dúvida. Mas... parece que eu achei.

Amy: A velha Sydney voltando à ativa.

Sam(rindo): É verdade.

Amy: Num_ sites _louco da vida. Não se preocupem que imprimir e tá na mesinha. Vão vendo por aí,porque vou tomar banho que estou fedendo.

Amy: Parece? Pô,você ficou uma semana e fala que parece que tá fedendo? Lá virou um ninho de cobra!

Sydney: Cala a boca!Vou tomar banho.

Sam: Tá bom.

Amy: Como é bom ver você assim...

Sam : É bom ver ela como antes.

Eles têm razão,a nossa heroína está voltando como era antes. Enquanto ela joga água no corpo,o casal ficou olhando o resultado das pesquisas que ela fez. Tudo se encaixava com o que estava acontecendo na cidade.

Sam: Nossa! Tudo a ver com o que está acontecendo.

Amy: Tem mesmo. Minha amiga não é um gênio?!

Sam: É. Ela é um gênio!

Depois,ela saiu toda "perfumada" e já arrumada. (**n/a:** _ela não é louca de sair do banheiro de toalha,sabendo que tem um homem lá!_)

Sydney: Demorei?

Sam: Um pouco.

Amy: Meu bebê tá "cheloso"!

Sydney: Que **GAY**,Amy!Você tem que para de "andar" comigo.

Amy(rindo); Não é pra tanto,Syd!

Sydney: O que vocês acharam da pesquisa?

Sam: Tudo a ver com que está acontecendo .

Amy: É verdade. Só falta o **Johnny Depp**!

Sydney: É mesmo.

Sam: Ih... já começou!

Sydney: Não fica assim,bebê da tia!

Amy: Agora já sabemos o motivo das mortes.

Sam: Ele nunca irá descansar até procurar a sua cabeça!

Sydney: Me dá até medo ao lembrar disso.

Amy: Mas quem estará com a cabeça?

Sam: Sei lá! Pode está em qualquer lugar daqui ou em _Montana_.

Sydney: Vocês têm razão. Temos que aonde está a cabeça.

Amy: Pode está em algum lugar,tipo...

Os três: Museu?!

Sam: É isso! Temos que ir lá antes que alguém seja morto.

Sydney: É.

Amy: Mudando de assunto... você está sabendo que o Ivan está noivo?

Sydney: Ah,ele me contou. Achei tão fofo!Ele mostrou até a foto da noiva dele,ela se chama Annabeth. E ele me disse que no mesmo dia que a pediu em casamento,ela disse que estava grávida.

Amy: Que bonitinho!

Sam: Ele falou que você deu pulos de alegria quando te contou.

Sydney: Fiquei muito feliz por ele,de verdade. Ele merece muitas felicidades,mais do que eu!

Amy: Não precisa falar assim! Se não for dessa vez,desencane! Como dizem por aí: "A fila anda."!

Sydney: Você tem razão. A fila pode andar a qualquer hora.

Sam: Quando o Ivan falou que estava noivo,o meu irmão ficou com uma cara de _tacho_. (**n/a**: p_elo amor de Deus,não é a cara da Genevieve!!!!_)

Sydney: Nossa! Sério?!

Amy: Sério,Syd. Você tinha que ver a cena. Rolou até soco!

Sydney: Jeeeeuuuuuuuiiiisssss!!!(**n/a:** _caraca! ela até deu uma de Amaury Dumbo!_)

Amy: E disse que se acontecer algo ruim contigo, ele será o culpado.

Sydney: Uau! Ele falou isso?

Sam: Falou. Ele te defendeu muito bem.

Sydney: Que bonitinho! Acho que ganhei um guarda-costas!(**n/a: **_só falta ela dar uma Whitney Houston_)

Amy: Acho que ganhou sim. Quando saímos de lá,ela com uma cara...(**n/a:** _esquecem!não é a cara da __Genevieve__,já falei!!!_)

Sam: De arrependimento.

Sydney: Imagino. Valeu por terem informada do babado.

Amy: Que nada! Você tem que saber de tudo.

Sam: Ah,e ele nos convidou para uma comemoração do museu da universidade. Vamos?

Sydney: Eu me recuperei,mas não totalmente.

Amy: Hum... Sam e eu vamos para saber se a tal cabeça está lá.

Sam: Qualquer coisa,ligamos pra você.

Sydney: Tudo bem. Seu irmão vai?

Sam: Ele nem sabe disso,foi agora que soubemos.

Amy: É. Mas se soubesse,acho que ele não ia mesmo assim por causa do que houve.

Sydney: Hum... acho que o Ivan falou,mexeu muito com ele.

Sam: E como. Bem,vou lá pra fazer companhia e depois passo aqui pra nós na tal festa.

Amy: Ok.

Sam: Vai ficar aqui né,tia?

Sydney: Vou sobrinho! Ma qualquer coisa,posso até passar lá,mas vai ser difícil.

Sam: Ok. Qualquer coisa,te pego pra ir. Se alguém bater na porta e falar que é do serviço do quarto,não se preocupe que sou eu..

Sydney: Caramba! Tem até código?

Sam; Claro! Amy e eu não queremos que fique sozinha aqui.

Sydney: Que protetores!!

Amy: Sem graça!

Sam: Vou indo.

Ele se despede das meninas das meninas e foi embora,indo para o seu quarto que divide com seu irmão,onde o encontra sentado na cama e com as mãos levadas a cabeça.

Sam: Tá pensando em quê?

Dean: No que falei a ela. Como fui... duro com ela. Eu a magoei muito! Quando ela esclareceu tudo,não acreditei agora,mas... quando o cara disse falou que estava noivo e ela realmente me amava... foi como um choque pra mim.

Sam: Lembra quando reencontrou a Cassie? (**n/a:** _quem não se lembra disso?!_)

Dean: Claro que eu lembro!

Sam: E se fosse com você? Se fosse você reencontrar com ela? E se fosse a Sydney visse a cena? Não seria diferente,seria?

Dean: Você tem razão. Como pude... falar que não confiava mais nela? Fui um idiota! Acho que ela nem quer olhar pra minha cara.

Sam: Se eu fosse você,ia atrás dela.

Dean: O quê?!

Sam: Quem arrisca,não petisca!

Dean: Tem razão.

Sam: Aliás,vamos sair mais tarde?

Dean: Aonde? Para um bar?

Sam: Não. Ivan Pratt falou que terá uma festa em comemoração ao museu da universidade. Vamos?

Dean: Tô sem pique pra ir.

Sam: Não acredito! Hoje tem rango de graça ,você não vai? Tô te estranhando.

Dean: Sem graça! Tô sem pique,mesmo. Você vai?

Sam: Vou com a Amy.

Dean: Que romântico!

Sam: Engraçadinho!! Vai que lá pode ter pistas do assassino?

Dean: Tô gostando de ver,Sammy!Será que depois disso,terá uma festinha a dois?

Sam: Larga de ser pervertido! Não terá isso!

Dean: Será?!

Sam: Vou tomar banho pra não perder o meu tempo aqui.

Dean(rindo): Vai tirar o atraso,maninho!

Ele foi tomar banho e o mais velho ficou no mesmo lugar que tava,na cama,sentado,pensando como tomar coragem de chegar na Sydney e pedir desculpas pelo que houve .

Algumas horas se passam,o que era dia,virou noite. Nessa hora,Sam se arruma pra ir no museu,ele pergunta mais uma vez para o seu irmão se vai também,ele responde que não,e fica por isso mesmo.

Enquanto isso,Sydney ajuda a sua amiga a se arrumar,pois estava bastante indecisa.

Então...

Amy: Que tal... esse vestido?

Sydney: Ficou... **MARA**!Caiu bem para o seu corpo. Vai arrasar!

Amy: Valeu,Syd! Mas... você tem certeza que você não vai?

Sydney: Tenho sim. Mas agora,nem sei... Tô indecisa.

Amy: Hum... Tá sentindo a falta dele,né?!

Sydney: Dele quem? Ah... tá.

Amy: Pela a sua carinha,é um "sim". Não fique assim,amiga! Cedo ou tarde,vocês reatarão,tá?!

Sydney: Você é uma amiga e tanto pra mim!

Amy: Você pra mim é minha irmã caçula. E não quero te ver assim. Tudo vai dar certo.

Sydney: Tomara.

Ela está se recuperando aos poucos,mas no fundo,ela está muito triste pelo o que houve. Amy está fazendo de tudo pra levantar o astral de sua amiga,mas tá vendo que não está sendo fácil. Durante a conversa,ela maquia a sua amiga,alguém bate na porta,a Sydney vai atender e era...

Sydney: **SAMMYZINHO**!! Entra colega!

Sam: E a Amy?

Sydney: Tá no banheiro. Acho que deu dor de barriga.

Amy(saindo do banheiro): Engraçadinha! Só fui pra ver como está a maquiagem,pra ver se você borrou ou você exagerou.

Quando ela saiu do banheiro,Sam ficou maravilhado com o que estava vendo. Ela estava linda comvestido da cor vinho,com mangas até o antebraço ,saia até a altura do joelho,decote em "V" e com uma maquiagem básica,quase natural.

Sam: Nossa!

Amy: Não me olha assim porque já fico vermelha. Você está ...bem .(**n/a:** _lembra do traje do episódio "__Red__ Sky__ At __Morning"__ da 3ª temporada? então... estava daquele jeito._)

Sydney: Bem é pouco! Tá parecendo astros de Hollywood!

Sam: Não é pra tanto.

Sydney: Aliás,vocês estão lindos! Parecem que vão se casar?

Casal 20: Casar?!

Amy: Agora você está exagerando.

Sydney: Calma! Só estava brincando.

Sam: É bom mesmo.

Amy: Agora,estamos indo. Fica bem,tá maninha?!

Sydney: Sei me cuidar.

Sam: Se cuida mesmo.

Sydney: Ok. Vocês não são meus amigos,são meus dois anjos da guarda!(**n/a**: _ooowwww!!_)

Amy(comovida): Ô Syd! Estamos fazendo de tudo para não te ver de baixo astral.

Sam: Você era uma menina tão... animada. Só não queremos te ver assim,só isso.

Sydney(cantando): "Amo vocês,vocês me amam..."

Amy: Ah,não! Canção do **Barney** não!! Pelo amor de Deus!

Sam(rindo muito): Essa Sydney!

Depois disso,o Casal 20 saem para a festa e a Sydney ficou os observando sair e,pensando senão tivesse brigada com Dean,iria a festa com ele. Minutos depois,ela ficou no _laptop_,baixando música,até que cansou e pensa em se deitar . Tirou a sua jaqueta_ jeans_,colocou em cima da cadeira e tirou o seu calçado e foi a direção a cama que ficara a uma semana.

Quando ela prepara para dar uma soneca,alguém bate na porta ,ela pergunta quem era,e responde que era do serviço do quarto,logo veio na cabeça: "_É o Sam!" _. Então ela vai até a porta,pensando que fosse seu amigo,mas quando ela abre a porta...

Sydney(surpresa): Você?!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:** _Gostaram do capítulo? Então,quem era que bateu na porta e deixou a nossa heroína surpresa? Será que era mesmo "serviço de quarto"? Agradem o próximo capítulo que terá fortes emoções._

_Não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?! Pois tô vendo que só uma pessoa está mandando! Qual é! Mandar __**reviews **__não faz mal a ninguém,e nem para os dedinhos de vocês!(*risos*)_

_Beijokas a todos que leem a minha fic!_

**N/A²:** _E eu dedico esse capítulo ao mais novo membro da minha família,meu sobrinho_ **Pedro** _que nasceu na semana passada. _**SEJA BEM-VINDO,BEBÊ**_!!_


	11. Visita Inesperada

**N/A:**_ Olá!!! Tudo bem com vocês?! Curtiram o capítulo anterior? Agora nesse capítulo,vai acontecer algo inesperado por todos,querem saber o quê?! E vocês vão ver quem bateu na porta do quarto de Sydney,mas acho que já tá na cara quem é. E para uma parte do capítulo,escolhi uma música que (sem querer) me fez gostar da banda. _

_Boa leitura!!_

**ENJOY IT**!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ao ver quem era,ela fica tremula,sem fala,apenas fica olhando para a cara da pessoa,por causa da surpresa. E era...

Dean: Será que podemos conversar?

Sydney(gaguejando): C-Claro.

Então,ele entra no quarto e ela fica "passada" com o que está acontecendo,não estava acreditando com o que estava vendo.

Dean: Pensei que você foi na festa.

Sydney: Pensei a mesma coisa,mas não estava a fim.

Dean: Eu também não estava a fim . Acho que depois que tivemos aquela briga,fiquei sem pique pra nada.

Sydney: E eu não saí da cama pra nada,pois fiquei muito desanimada.

Dean: Só vim aqui pra te pedi desculpas.

Sydney: Pelo que?

Dean: Pela briga,pelo o que falei. Não sabe o quanto estou arrependido.

Sydney: Eu que piso na bola e você pede desculpas? Eu também queria te pedi,pela cena que viu e também pelo que não contei o que rolou entre mim e o Ivan...

Dean: Não se preocupe! O melhor que temos que fazer é esquecer o que houve.

Sydney: É. Briga de casal é desse jeito,depois separa,depois volta numa boa.

Dean(rindo): É verdade. Um dia,vamos nos acostumar.

Sydney: É.

Dean: Fiquei sabendo que seu amigo... Ivan está noivo.

Sydney: Ah,também fiquei sabendo. Aliás,fui a primeira a saber. Fiquei super feliz quando soube,quase perguntei se eu poderia ser a madrinha dele... mas esqueci na hora.

Den(rindo): Imagino você de madrinha.

Sydney: Seria a madrinha mais _fashion_ do casamento. Só se não sei se meu vestido seria um pink ou laranja bem "cheguei".

Dean: Nossa! Você seria o centro das atenções,isso sim.

Sydney: Até que você tem razão.

Eles estavam meio sem assunto,mas pelo pouco que estavam conversando,parece que voltaram.

Dean: O Casal 20 foram para a festa mesmo?

Sydney: Bem que tentaram me arrastar,mas não queria mesmo.

Dean: Eu queria saber tanto interesse dessa tal festa.

Sydney: Eles foram pra lá pra ver se acham alguma pista ou provas do tal assassino.

Dean: Mas... já sabem quem é o assunto?

Sydney: Pelo que achei no site,o assassino é o... cavaleiro sem cabeça.

Dean: Então... era ele o tempo todo?

Sydney: O tempo todo.

Dean: Por isso que estava difícil de descobrir. Sabe o motivo das mortes?

Sydney: Pela o que pesquisei e pelo filme que vi, ele não descansará até achar a sua cabeça.

Dean: Ah... acho que eu lembro do filme,mas não me lembro o motivo disso.

Sydney: Pelo o que vi... o tal cavaleiro era um soldado cruel. Teve uma batalha e ele matava os inimigos sem dó nem piedade. Até que... o exército inimigo queria a cabeça desse soldado,começa começou a caçá-lo . Então, começou a fugir,durante a fuga,ele encontra duas crianças ,meninas. Ele pediu pra que não falasse nada aonde ele estava,mas uma delas quebrou o galho,o exército descobre onde ele estava e cortou-lhe a cabeça. Desde então,o seu espírito se esconde em uma árvore e corre atrás de todos de todos cortando a cabeça.

Dean: Uau! Isso parece até filme.

Sydney: Parece,mas não tem o **Johnny Depp**!

Dean: Nem a **Christina Ricci**.

Sydney: Exatamente.

Dean: E é por isso que os dois foram pra lá.

Sydney: É. Foram pra lá pra saber se tem alguma coisa sobre a decapitação do soldado,se tem a réplica da cabeça dele em exposição ou pelo menos o crânio. Se tiver algo,eles irão me ligar.

Dean: Ah,tá. Será que depois da festa vai ter festinha à dois?

Sydney: Como assim?

Dean: Sabe... sua amiga,meu irmão....

Sydney: Você só pensa naquilo,hein?!

Dean: Mas nunca se sabe.

Sydney: Será?!

Dean: Mas deixam eles,pelo menos estão felizes.

Sydney: É...

Depois disso,ficou um certo silêncio. Nessa hora,ele começou a olhar para ela ,com "ar" de admiração,mas ela fica olhando para a janela para a janela,olhando para a lua.

Dean: Estava sentindo falta.

Sydney( olhando pra ele): Do que?

Dean: Do seu jeito de falar,de olhar,de rir... E penso no quanto fiquei arrependido de brigar com você,no que falei pra você. Bem que o Ivan disse: estando com você,é como fosse um presente.

Sydney: Você sabe muito bem que fico sem jeito quando fala isso!

Dean(rindo): Eu sei,mas... estou falando isso porque... você é muito especial pra mim e o quanto... eu te amo.(**n/a:** _oooowwwwwwww!!! que bonitinho!!!_)

Nesse momento,ele passa a mão nos cabelos dela. E rola um certo "clima",começa a esquentar,esquentar,esquentar,até que... que... que... o telefone dela toca,quebrando o clima.

Sydney: Alô?!

Amy: Syd?

Sydney: Fala,Amy!

Amy: Tá tudo bem?

Sydney: Tá. Por que?

Amy: Só liguei pra isso.

Sydney: Não acredito nisso.

Amy: Fiquei preocupada,só isso.

Sydney: Tá bom.

Amy: Você viu ele?

Sydney: Ele quem?

Amy: Como quem? O Dean!

Sydney: Não. Por quê essa pergunta?

Amy: Nada não. Aliás,perguntei pois o Sam queria falar com ele,mas só dá caixa postal.

Sydney: Ixi... Mas como ia ver ele se ele nem quer olhar mais pra minha cara?!

Amy: Pode crer! Mas... nunca se sabe... Não se preocupe amiga,uma coisa boa vai acontecer essa noite ou um dia.

Sydney: Tá dando uma de **Alison Du Bois**?(**n/a:** _pra quem não sabe,é a personagem da série "__**Meduim**__",interpretada por __**Patrícia Arquette**_)

Amy: Não. É intuição de amiga.

Sydney: Bom saber. Tenho medo de você!

Amy: Engraçadinha. Tava fazendo o quê?

Sydney: Tentando dormir um pouco.

Amy: Ah,desculpa! Não sabia que estava deitada. Então,vou desligar. Tchau!

Sydney: Tchau. E já sabe... qualquer coisa,me liga

Amy: Ok,tia!

Ambas desligam os seus telefones ao mesmo tempo.

Sam: E aí?

Amy: Tudo bem com ela. Parece que essa noite promete!

Sam: Por quê está falando isso?

Amy: Sei lá. Talvez seja uma intuição minha.

Sam: Medo de você.

Enquanto isso...

Dean: Era a japa?

Sydney: Era. Ligou só pra me encher o saco. Queria saber se eu estava bem. Aliás,ela falou que seu irmão queria falar contigo e o seu celular só dava caixa postal.

Dean: Ah é?! Acho que aquela merda descarregou. Vou lá no quarto pra colocar pra carregar.

Sydney: Ah tá.

Dean: Desculpe o incomodo.

Sydney: Não foi nada. Conversando aqui me fez perder o sono.

Dean(rindo): Tudo bem... a gente se vê.

Sydney: Tchau!

Depois,ele sai do quarto sentido o quarto onde estava. Ela fica no mesmo lugar,depois vai na mesa aonde estava antes dele chegar,mexendo no seu computador. Mas um não parava de pensar um no outro,e essa triste "tortura" fica por algumas horas,essa conversa foi melhor do que houve naquela noite da briga,pelo menos foi tudo esclarecido,não é verdade?! A cada minuto que passava parecia uma eternidade para eles,a agonia toma conta deles,parecia que faltava alguma coisa para falar,esclarecer. Durante esses minutos agonizantes,eles nem pensam em dormir,eram a última coisa que pensam. Enquanto uma fica no mundo da internet,o outro estava estirado na cama,mas um pensando no outro,lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles desde que se conheceram em_ Arkansas ,_até o dia da briga e as marcas que deixaram esse triste acontecimento.

Até que... Sydney vai até a janela,fecha as cortinas até o banheiro,quando ia voltar o seu posto ela ouve um barulho de tranca,acha estranho e decide ir á porta,quando ela vê Dean parado na porta. Ela fica espantada e surpresa quando o vê,por um bom tempo ,um fica olhando pra cara do outro,pareciam que estava falando nos olhos tipo:" Senti a sua falta."

Eles... não aguentaram ficaram parados um olhando pra cara do outro,e... e... e... eles deram um longo beijo e ardente beijo. Com isso,o clima está começando a esquentar.... esquentar ,até que... que... que... bem... *autora coçando a cabeça* rolou... rolou... é... rolou... bem... rolou "aquilo".(aquilo mesmo que estão pensando)(**n/a:** _vou falar uma frase que_ **AMO** _muito que cabe muito bem nessa situação..._ **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_!!!! sorry,esse foi com muito __**équio**__ e__** uauá**__ pra ficar mais __**chíquio**__!!_)

E esse clima _caliente_ rolou a noite toda,e enquanto isso na festa,Amy sente que algo bom aconteceu e,do nada sorri. Sam olha pra cara dela com ar estranho e pergunta o motivo do sorriso,ela simplesmente fala que alguma coisa boa aconteceu naquele momento ele já se ligou o que era,mas não tinha certeza se era isso mesmo que estava pensando,ele ficou confuso. Por falar da festa,eles estavam observando os objetos históricos,até que... eles viram coisas sobre o tal cavaleiro que a Syd falou a eles,e a história foi do jeito que estava na pesquisa,mas... a cabeça do tal soldado não estava lá!Fora que durante tudo isso,teve mais uma vítima próximo ao local. O que mais vai acontecer?

Veremos...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **_Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_E aconteceu o que todos queriam que acontecesse entre __**Sr**__.e a __**Sra**__. __**Smith**__,né?! Lembram que falei no começo do capítulo que tem uma parte que levava até uma trilha sonora? Então, a música que escolhi foi "_**Sex On Fire**_", da banda _**Kings Of Leon**_(já sabem a parte,né?). Quando eu ouvi essa música pela primeira vez,já me veio a cena na mente,e assim tive a ideia ,e estava escrevendo a 3ª fic,e foi assim que comecei a gostar da música e da banda,que aliás,__**ARREBENTA**__!! Tenho que agradecer a minha amiga _**Marie Pinheiro**_,por ceder o link da música e por mostrar utras músicas dessa banda,que __**AMEI**__!E teve um dia que vi o clipe dessa música,e simplesmente __**O-VU-LEI MAS-TEEEEEERRRRR**__!!! Recomendo o clipe,viu?(e a música também!!)! O link é esse aqui: _http: //ww w.4sha red. com/fi le/102 696239/ fb5644c3/ 03 _ -_ Kings_ of _ Leon _ - _ Sex _ On_ Fire. html (juntem os espaços)

_Aguadem o próximo capítulo que terá mais emoção pela frente!_

_Beijos a todos quem leem a fic e não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?! _

_Já sabem: sem__** review**__,sem __**capítulo**__, e agora é sério!_


	12. O Dia Seguinte

_**N/A:**__ Olá minha gente querida!!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim..._

_Mil desculpas pela demora,é que queria deixar vocês com curiosidade e esses dias,eu escondi o meu caderno que tinha os capítulos de mim mesmo,pois até hoje eu não achei,e estava justo o capítulo que ia publicar a vocês. Triste,né?! Mas... eu vou improvisar aqui,pois não deixar vocês chupando dedo por muito tempo,o que não vai faltar é imaginação!!!_

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Tomara que sim... Agora vai ser a continuação,depois daqueeeela noite,lembram? Houve mais uma vítima,quem será ?! Hum... E nesse capítulo,terá um __**MOMENTO CUTE**__ (ooowwww), e nesse momento fofo,pensei em uma música : "__**Lucky**__",de __**Jason Mraz **__com a __**Colbie Caillat**__. O ruim é que... não consegui pegar o link da música,mas qualquer coisa,acha esse vídeo dessa música no Youtube,a música é __**FOFAAA**__!! Ah... e essa música toca na novela das 19 hrs da Globo, "__**Caras & Bocas**__". Dá uma busca master lá,tá?! Tava até pensando essa música para o sr e sra __**Smith**__,o que vocês acham? Bem... falei pra caramba agora,vamos para o capítulo._

_Boa leitura a todos_

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

No dia seguinte,o Casal 20 foi atrás de algo do tal assassinato,que ficaram sabendo no meio da festa. Descobriram que a tal vítima foi morta próximo ao museu,que curiosamente ficava quase em frente o tal parque. Com isso,eles viraram a noite,sem pregar o olho em busca de alguma explicação. Então,um deles ligam para a nossa querida caçadora,falando da tal notícia.

E...

Sydney(sonolenta): Alô?!

Sam: Syd? É o Sam.

Sydney: Fala,Sammyzinho!

Sam: Queria falar uma coisa com você.

Sydney: Como foi a festa?

Sam: Chata. Foi meia tediosa.

Sydney: Ah... alguém mais foi?

Sam: Os Pratt,mas foram embora cedo. Não aguentou ficar naquela coisa tediosa.

Sydney: Imagino .Ainda bem que eu não fui,do jeito que você falou,foi chata pra caramba. Se eu fosse lá,ia balançar o coreto!

Sam(rindo): Você é um barato,Syd!

Sydney: Mas é verdade!Mas... o que você queria falar comigo?

Sam: Durante a festa... uma pessoa foi morta.

Sydney: Nossa! Mas você sabe se é homem ou mulher?

Sam: Até agora não sabemos.

Sydney: Aonde vocês estão?

Sam: Dentro do carro.

Sydney(com uma cara de sacana): Hum...

Sam: Larga de ser pervertida,menina!

Sydney: Mas... vocês descansaram?

Sam: Não pregamos os olhos nenhum minuto.

Sydney: Tadinhos dos bebês!! Mas... parem um pouco pra descansar pelo menos,viu?! Pois vocês tão muito cansados.

Sam: Nossa! Que preocupação é essa?

Sydney: É horrível está sem dormir a noite a toda. Até imagino como vocês estão.

Sam: Valeu pela preocupação. E você? O que fez a noite toda?(**n/a: **_nós preferimos não comentar!_)

Sydney: Hum... fiquei fuçando meu computador. Me deu sono,e fui dormir,logo depois.(**n/a:** **MENTIRA!!**)

Sam: Hum... Eu também liguei pra falar que vamos dar uma passadinha pra falar sobre o que mais aconteceu na festa tediosa,e levar uma coisinha pra você comer pois esses dias não comeu nada.

Sydney: Tá bom,papai!

Sam(rindo): Engraçadinha. Qualquer coisa,ligarei de novo.

Sydney: Tá ok.

Então,ambos desligam os seus telefones quase ao mesmo tempo. Depois...

Amy: E como ela tá?

Sam: Conversou comigo normal.

Amy: E como estava a voz dela?

Sam: Além de acordar agora,a voz dela tava ... normal.

Amy: Normal?

Sam: É.

Amy: Tem alguma coisa estranha.

Sam: Tá muito desconfiada,hein? O que foi agora?

Amy: Calma! Só estou desconfiada que alguma coisa aconteceu ontem a noite.

Sam: Do quê?

Amy: Sei lá... Será que ela e o seu irmão...

Sam: Não vamos ser videntes também.

Amy: Duvido muito que depois que nós saímos de lá,ele não passou no quarto.

Sam: Provavelmente,depois que o Ivan disse tudo aquilo.

Amy: Então...

Sam: Vamos comer alguma coisa,que estou morrendo de fome.

Amy: Vamos,também tô.

Então,o Casal 20 para numa cafeteria próximo pra botar alguma coisa no estômago,pois vida de caçador não é fácil,e pra descansar um pouco,porque depois vão em busca de pistas sobre a tal vítima. Depois de desligar o telefone,a nossa caçadora volta a dormir como uma pedra.

Depois de mais ou menos uma hora,ela é surpreendida por beijos do seu amado. (**n/a:** _imagina a cena_)

Dean(sussurrando): Bom dia!

Depois,tem a "sessão beijo",sé que me entendem...

Sydney: Pensei que você foi embora.

Dean: Pensou errado! Ouvi você falando ao telefone,era o meu irmão?

Sydney: Era.

Dean: O que ele queria?

Sydney: Credo! Tadinho do seu irmão!

Dean: Claro! Tem horas que ele enche o saco!

Sydney(rindo): Tadinho. Mas... ele ligou atrás de você,e...

Dean: Ih...

Sydney(rindo pra caramba): Falou que a festa foi tediosa,e...

Dean: E...

Sydney Teve mais uma morte durante a festa.

Dean: O quê?!

Sydney: É isso mesmo que ouviu,amorzão.

Dean: Mas eles sabem se é homem ou mulher?

Sydney: Vão descobrir isso e depois um deles me ligam.

Dean: Mas... será que depois disso teve a festa a dois?

Sydney: Hã?!

Dean: É... Meu irmão e sua amiga...

Sydney: Hum... será?!

Dean: Vai lá saber!

Sydney: É...

Dean: Mas você não falou sobre...

Sydney: Sobre ontem a noite? Não.

Dean: Ufa!

Sydney: Ele só tá preocupado com você,coitado.

Dean: Coitado o_ cacete_!Aquele lá é pedra no meu sapato!

Sydney: Você é mau,sabia?!

Dean: Não. Sou realista.

Sydney: Realista? Sei...

Dean: Tá puxando muito o saco dele pro meu gosto.

Sydney: Tá com ciúmes?

Dean: Eu? Com ciúmes? Que nada...

Sydney: Vou fingir que acredito...

Dean: Engraçadinha!

Sydney: Nunca pensei que... chegaríamos a esse ponto.

Dean: Como assim?

Sydney: Sabe.... nós... ontem a noite.

Dean: Ah tá

Sydney: Quer que eu desenhe?

Dean: Sem graça!

Sydney: Depois da briga que tivemos,me senti uma inútil.

Dean: Também senti isso,parecia que... faltava alguma coisa. Fiquei desanimado pra tudo. Vi que senti a sua falta,mas sabe como é, o orgulho fala mais alto.

Sydney: Eu não tinha ânimo pra nada esses dias,pra falar a verdade.

Dean: Imagino. Mas depois que o Ivan falou aquilo,vi que... fui muito rígido com você. E... depois que ele foi embora,o que veio na minha mente foi você. Lembrei o dia que nos conhecemos,o jeito todo elétrico. Ai vi que estava sentindo muito a sua falta, do seu jeito meio "doido",do seu jeito de falar,do jeito que você tira o sarro da minha cara,do... seu sorriso e do jeito quando fica quando falo algo pra você(**n/a**:_ ooowwww_)

Sydney: Você sabe que desse jeito,você me deixa sem jeito.

Dean(passando a mão nos cabelos dela): Adoro quando você fica assim. Queria que esse momento não se acabasse.

Sydney: Nem eu...

Nessa hora, ele a beija,e esse cena fica por muito tempo. Até que... o clima começa a esquentar,e continua esquentando,esquentando,esquentando,esquentando, e aí.... o telefone dela começa a tocar,quebrando todo o clima que estava rolando. Quando isso isso acontece,eles ficam "p" da vida,e antes de atender,ela fala uns palavrões.

Então,quando ela atende...

Sydney: Alô?!

Sam: Syd? Tá acordada?

Sydney: Tô. Depois que você ligou,não consegui dormir.(**n/a: **_**MENTIRA!!! **__pô essa menina tá mentindo muito,hein?! não acham?!)_

Sam: Ah... só liguei pra saber se você tá bem.

Sydney: Não acredito nisso! Por que está tão preocupado comigo?

Sam; Foi a sua amiga que pediu pra ligar.

Sydney: Fala pra ela pra ver se eu tô na esquina!

Sam(rindo pra caramba): Fao pra ela sim. Mas liguei mesmo pra falar que achamos algumas coisas sobre a tal vítima.

Sydney: Era homem ou mulher?

Sam: Homem.

Sydney: Bem que desconfiava.

Sam: Que menina intuitiva.

Sydney: Cala a boca!

Sam: E... queria saber se... meu irmão passou aí.(**n/a:**_ jogou uma,que espertinho!_)

Sydney: Esqueceu que ele não quer ver a minha cara?(**n/a: **_**MENTIRA MASTER!!**_)

Sam: Ah é. Esqueci. E o telefone dele só dá caixa postal.(**n/a: **_é pq ele não sabe o que realmente aconteceu na noite anterior._)

Sydney: Tá "bichado" o telefone dele.

Sam: Ah... vamos passar aqui pra mostrar o que achamos sobre a tal morte. E estamos levando uma coisinhas pra você comer,pois mais magra do que modelo.

Sydney: Engraçadinho!

Sam: Estamos saindo da lanchonete,daqui a alguns minutos estamos aí.Tudo bem?

Ela não fala nada,fica muda do outro lado da linha.

Sam: Sydney, tá aí ainda na linha?

Sydney: Hã?! Tô aqui!

Sam: Então... não se importa se passarmos aí?

Sydney: Não,claro que não. Só estou de pijama,se importa?

Sam(rindo): Nossa!

Sydney: Mas vou dá uma de _The Flash_,me troco rápido, Mas tô esperando vocês,tá?

Sam: Ok,até daqui a pouco.

Sydney: Até,bebê da tia.

Então,ambos ao mesmo tempo desligam os seus telefones. Depois disso,ela do nada,se enrola no lençol e se levanta,e pega as suas roupas,e o Dean não entende nada com o que estava acontecendo.

Dean: O que houve?

Sydney: Merda!

Dean: O que foi?

Sydney: Seu irmão ligou. Ele disse que estava vindo pra cá,com a Amy.

Dean: Cacete! E agora?

Sydney: Fica aqui e vou pro banheiro,me trocar.

Dean:Ok,mas não vai demorar,hein?!

Sydney: É isso que eu falo pra você,mocinho!

Dean: E cuidado com a **Loira do Banheiro**.

Sydney: Cala a boca!(ele começa a rir)

Então,eles se trocam mas o que aconteceu entre eles na noite anterior não sai nas mentes deles,foi uma mistura de muitos sentimentos como saudades e desejo (UI!). Ele se trocou rápido,com medo do irmão o vê e daquele jeito(**n/a: **_imagina a cena_), e ela demora,sabem como são as mulheres,né?!

Quando ele,acaba de se trocar,vai até a porta do banheiro para atormentar a garota.

Dean: Morreu no banheiro,amorzinho?!

Sydney: Vai pro inferno!

Dean(rindo): O que você está fazendo?

Sydney: Pra que você quer saber,curioso?!

Dean: É assim que me trata?

Sydney: Você é chato!

Dean: Desse jeito,eu vou embora.

Sydney(irônica): Tadinho do bebê!

Depois,ela sai do banheiro e depara com ele na porta . Ele a olha com ar de admiração,de paixão,pensando no que foi bom ir atrás dela naquela noite e no resultado da tal conversa.

Dean: Uau!

Sydney: Ué,que foi?

Dean: Você está...

Sydney: Tô normal,tá legal? Não precisa ficar babando.

Dean: Está.... mais linda que já é.

Sydney: Qual é! Não precisa exagerar!

Dean: Não tô exagerando,só estou sendo sincero.

Sydney; Sincero?

Dean: É!

Sydney: Hum... Sabia que... adoro homens sinceros?

Dean: Nossa! Disso eu não sabia.

Sydney: Mas agora já está sabendo.

Depois disso, eles se beijam,e essa cena fica por bastante rolava esse clima meigo e fofo,o casal 20 chega com algumas sacolas e algumas papeladas justo naquela hora e deparam com a tal cena. Eles ficam surpresos com a cena e felizes por ver os dois juntos,novamente. Se eles ficam felizes,nós também,pois não gostamos de ver ninguém brigados! Não é verdade?! Principalmente se o assunto é o nosso querido quarteto!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**N/A: **__Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Quero ver muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito __**reviews**__,hein?! E enquanto não acho meu querido caderninho,vou improvisar pra continuar a fic,pois sem final ela não vai ficar!! E o que não falta é imaginação. Quero agradecer de coração a todos que leem a minha fic,falo que sem __**review**__ não tem capítulo,é brincadeira tá legal?! Não levem a sério, pelo amor de__** Castiel**__!!!! (*risos*)_

_Bem,é isso..._

_Beijos mega a todos,saibam que amo muito vocês,e sem vocês não existiria fic!_

_Querem saber o que vai acontecer depois?! Aguardem o próximo capítulo!!!  
_


	13. Olhar Macabro

_**N/A: **__Olá pessoas,tudo bem?! E aí? Curtiram o capítulo anterior? Tomara,pois fiz de tudo pra todos entenderem,pois de improviso não não é fácil,pra dizer a verdade! Sentiram a minha falta no desafio "__**Hotel California**__",né?! Peço desculpas a todos pois quando faço a fic,não tenho tempo pra fazer outra coisa até terminar. E... também em desafio,não sou muito boa,pra falar a verdade,peguei um certo "trauma" depois que fiz o desafio do Natal do ano passado. Depois que levei uma "dura" crítica , me senti incapaz de fazer o desafio, e deixei isso para os __**expert**__,rs! Mil desculpas mesmo,oks?!_

_Mudando de assunto... Vocês viram o que aconteceu no capítulo anterior,agora vai ser a continuação. Nesse capítulo... __**Sr**__. E__** Sra. Smith **__voltam a ativa. (__**YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH**__!!!!)_

_Oooops... Cometi um __**spoiler**__ agora (*risos*)! Mas vocês vão ler mesmo assim,não é verdade?!E nesse capítulo, vai ter algumas homenagenzinhas básicas, vou homenagear alguns personagens de outras fics,de uns amigos meus, que me ajudaram e leitores das minhas fics,mas... com sobrenomes. Quando vocês lerem,vão se tocar quem. Se ficarem boiando ou com cara de __**Genevieve**__,explicarei no final do capítulo._

_Boa leitura a todos._

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!_

* * *

Quando o Casal 20 se depara com a "tal" cena,ficam babando e felizes porque os dois voltaram ás boas.

Amy: Sabia!

Sam: Do que?

Amy: Vi que estava sentindo que uma coisa boa iria acontecer.

Sam: Já falei que tenho medo de você?

Amy: Ontem a noite.

Sam: Mas tenho medo de você,agora.

Amy: Você é muito bobinho!

Sam: Mas... Amy,isso não é intuição feminina,é pressentimento. Isso é grave!

Amy: Dá um tempo!

Sam: Mas pensando bem ... é bom ver eles juntos novamente.

Amy: É verdade. Pelo menos minha amiga não vai ficar mais chorando pelos cantos.

Sam: E o meu irmão não vai ficar mais no meu pé.

Amy: Ele fica sempre no seu pé!

Sam: Ih... é mesmo!

Enquanto isso,os dois estavam no maior amasso,não viram que o Casal 20 estavam lá,até que...

Sam(pigarreando): Bom dia!

Quando ele faz isso,os dois ficam sem jeito.

Sydney(sem graça): Nem vi vocês aí.

Amy: Também... estavam bastante "ocupados".

Sydney: Ai,credo!

Dean: O que? Estão com inveja?

Sam: Dean,você dormiu aqui?

Dean: Eu? Não? Por que?

Sam: Tentei te ligar e só dava caixa postal. O que aconteceu?(**n/a:** _momentos de tensão..._)

Dean: É que... estava descarregada aquela _merda_. Vou ver se carregou e já volto.

Então,ele pega a sua jaqueta e sai do quarto suando frio,pois acha que o seu irmão "pescou" do que aconteceu ontem a noite. E enquanto isso...

Sydney(disfarçando): Vocês chegaram rápido,hein?!

Sam: Duas horas depois...

Sydney: Sem graça!

Amy: Desde quando ele estava aqui?

Sam: Amy!

Sydney: Desde... que acordei. Só sei que ouvi um barulho,pensei que fosse vocês,quando vi era ele,querendo falar comigo. (**n/a:** _essa menina sabe enrolar os outros,hein_?!)

Amy: Ah... pelo visto a conversa deu resultado.

Sam: E que resultado!

Sydney: Assim,me deixam sem graça.

Sam: Amy e eu ficamos felizes que vocês dois se acertaram.

Amy: Eu não aguentava mais o clima "deprê" . Só faltava um dos dois cortarem os pulsos.

Sydney: Engraçadinhos. Tiraram o dia pra encher o meu saco.

Sam: Ela tá certa,tava um clima tão triste,que não pudemos fazer nada,só... deixar pra lá,deixar tudo acontecer. Mas agora... vimos que valeu tudo a pena. O meu irmão vai deixar de ser ranzinza.

Amy(rindo): É verdade. Não aguentava ele pegando no nosso pé.

Sam: E vocês conversaram por muito tempo?(**n/a:** _a noite toda!!ooooeeeee!!!_)

Sydney: Não,foi até a hora que vocês chegaram.

Amy: Sei que conversa é essa.(**n/a:** _tá desconfiada,hein?!)_

Sydney: Cala a boca,Amy!

Sam: Bom saber...

Sydney: Vocês estão com carinhas de sacanas. O que estão pensando?

Casal 20: Hum... nada não.

Sydney: Hum... sei. E... como foi a festa?

Amy: Pensei que você não ia perguntar! Além de chata foi tediosa. Mas... com pistas interessantes.

Sydney: Como o quê?

Sam: Vimos uns objetos históricos,e tinha coisas do tal assassino.

Sydney: O Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça?

Amy: Exatamente.

Sam: Tinha algumas coisas,como a capa,escudo,a história,só que...

Sydney: Eu não gostei disso...

Amy: Não estava a peça principal da história e do museu.

Sydney: A cabeça?

Amy: Isso. Que menina esperta!

Sydney: Não tinha nem a replica?

Sam: Nem isso.

Sydney: Putz! E agora?

Amy: Nós temos que descobrir,minha cara amiga.

Sydney: Pelo que o Sam me falou,foi até os Pratt,né?!

Amy: Sim,eles foram. Teve até homenagem o casal que morreu.

Sam: A parte boa da festa!

Sydney: Hum... E o que mais rolou lá?

Sam: Durante a tal festa,teve o tal assassinato.

Sydney: Descobriram o nome da vítima?

Amy: É... Harvey Cross.

Sydney: Um homem. O que acharam sobre ele?

Sam: Ele trabalhava no museu. Era professor de arqueologia.

Amy: E pelo que pesquisamos.... ele foi professor de Susan quando fazia faculdade.

Syndey: Na época que ela conheceu Theodore?

Sam: Tô gostando de ver,mocinha!

Amy: Acho que a tal conversa fez os neurônios funcionarem.(**n/a:** _mas o que eles não sabem como foi a tal conversa,não é minha gente?!_)

Sydney: Vai catar o coquinho,japa!

Sydney: Vocês sabem aonde o corpo foi encontrado?

Amy: Foi encontrado próximo ao museu. Sabe o mais curioso de tudo?

Sydney: O quê?

Sam: O museu fica próximo ao **White Water**.

Sydney: Jura?!

Amy: É. De acordo com o que ficamos sabendo,o corpo foi encontrado entre o museu... e o parque.

Sydney: Nossa! Tô bege!

Sam(rindo): O que temos que descobrir o que tem essa ligação com o casal,que... as mortes são tudo ligados a eles.

Amy: A festa tava tão... chata que os Pratt foram embora cedo.

Sydney: Aff's!

Sam: Não é pra tanto,Amy. Estava só... tediosa.

Amy: Faltou a Syd pra chutar o pau da barraca e começar a revolucionar lá.

Sydney: Vocês me amam,né?!

Sam: Não sei,mas o meu irmão...

Dean(entrando no quarto): O quê que tem eu aí?!

Amy: Hum... Nada,não!

Dean: É bom mesmo,japa! Pois estão muitos engraçadinhos pro meu gosto.

Sydney: Concordo!

Amy: Estão muito ranzinzas,hein?!

Dean: Somos realistas!

Sam: Sem graça!

Dean: Palhaço!

Sydney: Então... é só isso que vocês acharam sobre a tal vítima?

Amy: Isso mesmo.

Sydney: Não é por nada mas...

Sam: Mas... ?

Sydney: Vocês estão... com carinhas cansadas.

Amy: Não pregamos os olhos a noite toda!

Sydney: Tadinhos!

Dean: Que **GAY**,Syd!

Sydney: Fica quieto! Então,não é melhor vocês descansarem um pouco,enquanto eu e o... Sr. Ranzinza-Saco Furado vamos atrás de pistas?

Dean: Êpa! Ranzinza não? E nem saco furado!

Amy: Não,é melhor irmos juntos.

Sam: Não tô com vontade de ir. Tô podre!

Sydney: Descansem aí,e vamos continuar aonde vocês pararam.

Sam: Valeu,Syd!

Sydney: Não precisa agradecer,sou a única que importa com vocês dois.

Dean: Eu também importo!

Sydney: Se ajeitem aí na cama,vocês estão cansados. Eu sei como é ficar acordada a noite toda.(**n/a:** _hum...sei._)

Sam: Ela tem razão.

Sydney: Qualquer coisa,se perderem o sono,pesquisem mais aqui no computador e vamos indo lendo o que acharam. E...

Quando ela falava, sentiu um silêncio no ar,mas continuou falando. Até... Dean dá um toque no ombro dela,ela se vira e vê o Casal 20 dormindo, abraçados. (**n/a:** _oooowwwwww!!_)

Ela olha olha e acha a cena tão... bonitinha,que fica babando até.

Sydney: Que bonitinhos! Dá uma vontade de apertar esses coisinhas fofas!

Dean: Esse é meu irmão!

Sydney: Vamos?

Dean: Vamos. Opa.! Rango (pegando a sacola)

Sydney: Hey! Eles trouxeram pra mim,você é bico!

Dean: Pô,quebra essa amorzinho?

Sydney: Se vire!

Dean: Você não me ama mais?

Sydney: Ok! Divido com você. Mas agora vamos.

Dean: Isso aí!

Depois disso,eles saem sentido o local do crime. Eles descobrem que o corpo fora encontrado lá pois ele estava indo para a festa. Então,eles foram ao local pra saber mais coisa que aconteceu na festa, eles conversam com um dos funcionários do local.

Sydney: Bom dia. Somos agente** Sullivan** e **Litman** e queremos saber sobre o que aconteceu na festa.

Recepcionista: Mas... já dei o meu depoimento.

Dean: Só que... queremos saber mais coisas da festa.

Sydney: Algo de estranho aconteceu?

Recepcionista: Nada demais. Foi uma festa sofisticada,mas... achei meio tediosa.

Dean: Só isso?

Recepcionista: Teve até homenagem ao casal que morreu. Até que foi legal,a família ficou toda emocionada,mas...

Sr e Sra Smith: Mas...?

Recepcionista: Teve um membro da família que... não ficou feliz com a tal homenagem.

Sydney: Você sabe quem?

Recepcionista: Acho que é a irmã de uma das vítimas,se não me engano. Não sei se é da moça ou do cara,sei lá.

Dean: Hum...

Recepcionista: E mais: Temos uma parte contando a história de um soldado que teve a cabeça cortada. Só que... o crânio não estava lá. Quando percebi isso, o professor Cross foi encontrado perto daqui,morto e... sem cabeça.

Sydney: Credo!

Recepcionista: Só de lembrar,me deu arrepios.

Dean: Você sabe se ele era...

Recepcionista: Casado? Era sim,fiquei com uma dó da família dele. Isso até saiu no jornal.

Sydney: Hum... bom saber.

Dean: Muito obrigado pelo seu depoimento.

Recepcionista: Não precisa agradecer. Se mais tarde,quiser me procurar,meu nome é Marianne. **Marianne Followill**.

Sydney: Muito obrigada,Marianne.

Depois disso,eles saem de lá com algumas pistas na cabeça: quem seria a tal irmã e como que o crânio do tal soldado desapareceu na noite da festa? Então, Dean passa numa banca próxima do local,compra um jornal local e justo na primeira página,tinha a notícia da tal festa e acompanhada com a tal foto com a família toda ,e tinha a tal pessoa totalmente séria,mas com olhar profundo e macabro. Arrepiante,né?!

Só tinha uma coisa a fazer: falar com uma pessoa conhecida que esteve presente na festa.

Chegando lá...

Sydney: Oi,Giselle!

Giselle: Sydney! O que faz aqui?

Sydney: Queria falar com você,é sobre a festa.

Giselle: Você nem foi,né?! Sentimos falta das suas piadas.

Sydney: Não tava com pique.

Giselle: A Amy me falou. Mas você não perdeu nada,foi uma... _merda_,pra falar a verdade.

Sydney: Imagino. Mas... cadê o pessoal?

Giselle: O Luke está no banheiro,Audrey está dormindo e o Ivan saiu,pra não sei aonde.

Sydney: Ah,tá.

Giselle: Está sozinha?

Sydney: Não.

Giselle: O quê? Tá acompanhada? Não acredito! Quem é?

Dean(entrando): Com licença... tô atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Giselle: Não,claro que não.

Dean: Tudo bem...

Sydney: Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Giselle: Se estou grávida? Ainda não,mas pretendo.

Sydney(rindo muito): Não é isso. É outra coisa. Fiquei sabendo pela Amy, que teve homenagem ao casal que morreu.

Giselle: Foi legal,quase chorei. O quê que tem?

Sydney: Ficamos sabendo... que toda a família ficou emocionada,tudo mais,menos uma pessoa...

Dean: A irmã de um deles.

Giselle: Ah... ficaram sabendo disso? É porque não viram a cena...

Sydney: Era irmã de quem,afinal?

Giselle: É a Jade,irmã de Susan. Ela era amiga de infância da minha irmã, ela... mudou tanto. Vocês não viram como ela nos olhou na festa,foi de arrepiar.

Lucas(saindo do banheiro): É verdade. Parecia que olhar de ódio.

Sydney: Bom dia,Lucas!

Lucas: Bom dia,mocinha. E aí?! Beleza?

Dean: Beleza!

Sydney: Mas... por que olhou pra vocês assim?

Giselle: Sei lá. Acho que é louca!

Sydney: Vai lá saber...

Giselle: Ela nem nos cumprimentou,mas só olhou de longe... Só de lembrar me dá arrepios.

Dean: E como ela era antes?

Giselle: Como disse,ela era amiga de infância da minha irmã. Era uma pessoa normal,mas era muito alegre,adorava a minha irmã. Até que quando ela se mudou pra cá,as duas prometeram não perder o contato uma com a outra. Se comunicava por carta,até que... teve uma época que ela parou de mandar cartas a Audrey. Ela ficou tão tristinha...

Sydney: Imagino.

Giselle: Quando ela parou de mandar cartas,foi na época que você e Amy esteve na cidade.

Sydney: Hum...

Giselle: Sabiam que ela nem a cumprimentou?

Dean: Por que desprezar uma grande amiga assim?

Giselle: Sei lá. Achei ela meia... estranha pro meu gosto.

Sydney: Se fosse comigo,iria achar estranho também.

Lucas: Eu também achei a reação dela. Nem a conheço mas... do jeito que ela nos olhou,é difícil não esquecer. Ainda por cima,ela não falava com ninguém,ficou só no canto dela,olhando as pessoas,mas olhando de um jeito... diferente.

Dean: Diferente como?

Lucas: Sei lá. Parecia que estava ,medindo as pessoas de cima pra baixo. Fora que... ela tava parecendo a Mortiça.

Sydney: Como assim?

Dean: Como? Toda de preto,né?!

Sydney: Engraçadinho!

Lucas: É isso mesmo. Toda de preto,maquiagem pesada,parecia um dos integrantes de bandas gósticas,pra falar a verdade.

Giselle: Não é pra tanto,Luke.

Lucas: Mas é verdade!

Giselle: Até perguntei para a mãe dela o que tinha acontecido com a Jade,ela não soube me explicar. Até a própria mãe achou estranho o jeito da filha.

Dean: Aonde vamos parar...

Sydney: É... Mas queríamos saber só isso.

Giselle: Ok.

Sydney: Até quando ficarão na cidade?

Giselle: Estamos pensando ir embora hoje a noite.

Sydney: Jura?! Saiba que adorei matar a saudades suas.

Giselle: Eu também,minha amiga doida!(as duas dão um abraço.)

Sydney(abraçando): Se cuida,viu?!

Giselle(falando baixo): Você também. Aliás... esse é o tal irmão do Sam?

Sydney(falando baixo): É. Porque?

Giselle(falando baixo): Não sou só eu que se deu bem.

Sydney(rindo): Você é doida!

Giselle: Eu,doida? Magina... Isso que dá "andando" com você..

Sydney: Sem graça! Adorei te conhecer,Lucas.

Lucas: Igualmente.

Giselle: E você trate de cuidar dela,viu?!

Sydney(sem jeito): Giselle!

Dean: Não se preocupe,ela está em boas mãos!

Giselle: É. Tô vendo.(**n/a**: _será que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa entre os dois??*medo*_)

Depois disso,eles saem de lá sentido a casa da família de Susan,falar com os entes dela. Por sorte, a mãe da moça estava na casa. Foram conversar com ela, e descobrem que ela ficou diferente bem antes da irmã morrer,e teve um passeio da escola para esse tal museu, e então,ela ficou "encantada",depois disso,ela não saía de lá,cabulava a aula para ir no local. O lugar que ela mais gostava era... a história do cavaleiro sem cabeça. Quando ela falou isso ao casal,um olha pro outro dizendo: "_Achamos a nossa suspeita!_"

Depois,eles agradecem e saem da casa,sentido ao hotel aonde eles estão hospedados,para falar o que descobriram para o casal 20,mas... chegando lá, eles ainda estavam dormindo.

Sydney: Nossa,eles estavam cansados mesmo!

Dean: Vendo eles dormirem,me deu até vontade de dormir.

Sydney: Larga de ser preguiçoso,rapaz!

Dean: Não vai me dizer que você não está com sono!(**n/a:**_ ooooeeeeeeee!!!_)

Sydney: Nem sabe o que está falando!

Dean: Sei sim! Não é... melhor acordar os pombinhos?

Sydney: É. Mas... seja discreto,tá?!

Dean(falando alto e batendo palma): Hey! Tá na hora de acordar!! Vamos acordar pra cuspir!!

E com isso,os dois acordam "p" da vida.

Sydney: Falei pra ser discreto!

Dean: Só assim pra esses dois levantar.

Sydney: Precisa esse carnaval todo,colega?!

Dean: Precisava sim,amorzinho!

Sydney: Ora,vai ver se eu estou na esquina!

Amy(sonolenta): O quê que esse mala quer?

Sydney: Eu... não queria acordar vocês,mas... é caso urgente.

Sam(sonolento): E o que é?

Sydney: Achamos uma coisa que interessa a nós.

Amy: E o que é?

Dean: Achamos um suspeito de todas as mortes!

Quando ele falou isso,os dois tomaram um susto, ficaram impressionados com a novidade e ficaram felizes que os dois voltaram a ativa.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Nunca pensei que seria boa de improviso,tô gostando de fazer isso,pois meu caderninho já era de vez._

_Se vocês ficaram com cara de __**Genevieve**__ (ou seja,de tacho) com o que falei no começo, vou explicar..._

_Well... o __**Sr**__ e a __**Sra Smith**__ usaram os sobrenomes__** Litman**__ e__** Sullivan**__,né?! Isso foi uma simples inspiração às personagens de fics duas amigonas minhas criaram, __**Julie Litman**__ e __**Adrienne Sullivan**__,falo que são minhas afilhadas,até. É uma homenagem as minhas amigas __**Márcia Litman**__ e __**Anne Sullivan**__, agradecendo pelo apoio e ajuda que estão me dando. Teve homenagem a uma outra amiga minha,o nome da recepcionista, é o nome da minha amiga que me mostrou a música que coloquei o link em um dos capítulos, só que não tem dois "n",é um só e o sobrenome é dos integrantes da banda que ela me mostrou .(porque na verdade,a banda é formada por 3 irmãos e um primo,ou seja... __**the family business**__!!)_

_Falei que esse capítulo estava cheio de homenagem?! Mas... aguardem o próximo capítulo,terá fortes emoções,preparem os seus lencinhos,terá muito sangue...!! Calma,só estou brincando! Mas que terá fortes emoções... isso eu não brinquei,hein?! Ah... quero falar outra coisa a vocês: esses dias,tava bastante indecisa(típico de uma sagitariana) com a música tema do__** Sr**__ e S__**ra Smith**__,mas... achei uma música que é a cara deles,é... __**PENSAM QUE VOU CONTAR**__? Vou deixar para o próximo capítulo!!Ah... se eu demorar a postar o próximo capítulo,é porque estou elaborando,oks?!_

_Não esquecem dos __**reviews**__,hein?!_

_Beijos a todos que leem a minha fic,mesmo não deixando __**reviews**__._

_Muito obrigada pelo carinho de todos!!!_

_**N/A²: **__Pra quem não se lembra da banda que eu estava falando,tinha até comentado em um dos capítulos anteriores, o nome é __**Kings Of Leon**__. Qualquer coisa,posto um link de uma foto deles pra vocês,tá legal?! Tudo esclarecido?! Bom mesmo!!!(*risos*)_


	14. A Curiosidade Matou Um Gato

**N/A: **_Olá minhas pessoas queridas,tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_Estamos se aproximando nos momentos finais,então... __**HAAAAAAAJA CORAÇÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO**__!!!!_

_Como vimos no capítulo anterior, __**Sr **__e __**Sra Smith**__ acharam uma pessoa suspeita de todas as mortes,a irmã da vítima,mas... será que eles estão com razão?? É o que vamos ver nesse capítulo,onde tuuuuuuudo pode acontecer. _

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**_!!!_

* * *

Quando o mais velho dos Winchester falou sobre isso,o Casal 20 ficaram surpresos com a novidade.

Casal 20 (levantando da cama): Como?!

Sydney: É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram,meus bebês! Depois de tanto tempo... achamos uma pessoa suspeita de todas essas mortes.

Amy: Tô gostando de ver ,hein?!

Sam: Quem diria !Sr e Sra Smith de volta a ativa!!

Amy: Orgulho de vocês dois! Meus bebês!

Sydney: Já está exagerando agora!

Dean: Sou mais bonito que o Brad Pitt,vai!

Sydney: Convencido!

Sam(rindo): Tô adorando ver esses dois juntos.

Amy: E eu não?!

Sam: Mas então... quem é essa pessoa suspeita?

Dean(mostrando o jornal): Olhem essa foto.

Amy: Olha... é da festa.

Sam: É verdade. O quê que tem?

Dean: Olhem bem essa foto,da família de Susan.

Amy: Agora que eu vi essa foto.

Sam: Lembro dessa cena. Lembro que... um dos membros estava... sério. Parece que não gostou da homenagem.

Sydney(apontando): Por um acaso,é esse aqui?

Casal 20 : É.

Dean: É a irmã caçula, Jade.

Sydney: E de acordo com que soubemos, ela ficou séria a festa toda.

Sam: Isso é verdade.

Amy: Eu vi quando ela estava olhando para Giselle e o Lucas.

Sydney: Cá entre nós,aquele Lucas é um deus grego,hein?

Amy: Ô se é...

Quando elas estavam comentando sobre o noivo de Giselle,os irmãos olham pra elas com uma cara...

Sydney(pigarreando): Então... nós... conversamos com a recepcionista. Ela não saía da parte que contém a história do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça.

Sam: Eu vi que ela sumiu.

Sydney: E mais: a recepcionista foi sair um pouco do posto,quando ela passou lá... a Jade não estava...

Dean: E nem o crânio do tal cavaleiro.

Casal 20: Como?!

Sydney: Quando ela percebeu isso, foi a hora que o Harvey Cross foi morto.

Amy: Qual é o nome da garota que vocês conversaram.

Dean: É... Marianne Followill

Amy: Marianne? Lembrei dela. Pensou que Sam e eu fôssemos casados.

Dean: Mas vocês não estão?

Amy: Cala a boca,cara!

Sam: Ela parece ser gente boa. Pelo jeito que nos tratou...

Dean: Ou ela não teve quedinha por você,maninho?

Sam: Hoje você está cheio de graça,hein?!

Sydney: Dá um jeito nele,é seu irmão.

Sam: Acho que **VOCÊ** tem que dá um jeito nele !

Amy: Ou... já não deu...?(**n/a:** _ooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!_)

Sydney: Vocês,hein?!

Dean: Deixa eles,amorzinho. Eles estão cheios de graça.

Sydney: Farei uma bruxaria pra vocês!!!

Dean: Não é pra tanto,né?!

Sam: Mas continua que vocês estavam falando...

Sydney: Parece que a Jade é o nosso alvo.

Amy: Pelo jeito,é ela que controla o nosso assassino.

Sydney: Parece.

Sam: Vocês falaram com algum familiar dela?

Sydney: Com a mãe dela, a... sra. Courtney. Até que ela foi simpática...

Dean: Deu até uns biscoitos de chocolate. Deliciosos!

Amy: Só pensa em comer,hein?! Pelo amor de Deus!!

Sydney: Esse daí não nega nada!!

Amy: Tô vendo!

Dean: Vocês não me dão crédito,hein?!

Sam: O que conversaram com a mãe de Jade?

Sydney: Bem...

Dean: Ela nos disse que a Jade ficou diferente bem antes de Susan morrer. Ela era muito amiga de Audrey,mandava cartas e tudo mais. Mas... ela do nada,parou de mandar correspondência para a irmã de Giselle.

Sam: Hum...

Amy: Tem mais uma coisa que ficaram sabendo?

Sydney: Teve um passeio escolar,e o destino era o tal museu. Ela ficou... "encantada" com local,a parte que ela mais gostou foi... Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça. Até cabulava na escola para ir no museu.

Sam: Nossa!

Amy: Mas será que ela está mesmo envolvida nisso?

Sydney: Sei lá,é isso que temos resolver,amiga!

Sam: Uma coisa que tá torturando a minha mente.

Dean: Fala,Einstein.

Sam: Se ela está realmente com o crânio, será que ela o controla?

Sydney: Ele tem razão,gente. Mas não deve ter um encantamento ou alguma coisa.

Amy: Pode ser,pois as mortes foi tudo relacionado ao casal.

Sam: O professor,o ex-colega...

Sydney: Se for isso,por que ela fez isso?

Dean: Vai que ela ficou pirada ou ficou "apaixonada" pelo cavaleiro?

Sydney: Se for o que eu vi na pesquisa,não é por nada,mas... o cara era feio!

Amy: Ô se era... urgh!

Dean: Se ela não saía de lá...

Sydney: É.

Amy: Temos que conversar com a recepcionista,perguntar há quanto tempo está trabalhando no local e que se por um acaso lembra da Jade.

Sydney: É isso que ia falar. Você lê pensamentos?

Amy: Bem ou mal,somos ligadas uma a outra.

Sydney(rindo): É verdade,amiga!

Sam: Então,quem vai falar com a recepcionista?

Amy: Você e seu irmão. Enquanto Syd e eu ficamos aqui.(**n/a:** _vocês sabem o porquê ela deu essa ideia,né?!)_

Dean: Que dondocas!!

Sydney: Dondocas o _cacete_! Enquanto vocês vão falar com ela,nós pesquisa alguma coisa na internet,se teve outras mortes antes da Jade ir para o museu.

Dean: Se é assim. Nós vamos,mas já voltamos!

Amy: Pode ir que não vamos sentir falta de você,viu?!

Sam: Nossa! Que amor é esse?

Sydney: Um amor estranho desses dois. Tenho medo desses dois.

Sam(rindo): E eu não?!

Então,os nossos queridos irmãos vão para o tal museu para saber se alguém conhecia a Jade,mesmo se fosse de rosto,enquanto as nossas heroínas ficaram no quarto,pesquisando. Mas o que realmente está martelando na cabeça do Casal 20 é: o que **REALMENTE** rolou entre o **Sr** e a **Sra Smith**? Mas eles não sabem é que... a curiosidade matou um gato!

Amy: E aí,achou alguma coisa?

Sydney: Não.

Amy: Hum... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sydney: Pode.

Amy: O que realmente rolou entre você e o Dean?

Sydney: Não acredito que você perguntou isso!

Amy: Desembucha!! Pelo jeito,ele veio aqui ontem a noite.

Sydney: O quê?!

Amy: Não me engana,amiga!! Fala-me tudo!

Sydney: Você está viajando!

Amy: Não tô nada. Você sabe muito bem que tenho intuição.

Sydney: Tanta intuição que eu tenho até medo de você!

Amy(rindo): Pára de me enrolar e fala logo!

Sydney: Não tô te enrolando,tá?! Você é que está pensando demais!!

Amy: Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre,Sydney Williams!E... sem mentir!

Sydney: Tá bem,você venceu.

Amy(comemorando): _Yes_!

Sydney: Depois que você e o Sammyzinho saíram de lá, fiquei lá viajando na internet,até que me deu um baita sono, pensei até dá uma cochilada. Mas quando penso em deitar, alguém bate na porta e fala que era do serviço de quarto. Pensei que fosse o Sammyzinho,mas quando eu abro a porta...

Amy: Era ele.

Sydney: É. Na hora me deu um susto,pensei que ele nem queria me ver mais.

Amy: Depois que o Ivan falou aquelas coisas,ele botou a cachola no lugar. Mas... me conta!

Sydney: Ele entrou no quarto,falou que queria falar comigo,e tal,mas ele tava com uma cara de borocoxô.

Amy: Imagino. E então,o que conversaram?

Sydney: Curiosidade matou um gato,sabia?! Então... ele falou que estava arrependido do que falou pra mim,que sentia muito e tudo mais. Ele pensou que eu fosse na festa,tal...

Amy: E depois?

Sydney: Ele foi embora,disse que ia carregar o celular e eu fiquei aqui.

Amy: Não acredito! Não rolou nenhum beijo?Nada?

Sydney: Se ficar perguntando eu não continuo!(**n/a: **_nooooooooooosssssaaaaaaa!!! sorry... é que dei uma de "o fã" do Pânico agora...*risos*)_

Amy: Ok! Se é assim...

Sydney: Depois disso, passou um tempo. Teve uma hora, que fui no banheiro,ouço a porta fechando e som de trinco. Pensei que fosse você,mas...

Amy: Ele tinha voltado.

Sydney: É.

Amy: Uau! E aí? O que aconteceu depois?!

Sydney(sem jeito): Bem...

Amy: Não gostei desse jeitinho. O que realmente aconteceu?

Sydney(coçando a nuca): Aconteceu que...

Amy: Não acredito! Quer que rolou...

Sydney: Isso mesmo que você está pensando.

Amy: !!!(**n/a**: _parece que fiz escola com isso,culpa do Marcos Mion aquele desmiolado!!_)

Sydney: É isso mesmo,minha amiga.

Amy(abraçando): Orgulho do meu bebê!

Sydney: Que** GAY**! Pára com isso.

Amy: Tá recusando um abraço de amiga?

Sydney: Não,claro que não. É que... fiquei com medo de você,agora . Nunca te vi assim...

Amy: Mas estou assim pois estou muito feliz por você,não está mais chorando pelos cantos. E de quebra,você tirou o atraso.

Sydney: Que exagero! Só... rolou,nada mais,não precisa tanta comemoração.

Amy: Precisa sim,mocinha! Não gostava de ver a sua cara inchada de tanto chorar,pelo menos você tá coradinha!

Sydney: Pára,Amy. Tá me deixando constrangida já!

Amy: Como diz você mesma: **O-VU-LEI MAS-TEEEERRRRRRRR**!!!

Sydney: Tô vendo que estou fazendo escola com isso.

Amy: Minha intuição não falhou. Senti que estava rolando uma coisa boa no ar,sabe.

Sydney: Sei... pois te conheço muito bem.

Amy: Quem diria vocês dois... Sabia que ele não conseguira aguentar por muito tempo. Mas estou feliz que vocês reataram. Sentia falta das aventuras de Sr e Sra Smith.

Sydney: Sem graça. Mas ainda bem que deu tudo certo a nossa conversa e deu resultado.

Amy: E que resultado,hein?!**OOOOOEEEEE**!!!

Sydney: Cheia de graça,né?! Mas gosto de te ver assim,japinha!

Amy(abraçando): Sabia que te amo muito?!

Sydney: Ai! Tá me machucando!

Então... as duas continuam conversando e enquanto isso no caminho...

Dean: Não acredito que tenho que voltar lá . Já tô cansado de ir pra lá e pra cá.(**n/a:** _hum... sei!)_

Sam: O que aconteceu contigo?

Dean: Como assim?

Sam: Você está com uma expressão... diferente.

Dean: Diferente como?

Sam: Você está com uma expressão... boa. Não está com aquela cara marruda,não está um "porre". Acho que a tal conversa que teve com a Syd deu efeito.(**n/a:** _e que efeito,hein?!)_

Dean: Você tá muito intrometido pro meu gosto. Fala: o que você quer?

Sam(rindo): Nada. Apenas uma coisa...

Dean: Ih... O que é?

Sam: Queria saber o que foi a sua conversa com a Sydney.

Dean: Curiosidade matou um gato meu rapaz! Foi conversa de... reconciliação,sabe.

Sam: Sei... mas rolou só isso?

Dean: Só,o que você queria mais?

Sam: Precisa ser agressivo assim? Se ficou assim...

Dean: Você quer que te dou um soco?

Sam(rindo): Calma,estressadinho. Só quero saber pois sou seu irmão e estou bastante preocupado contigo.

Dean: Preocupado? Sei... pra mim você é um curioso!

Sam: Não estou curioso,apenas... preocupado com você. Você é meu irmão,e tenho direito de me preocupar contigo.

Dean: Mas ás vezes você enche o saco!

Sam: Mas me conta... como foi a tal conversa?

Dean: Quer saber demais,hein?!

Sam(rindo): Conta logo!

Dean: Vou contar logo pra não me atentar! Fui lá,pensei que ela tivesse ido na tal festa com você e a japa. E... pedi desculpas pelo o que falei,tudo mais. Depois disso,eu voltei para o quarto.

Sam: Mentira!

Dean: Quer que eu continue ou não?!

Sam: Nossa! Que _stress_,maninho!

Dean: Voltei para o quarto,coloquei o telefone para funcionar,e tentei... descansar um pouco. Mas não consegui.

Sam: E então... você voltou para o quarto dela?

Dean: Exatamente! Leu a minha mente,Sammy!

Sam: Você voltou lá,e... o que houve?

Dean(sem jeito): Bem...

Sam: Quer dizer que...

Dean: O quê?

Sam: Voês dois...

Dean: O quê?

Sam: Vou ser bem claro: vocês se reconciliaram?

Dean: Sim. O quê que tem?

Sam: Tiveram uma festinha à dois?!

Ele não fala nada,mas o olhar falava tudo.

Sam: Aê!!! Tô feliz com você!!!

Dean: Dá um tempo!

Sam: Quer dizer então que... você tirou o atraso?!

Dean: Ora,vai pro inferno!!!

Sam(rindo muito): Não precisa se exaltar assim,maninho! Estou... muito feliz.

Dean: Feliz por quê?

Sam: Você e a Syd... se acertaram. Mas... já estava na hora,pois não aguentava mais você pegava no meu pé como fosse um velho ranzinza.

Dean: Já está exagerando!

Sa: É sério. Sentia que você ficava com uma pontinha de inveja pois Amy e eu estava sempre juntos...

Dean: Tá se achando,hein?!

Sam: Mas percebi que no fundo... você estava muito abalado,desanimado,apenas ficava assim por causa da briga. Dava dando uma de durão mas... estava se remoendo por dentro.

Dean: Nossa,que discurso lindo! Mas... até que você tem razão. Estava me sentindo um... derrotado.

Sam: Nunca pensei que você... tomasse iniciativa,sabe?! Ir atrás dela,você é todo orgulhoso...

Dean: Também não. Se não fosse assim,era pra estarmos separados até hoje.

Sam: Fico orgulhosos de você.

Dean: Que **GAY**,Sammy!

Sam: Qual é! Tô sendo sincero!

Dean: É.. falei isso só pra te atazanar.

Sam: Sem graça! Tô vendo que você voltou a ativa.

Dean: A todo vapor!

Sam: Gosto de ver você e a Syd juntos. Acho que foram feitos um pelo outro. Até nas gracinhas são iguaizinhos.

Dean: Tá com inveja?

Sam(rindo): Não! Apenas... orgulhoso de você

Dean (irônico): Quer me fazer chorar? (Sam cai na risada)

E então,depois de tanta conversa,eles chegam ao destino: o museu. Mas... a tal recepcionista não estava lá, estava no horário de almoço. Péssimo sinal, mas durante a espera,eles deram um passeio no local, foram para a parte do tal cavaleiro, viram uma coisa que... intrigaram muito.

Dean: Olha,Sam.

Sam: O quê?

Dean: Eu pensei que fosse só no filme,mas é real.

Sam: Claro que é!

Dean: É,eu sei! Mas... o que eu saiba ,a mulher que era a menina na época,que estava com o crânio,mas...

Sam: O crânio está aqui.

Dean: Mas... tem alguma coisa estranha aí.

Sam: E não?!

Dean: Mas pode ser um crânio falso.

Sam: Pode ser. Tem que falar com as meninas

Dean: E tem mesmo.

Etão eles saem do local para falar com as nossas heroínas,sobre estranho acontecimento. Chegando lá...

Sydney: Já?!

Dean: Sentiu falta,amorzinho?!

Sydney: Hum... não!

Sam: Voltamos para falar uma coisa.

Sydney: Qual?

Sam: Tal crânio do cavaleiro estava no lugar que era.

As duas: Como?!

Dean: É,gatinhas! Quando fomos pra falar com a Marianne,ela estava em horário de almoço,resolvemos... digamos,passear um pouco. E...

Sam: Passando lá,vimos o crânio. Estava lá,parecendo intacto.

Amy: Putz! Agora complicou tudo.

Sydney: E como! Mas... pode ser crânio falso, vai que alguém colocou lá por engano?

Amy: Ou pode ser a Jade que fez isso.

Sydney: Ou não pode ser ela.

Os três olham pra cara dela ao mesmo tempo.

Sydney: Qual é! Só estou dando uma opinião.

Sam: Ela pode ter razão. Temos que investigar,e dessa vez **JUNTOS**!

Dean: Isso aí!

Quando ele acaba de falar isso,o telefone de uma delas começa a tocar. Era a Giselle,despedindo,falando que foi bom matar a saudades.

Dean: Quem era?

Amy: Era a Giselle,se despedindo.

Sydney: Vamos lá,se despedir dela pessoalmente?

Amy: Temos que chegar a tempo.

Amy: Vamos tentar,né?!

Dean: Vocês não vão passear agora,né?!

Sydney: Vamos só... despedir de uma grande amiga.

Amy: E o noivo dela!! Aliás, é o noivo que pediria a Deus.

Sydney: É... Vamos logo, vai que a gente não vai ver mais ela.

Amy: Estamos indo... qualquer coisa,nos liga.

Dean: Se é assim...

Amy: Não precisam ficar com ciúmes,já voltamos.

Dean: Quem disse que estamos com ciúmes?

Sydney: A cara já demonstra.

Dean: Cheia de graça,né!?(ela começa a rir)

Então... as nossas heroínas vai atrás de Giselle para dar o último abraço. Chegando lá,dão de cara com o Ivan.

Amy: Pensei que você fosse com a Giselle.

Ivan: Pensei que ela foi falar com vocês.

Sydney: Ih... cadê ela?

Ivan: Ela disse que ia dar um último passeio na cidade,se despedir da mãe da Susan.

Sydney: Ela foi com quem?

Ivan: Com o Luke e Audrey.

Amy: mas elas acabou de nos ligar,nos despedindo.

Ivan: Como ela ligou se despediu de vocês que... combinamos de ir embora juntos?

Uma olha pra outra do tipo : "_tem alguma coisa estranha no ar..._"

Ivan: Não gostei do olhar de vocês

Amy: Temos que falar os meninos.

Sydney: E é já!

Então, Amy liga para um deles falando do tal sumiço do trio.

Dean: Alô?!

Amy: Oi,é a japa!

Dean: Fala Yoko! Alguma novidade?

Amy: Não me chama e Yoko! Quer que eu arranco a sua língua?

Dean: Calma,não precisa dar uma de psicopata. Foi só uma brincadeira. O que deu de ligar?

Amy: A Giselle sumiu!

Dean: Sumiu como?

Amy: Ora,sumindo!

Dean: Engraçadinha!

Amy: Agora é sério. Quando chegamos aqui,demos e cara com o Ivan.

Dean: Ele não estava acompanhando a prima?

Amy: Ele pensou que ela foi ver Sydney e eu. E ele nos disse que parece que ela foi visitou a mãe a Susan,para se despedir.

Dean: Mas... será que ela está não lá mesmo?

Amy: Isso é que não sabemos.

Dean: Qualquer coisa,vão lá e nos liga de volta.

Amy: Tá bom,tio!

Dean: Tio é o...

Amy: Pimenta nos olhos dos outros é refresco,né?!

Dean: Tá muito sem graça,hein?!

Amy: Ora... sendo amiga de quem!

Dean: Isso que eu vi...

Amy: À propósito,estou feliz que você e minha amiga se acertaram.

Dean(sem graça): É?

Amy: Adoro ver vocês dois juntos,foram feitos um para o outro,sabia?!

Amy: Agora você é vidente?

Amy(rindo): Não. Então... vou ter que desligar.

Dean: Mas qualquer coisa liga viu cunhadinha!

Amy: Tá bom cunhadinho!

Depois disso,ambos desligam seus telefones quase ao mesmo tempo. Então...

Sydney: Ligou?

Amy: Sim,senhora.

Sydney: E aí?!

Amy: O jeito é... ir pra lá.

Sydney: Então vamos! Vem com a gente,Ivan?

Ivan: Claro! Quero saber aonde minha prima realmente está. Se tiver lá,respirarei aliviado. Mas primeiro... quero apresentar uma pessoa a vocês.

Ele chama a pessoa e elas ficam com uma cara de curiosas pra saber quem é.

Ivan: Meninas,essa é minha linda noiva Annabeth. Annabeth,essas são Amy e Sydney, a dupla dinâmica que falava tanto.

Annabeth: É um prazer conhecer vocês. Nossa,ele falava tanto de vocês.

Sydney: Pelo jeito era mal,né?!

Annabeth: Falava bem até demais! Falava que vocês são meia... doidinhas.

Amy: Como é?!

Sydney: Ih... mexeu com a fera,Ivan. Agora vocês vão ver ela dando uma de Samurai!

O casal cai na risada.

Ivan: Viu? Eu estava com razão.

Amy: Mas sabe que é brincadeira,né?!

van: Claro que eu sei,né?!

Sydney: Annabeth,não liga não que é assim mesmo. Se acostuma.

Annabeth(rindo): Tudo bem.

Amy: Agora que eu vi que tá de barrigão.

Sydney: Que** MIMO**! Quantos meses?

Annabeth: Vai fazer 6 daqui há alguns dias.

Amy: Sabe se é menino ou menina?

Annabeth: Ainda não,mas deixa pra saber na hora.

Sydney: É bom assim. Depois,vai que você compra as roupinhas todas rosa e vier um menino

Amy: É verdade.

Ivan: Aprendendo com Amy e Sydney.

Annabeth: Elas estão me dando umas dicas,só!

Ivan: Eu sei.

Amy: Vai ficar,Ivan?

Ivan: Por quê?

Sydney: Não vai deixar ela sozinha,né?!

Annabeth: Não se preocupem,meninas. Estou grávida e não doente.

Sydney: Não é por você,é pelo bebê. Não queremos que nada aconteça com ele.

Amy: É verdade.

Ivan: Faz o seguinte: vamos todos pra casa da mãe da Susan, Annabeth e eu ficamos no carro e vocês entram na casa.

Sydney: Gostei da ideia.

Amy: É meio arriscado,mas tudo bem. Vamos todo mundo.

Ivan: Beleza!

Então,os quatro vão em direção a casa dos Callahan,pra saber se a amiga está realmente lá. Chegando lá,elas vão até a porta da casa,enquanto o casal ficou dentro do carro delas. Elas batem na porta várias vezes na porta,e ninguém atendia e então,elas resolvem entrar na casa,e veem rastro e sangue,quando vão na direção a sala,ela veem um corpo estirado no chão,todo ensanguentado. Quando elas chegam perto,era o corpo... da mãe de Susan,decapitado. Não tinha ninguém na casa... elas chamaram pelo nome dos três,nem sinal. E enquanto isso,no carro...

Annabeth: Ivan!

Ivan: Fala.

Annabeth: Não sabia que... a mãe da amiga da sua prima tinha um cavalo na porta de casa.

Ivan: Eu também não sabia...

O que eles não sabiam,é que eles seriam as próximas vítimas do cavaleiro sem cabeça. O que será que vai acontecer a seguir? Veremos...

* * *

**N/A: **G_ostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Preparem-se para o próximo capítulo,terá fortes emoções,muito sangue vai jorrar!!! Brincadeira! Fiquem calmos!!_

_Como prometido... vou deixar uma foto da banda que falei tanto no capítulo anterior,que até coloquei o sobrenome deles(que é igual pois são todos parentes) na recepcionista como homenagem a minha amiga,que apresentou essa banda tão talentosa e que merece reconhecimento enorme sem ser uma banda "modinha",só juntar os links,oks?!_

_Aqui: _http: //i271 .photo /albums /jj13 2/denny ferreira/ kol_ photo .jpg

_Bem... é isso. Mandam__** reviews**__,oks?! Nao vai doer o dedinho de vocês,tá?!_

_Bjs a todos que leem a minha fic._


	15. Suspeito desde o princípio

_**N/A: **__Olá minha gente querida!!! Tudo bem?!_

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Viu como que acabou? Agora... vai ter a continuação!!Preparem seus nervos,pois muita coisa pode acontecer nesse capítulo. Ah,eu já estava esquecendo... lembra que disse que achei música-tema do Sr e a Sra Smith? Então vou falar pra vocês,pra não ficarem roendo as unhas de curiosidade,a música é... "__**I'd Come For You**__",do __**Nickelback**__. A música é linda,e a tradução... __**MARA**__! O link está aqui,só juntar os espaços: http: //ww w.4sh /file/75546 050/f456 3821/04 Nic kelback_- _ Id_ Come_ For_You . Html? S=1_

_Tudo bem?! Chega de blá-blá-blá e vamos para o capítulo,que está pegando fogo!_

_Boa leitura a todos._

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!!_

* * *

Quando elas estavam dentro da casa,ouvem um grito feminino,era de Annabeth. Elas saem correndo em direção ao carro,e elas veem o cavaleiro com o seu cavalo pronto para atacar o casal. Mas elas chegam a tempo,como que elas estavam armadas,começa a atirar no espírito,que some logo depois.

Sydney: Vocês estão bem?

Ivn: Estamos.

Amy: Vamos levar vocês de volta para o hotel.

Ivan: E minha prima?

Sydney: Nem sinal dela,ou do Lucas e Audrey.

Ivan: O que aconteceu com eles?

Amy: Não sabemos. Temos que rodar a cidade toda atrás deles.

Sydney: Fora que... a mãe de Susan foi decapitada.

Annabeth: Tô com medo!

Sydney: Não precisa ficar com medo,colega. Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos levar vocês de volta,sinto muito.

Ivan: Não vou sem ter notícia da minha prima!

Amy: Tudo bem,você vão com a gente,é mais seguro. Pois vai que o cavaleiro vão atrás deles.

Sydney: Tem razão. Vamos rondar essa cidade atrás deles.

E então... elas entram no carro atrás do trio,até que... o telefone de uma delas tocam.

Sydney: Alô?!

Sam: Graças a Deus estão bem.

Sydney: O que aconteceu?

Sam: Dean e eu estamos indo ao museu.

Sydney: De novo!? Por quê?

Sam: Rola uns boatos que... tem pessoas sendo reféns no museu.

Sydney: Ih...

Sam: E... um deles é... Giselle Pratt.

Sydney: O quê?!

Sam: É isso mesmo que ouviu. Aonde vocês estão?

Sydney: Saindo da casa de Susan. E mais: a Courtney foi vítima do cavaleiro.

Sam: Ixi...

Sydney: Então tá... estamos indo pra lá. Valeu pelo aviso.

Sam: Tudo bem.

Depois desse telefonema...

Amy: Qual dos dois eram?

Sydney: O Sammyzinho.

Amy: O que deu pra ligar esse agora?

Sydney: Bem... no museu tá um carnaval. Ele me disse que tem pessoas feitas de reféns lá e um deles era... a Giselle.

Ivan: O quê?!

Sydney: E eles estão indo pra lá. E nós também!

Amy: Ok!

Então,os quatro vão para o museu aonde tem reféns. Chegando lá,entraram pela a porta dos fundos,e encontram os irmãos,ao mesmo tempo.

Dean: Já?!

Amy: Claro! Somos como o _The __Flash_ .

Dean: Convencidas!

Sam: Vocês são maluquinhas mesmo,né?!

Amy: Por quê?

Dean: Trazer uma pessoa grávida pra cá?

Sydney: Vocês querem que ela seja a próxima vítima?

Os irmãos ficaram quietos.

Sam: Ela têm razão.

Sydney: Ela sabe: Tá com a gente,tá com Deus!

Dean: Tenho medo até de pensar o que vai acontecer!

Amy: Fica quieto,seu pessimista!

O casal só rindo da cara deles.

Dean: Qual é o plano?

Amy: Vamos improvisar,pois planejar sempre não dá certo!

Sydney: É verdade.

Sam: Já estamos aqui,agora só entrar silenciosamente. Pra não dá bandeira.

Dean: E os pombinhos?

Ivan: Não se preocupe,ficamos aqui.

Amy: Nada disso,vão entrar com a gente.

Sydney: Sabem quem fez isso?

Dean: Não sabemos.

Amy: Ah,legal! Não acredito nisso!

Sydney: Vou matar vocês dois!!!

Dean: Não é pra tanto,gatinhas!

Sydney: O _cacete_!! Nem vem agradar!

Ivan(rindo): Os anos se passaram e ela continua a mesma coisa.

Sam: Olha que temos que aturar... Meninas.... meninas... Não é melhor entrarmos agora?

Amy: Hã?!

Sydney: O quê?

Dean: Alôôôô!!! Acordem,meninas!

Amy: Vai pro inferno!

Sydney: Estamos nos concentrando aqui e o cara atrapalha.

Sam: Não é melhor...

Sydney: Já ouvimos. Só estamos esperando a hora.

Sam: Que _stress_!

Amy: Que nada! Isso se chama concentração!

Sam: Isso se chama uma noite mal dormida,isso sim!(**n/a:** _oooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeee!!_)

Sydney: Quer morrer?!(**n/a:** _kill__!kill!kill!ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!_)

Amy: É melhor não mexer com a fera.

Era tantas horas de concentração ,até que...

Sydney: Vamos!!

Os quatro mais o casal entrou pelos fundos do museu,atrás dos reféns. Até que eles acham os três e mais uma refém,era a recepcionista que o Sr e a Sra Smith falou naquela manhã. Mas a pessoa que fez isso não estava lá,sorte não?! Então,eles soltaram todos e o casal foi levar em direção a porta,e o nosso quarteto ficou no local,atrás da pessoa que fez isso,com isso se separaram pra ficar mais fácil. Foram minutos de procura,até que... elas acham mais uma pessoa e era...

As duas: Jade?

Jade: Me soltem! A pessoa que me fez isso foi embora,estou com medo!

Amy: Mas você sabe quem fez isso?

Jade: Não. Só sei que... quando eu acordei,estava aqui amarrada.

Sydney: Hum...

Jade: Onde está a minha mãe!

Amy: Infelizmente... ela está morta.

Jade(chorando): Não acredito!! Tô com medo!

Sydney: Vai em direção a porta dos fundos,tem uma saída

Jade: Tudo bem. Muito obrigada!

E enquanto isso,os irmãos ficaram zanzando pelo local,até que... nosso querido Sammyzinho (**n/a**: _dei uma de __**Sydney**__ agora!_) tem uma forte dor de cabeça,e seu irmão foi acudir,quando ele abre os olhos,e vê duas pessoas amarradas e o cavaleiro sedento de sangue,pronto para atacar, e também estava a pessoa mentora,que estava por trás disso,dizendo : "Acabe com elas!!"

Então o cavaleiro vai ate uma delas e corta-lhe a cabeça e a outra entre em pânico. Depois de ter essa assustadora premonição...

Dean: Sammy! Você está bem?

Sam: Estou bem. As meninas estão correndo perigo dos grandes.

Dean: Como?

Sam: Eu vi... o cavaleiro indo em direção a uma delas, cortando a cabeça. Tinha uma pessoa manipulando ele.

Dean: Quem?

Sam: Não deu pra ver. Mas a pessoa estava toda de preto,parecendo a Mortiça.

Dean: Não acredito nisso!

Sam: O que?

Dean: Vamos!

Ele se ligou quem era,foram para todos os cantos atrás delas. E enquanto isso com elas... Depois que elas soltaram a Jade,foi a procura da pessoa suspeita, até que as duas levaram coronhadas e caem no chão.

Depois disso,elas acordam,e viram amarradas de costas uma pra outra e com uma baita dor de cabeça.

Amy: Syd?

Sydney: Fala.

Amy: Tá viva?

Sydney: Tô.

Depois,disso elas percebem que estão na parte da história do cavaleiro sem cabeça,mas o crânio que os irmãos falaram não estava mais lá.

Amy: Nossa! Os meninos me disseram que o crânio estava aqui?

Sydney: É verdade. Que doideira!

Amy; Põe doideira nisso.

Então, elas pensam em se soltar,mas ouvem passos e param de tentar romper a corda. Depois disso,aparece a pessoa que estava fazendo isso o tempo.

Amy: Você?

Sydney: Bem que desconfiava.

Jade: Acho que daria uma boa atriz,né?!

Amy: Você é louca! Por quê fez isso?

Jade: Você não sabe o que é ser desprezada desde criança. Quando meu pai morreu,minha mãe tinha olhos para Susan e Jason, sempre me deixava no canto. Eu a amava mesmo assim,mas para ela,eu era uma estranha no ninho.

Amy: Por isso a matou.

Jade: Na verdade eu não queria,mas ele me obrigou.

Sydney: Ele quem?

Jade: Como "quem"? O cavaleiro!

Amy: Como você controla o cavaleiro?

Jade: Simples: é só esconder o crânio. Ele fica louco para encontrar,se não encontrar,corta a cabeça de qualquer pessoa. Divertido,não?!

Sydney: Você... é louca!

Jade: Louca?! Sou sensata!

Amy: E que sensata!

Sydney: E pode falar o motivo de matar as pessoas?

Jade: Mereciam uma punição. Aquele professor sebento estava tendo caso com a minha mãe, e era casado,só eu sabia disso,mas ela nunca acreditou em mim. Seth Adams... era amigo do meu cunhadinho,tinha uma quedinha por ele,mas nunca me deu bola. Mas teve um dia que ele me humilhou na frente de todos,me chamando de _Bruxa de Blair_ e algumas coisas pesadas. Ninguém da minha família fez nada. Desde então,prometi vingança.

Amy: Você não teve coração de matar a sua própria irmã?!

Jade: Ela era pedra do meu sapato. Minha mãe sempre deu mais valor pra ela do que pra mim,filha para ela era a Susan. Vocês tinham que ver quando ela ficou noiva daquele banana,pra minha mãe foi uma festa,quer dizer é pra família toda,menos pra mim.

Sydney: Você fez isso... por ciúme?

Jade: Não: Vingança! Eles tiveram o que mereciam. O cavaleiro... apareceu na hora certa,vi que ele seria ideal pra me vingar. E foi um por um... eu adorei,sabia?

Amy: Não bate bem da cabeça!

Jade: Tava indo muito bem,até que vocês e seus amiguinhos atrapalharam. Mas eles vão ter o que merecem,pena que são gatinhos.

Amy: O quê?!

Sydney: Você não vai fazer nada com eles. Se fizer,eu juro que te mato!

Jade: Não precisem se exaltar. E mais uma coisa: esse crânio aqui... não é do cavaleiro. O verdadeiro está comigo. Mas... vocês me convenceram.

Do nada,aparece o cavaleiro com sua afiada espada.

Jade(saindo de perto e com um sorrisinho macabro): Acabe com elas! Adeus,meninas,nos vemos no inferno!

Então,ela sai dando uma risada macabra,e elas tentando se desamarrar,e ele se aproximando mais e mais. Enquanto ela saía,trombou em alguma coisa,deixando o verdadeiro crânio cair no chão. Quando ele vai vai matar uma das nossas queridas heroínas, quem aparece para salvá-las? Sim! Os nossos queridos irmãos!!(**n/a:** _yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!_) Eles chegam a tempo,e começam a atirar no espírito que do nada,desaparece. Para elas,foi uma alívio naquele momento,pois seus heróis chegaram a tempo para salvá-las (**n/a**: _oooowwww!!!_)

Sam: Estão bem?

Sydney(mostrando as mãos amarradas): Tá respondido a sua pergunta?

Sam: Ih... tô vendo que não.

Amy: Como sabiam que estávamos aqui?

Dean: Sammmy teve... visões. Ele viu aquele espírito ia matar uma de vocês.

Sydney: Aposto que era a Amy!

Dean: Só você acha isso,amorzinho?

Amy: Dois engraçadinhos!

Sydney: Viram a Jade?

Dean: Jade está aqui?

Amy: É... Ela é a manipuladora do cavaleiro. Aliás,ela nos disse que o crânio é falso.

Sam: Falso?

Amy: O verdadeiro está com ela. Depois que falou isso,ela saiu...

Dean: _Merda_! Como vamos encontrar ela?

Sydney: Sei lá! Tenho até medo daquela garota. Ela fez isso por vingança,pois se sentia o "o patinho feio" da família.

Amy: Se sentia não, fizeram se sentir.

Sydney: Sei lá,Amy. Pra mim é a mesma coisa.

Amy; Tô preocupada com o pessoal, eles podem está correndo perigo.

Sydney: Também estou.

Dean: Acho que eles estão lá fora.

Amy: Será?

Sydney: Vamos sair pra ver.

Depois de desamarrar as nossas queridas heroínas,o nosso querido quarteto resolvem sair do local a procura dos amigos delas,até que... Dean tropeça em uma coisa,quando ele viu era.... o crânio do cavaleiro. Agora o poder está nas mãos dele. Então,ele mostra para os outros,viram que a Jade deixou cair por descuido. Quando eles saem do local,os Pratt não estavam lá,as garotas pensam que eles foram embora,mas os rapazes não. Eles ouvem um grito de socorro de longe,perceberam que poderia ser um deles,e vinha na direção do parque. Então,eles saem correndo,viram que eles estavam de frente a arvore que pode ser o esconderijo do espírito e de frente a eles,estava Jade,sedenta de sangue. Querendo matar todos,mas foi interrompida por eles.

Jade: Não acredito que vocês ainda estão vivas!

Sydney: Vaso ruim não quebra meu amor!

Jade: Vocês são como meus irmãos: pedras do meu sapato. Mas é bom que tenha plateia,pois seus amiguinhos vão morrer,principalmente seu ex-namorado.

Sydney: Que _merda_ você está falando?!

Jade: Pensa que não sei... Vocês dois tiveram um romance em _Oklaholma ._

Sydney: Mas isso faz muito tempo,garota!Está falando isso porque é mal amada,se sente uma inútil,um lixo. Acho que você nunca amou ninguém,só a si e nada mais. Você não sabe o que é amor. E mais: você fez tudo isso só pra chamar atenção do tipo: "_Olha eu aqui!_". E matou a sua irmã não por ciúme,foi por inveja! Pois ela arranjou alguém e você nada,não passa de uma encalhada!

Jade(se aproximando): Já chega!!!

Nessa hora,ela a empurra e a nossa heroína cai no chão,e nesse momento, tinha uma pedra,ela bate a cabeça e desmaia. Amy fica desesperada e vai até a amiga está,tentando acordar a amiga.

Sam: Então é por isso que pediu pra ele matar todos?

Jade: Foi por vingança. Você não sabe o que é ser desprezada por todos.

Dean: Isso que é chamar a tenção,isso sim.

Jade: Não queria chamar a atenção,só queria... puni-los por tudo o que fizeram.

Sam: Agora está dando uma de justiceira?

Jade: Vocês não sabem o que eu passei . Me deem licença,vou ter que fazer algumas coisas.

Dean(entrando na frente dela): Você não vai fazer nada,mocinha!

Jade: Ah... vou sim.

Nessa hora,ela o empurra e eles vão atrás para interrompe-la . Quando ela ia na direção das suas próximas vítimas, viu que elas se soltaram e fugiram.

Jade: Mas que droga! Mas como...?

O que ela não sabia é que eles conseguiram fugir graças a nossa querida nipônica,que,agarrou pelos braços e a jogou longe. Então,as duas começam a brigar,e enquanto isso,o cavaleiro corre atrás dos irmãos,e essa cena aterrorizante ficou por alguns minutos, e a nossa outra heroína continuava desacordada. Depois de tudo isso, a nossa querida heroína oriental entra em perigo,pois o cavaleiro para de correr atrás dos irmãos a mando de Jade começa a segui-la,com isso,deixando o nosso moreno fica desesperado. E essa perseguição começa a ficar tensa,até que... Dean lembrou do crânio e o chama,ele foi atrás do nosso loiro e quando fica a sós com o espírito, ele dá algo para ele,e... era o seu crânio. Ao perceber isso,Jade fica isso,ela solta um grito desesperado. Então, o cavaleiro pega o crânio,e pôs no lugar que onde era a sua cabeça,e do nada, começa a ser recompor,de um simples crânio virou nervos,que depois virou carne,depois pele,depois dessa horrenda transformação, eles veem pela primeira vez a verdadeira face do cavaleiro. Ele tinha olhos azuis, dentes pontudos,pele clara,cabelos pretos e curtos,mas tinha uma cara assustador. Eles ficaram assustados com o que viram.(**n/a:** _e nada da Sydney acordar,fato!_)

Ele olhou para todos que estavam lá,pegou a Jade pelo braço e a beijou, eles olharam a cena ficaram enojados com que viram,mas... durante o beijo,saía sangue e com isso ficaram com mais nojo ainda. Depois disso,pega ela, a põe em cima do seu cavalo negro e,do nada a árvore abre um buraco vermelho-sangue,e os três entram e a Jade começa a gritar desesperadamente até entrar de vez,quando acontece isso,sai uma poça de sangue com a entrada. Mas... uma das mãos dela fica pra fora,dois dedos da mão ficam em pé,do tipo chamando a pessoa. Os nossos queridos heróis ficaram chocados com cena,mas pelo menos foi missão cumprida,não é verdade?! Até aí tudo bem,mas uma coisa estava faltando: a nossa querida e malquinha caçadora estava desacordada até agora. Todos ficam preocupados com ela,tentando acorda-la. Foram minutos de torturamento. Pensaram com a batida ,pensaram que já estava até morta. Todos entram em desespero, Sam viu se ela tinha pulso,viu que os batimentos cardíacos estava... meio fraco e ainda por cima,ele põs a mão na cabeça dela,quando tirou,estava com sangue,aí o desespero foi a tona. Então,resolvem levá-la para um hospital mais próximo. Chegando lá,ela ficou em observação,os três ficaram na sala de espera,com seus corações na mão. Foram horas de tortura,eles iam de um lado e para o outro, atrás de notícias. Amy não parava de chorar,e rezava baixinho pra que sua amiga ficasse fora de perigo,Sam consolava e Dean ficava na dele,mas estava sofrendo por dentro,e quando ele via o casal 20 junto,sentia saudade da nossa heroína,isso se remoía por dentro,chorava contidamente.

Amy: Ela vai ficar bem,não vai?!

Sam: Com fé em Deus,ela vai ficar.

Eles ficavam loucos pra saber se ela está bem,se não aconteceu nada. Pensaram até no pior,mas milagres podem acontecer,não é verdade?!Mas o que mais pode acontecer a seguir?! Veremos...

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Não me matem,pelo amor de Deus! Acabei assim,pois eu quero deixá-los curiosos,só isso. Como viram,uma das nossas heroínas está em perigo,o que acontecer? Tomara que não acontece nada de mal com ela,vamos rezar. E... não perca o próximo capítulo,que é o __**ÚLTIMO**__!!Preparem os seus coraçõeszinhos e os lencinhos!!Gostaram da música que escolhi?! É acara dos dois,juro!_

_A partir daqui,quero agradecer a todos por lerem a minha fic,a alguns que deixaram __**reviews**__,muito obrigado mesmo. Tem alguns que não entendem o meu modo de escrever a minha fic,mas faço o possível para entenderem,uns já até chamaram de "__**roteiro de teatro**__",pelo modos que coloco as falas! Mas eu faço isso para todos entenderem,e porque... ás vezes,o travessão me atrapalha,não sei quem tá falando ou quem está perguntando,pra falar a verdade fico até com cara de __**Genevieve**__ com isso, também não gosto de palavras difíceis,faço o mais fácil o possível para todos entenderem,tá?!_

_Espero que compreendam,oks?!_

_Bjs mega a todos e deixem __**reviews**__!!! Tô sentindo falta disso,hein?!_


	16. Acontecimento Inesperado

**N/A: **_Olá!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim... _

_Tenho uma péssima notícia a vocês: esse é o __**ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**__! Desde já,agradeço de coração por lerem a minha fic,mesmo não mandando __**reviews**__! Agradeço demais mesmo! E também quero agradecer as meninas que sempre me ajudam quando estou em dúvidas cruéis (típica de uma sagitariana),a quem me manda __**reviews**__,sinto que foi mais uma missão cumprida. É doloroso deixar aqui,mas é mais uma marquinha que estou deixando aqui. É longo,mas vale a pena ler!_

_Chega de blá blá blá ,que estou quase chorando aqui..._

_Boa leitura a todos._

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!!_

* * *

A cada minutos que passavam,era uma agonia para eles. Os médicos iam pra lá e pra cá,sem dar notícias. E eles ficavam ansiosos,desesperados,querendo notícias de Sydney. Depois, Amy recebe um telefonema,era sua amiga Giselle. Então,ela conta o que aconteceu para sua amiga que fica em pânico,pegou o endereço do local e falou que estava indo direto pra lá. Depois de alguns segundo,chega os Pratt querendo saber de notícias,e ela disse que os médicos não falaram nada,eles ficaram inconformados. Passaram mais horas e minutos de agonias no local, vendo que a nossa japa estava chorando muito,todos foram amparar. Dean não aguentou ficar naquele ambiente de dúvidas e agonia,saiu de lá sem que os outros perceberem. Ele foi para a recepção perguntar qual era o número do quarto que ela estava,ela fala o número e ele vai pra lá ,sem falar para eles. Chegando lá,ele a vê inconsciente,cheia de aparelhos cardíacos,ele fica em transe. Tudo o que ele queria é que ela acordasse naquele momento,então,ele pega uma cadeira próxima ,senta ao lado da cama, e pega e uma das mãos dela,começando a falar com ela.

Dean: _Hey_! Acho que você sabe quem está aqui,né?! Eu acho que não,mas... Olha, quando te vi desmaiada, pensei que estava morta. Mas vi que você está lutando pra viver,sei que vai sobreviver. Você tem que acordar,por que... quem vai ficar atazanando a Amy? Quem vai chamar o Sammy de "bebê da tia"? E... Quem vai... me chamar de cafona quando ouço as músicas? E... quem vai me fazer feliz com aquele que tenha um sorriso meigo e doce? Se acontecer alguma coisa com você,eu nem sei... o que faço. Mas acredito que vai saí daqui. Lembro daquele dia em _Little Rock_,quando te vi pela 1ª vez, vi aquele seu jeito espalhafatoso,disfarça bem pra uma caçadora. E... Te conhecer foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu. O que eu mais gostei de você é que... você é muito corajosa. Aquilo que falou para Jade... sinceramente,fiquei até com medo! Pena que estava inconsciente mas... tinha que ver como ela morreu, foi igual o filme,tinha que ver. Fiquei até arrepiado só de lembrar. Só sei que... perdeu!(dar uma risada)

Acho que está pensando:"_Era para a Amy está aqui...!_". Mas estou representando ela. Amy está sofrendo muito,não para de chorar, isso me corta o coração,sabe?! Fingi que estava preocupado,mas estou e muito. Sem você,não tem alegria,músicas cafonas,sinto falta de você zoando com a minha cara,o jeito que olha pra mim quando falo alguma coisa inusitada, das suas danças engraçadas,pra falar a verdade,sinto a sua falta por inteira. A briga que tivemos... foi uma burrice falar que não confiava mais em você,mas não pode chorar pelo leite derramado agora. E os dias que passamos separado,foi terrível pra mim,vi que estava tendo um vazio,sabe?! Quando via o Sammy com a japa,lembrava de nós dois,aquilo me destruía,me corroía por dentro,queria ir atrás de você,mas o orgulho não deixava. Depois que o Ivan falou aquilo,pus a mente no lugar e vi que estava errado sobre você,e a noite que passamos juntos,aliás,que noite!(**n/a:**_ooooooooooooeeeeeee!!!_) Mas significou muito pra mim,tudo bem que meu pai e Sammy são as pessoas mais importante pra mim,mas tem outra pessoa além deles: **você**!

Não importa o que estiver no meu caminho,eu lutaria por você,dou a minha vida para você... faria de tudo pra te ver bem. Não me deixa sozinho,por favor?!(**n/a:**___oooowwwwww!)_

Depois disso,ele começa a chorar (**n/a:**___tadinho!_). Até que... que... bem... uma coisa inesperada acontece: ela mexe a mão em que ele está segurando. Ao perceber isso,ele fica sem o que fazer na hora,parecia um milagre para ele. Então,ela abre os olhos com dificuldade.

Sydney(com dificuldade): O que aconteceu?

Dean(surpreso): Não acredito nisso!

Sydney: Minha cabeça está doendo,o que estou fazendo aqui?

Dean: Gatinha,é uma longa história!

Sydney: Ah,imagino. Cadê os outros?

Dean: Estão lá fora,preocupados com você.

Sydney: Hum... mas por quê todos esses aparelhos,para um simples desmaio?

Dean: Você bateu a cabeça numa pedra,e quando fomos te acudir estava saindo sangue.

Sydney: Nossa! Nem senti a pedra,com a fúria daquela gótica.

Dean: Você a ofendeu,hein?!

Sydney: Ofendi nada,só fui sincera!

Dean: Nossa,que sincera! Vou morrer seu amigo.

Sydney: O que aconteceu com a Jade?

Dean: Lembra a cena final do filme "A Lenda do Cavaleiro Sem Cabeça"?

Sydney: Lembro mais ou menos. Por quê?

Dean: Foi igualzinho.

Sydney: Argh! Que horror. Ainda bem que estava desmaiada nessa hora. Mas... quem estava com crânio e quem deu a ele?

Dean: Tá olhando pra cara dele agora!

Sydney: Ora,ora,ora. Dean Winchester,o Salvador da Pátria!

Dean: É,eu sei!

Sydney: Tá se achando **Johnny Depp**, não é?! Coitado!

Dean: Pelo visto,já voltou a ativa não é mocinha?!

Sydney: Você sabe que adoro zoar com a cara!

Dean: Sem graça!

Sydney: Aprendi com quem?

Dean: Tô fazendo escola com isso. Eu sou demais!

Sydney: Convencido!Seus olhos estão vermelhos,o que aconteceu?

Dean: Pensei que te perdido mais uma vez

Sydney: Tadinho do bebê! Mas sou como um vaso ruim: não quebro! E também... você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

Dean: Estou vendo!

Sydney: Até imagino como está a Amy agora. Lembro que a última vez que ouvi foi ela me chamando.

Dean: Ela que ficou mais desesperada quando você desmaiou.

Sydney: Tadinha da minha japa. Só vocês estão aí?

Dean: Não. A trupe Pratt também estão aqui.

Sydney: Eles ainda não foram embora?

Dean: Eles iam, mas souberam que aconteceu com você acho que desistiram.

Sydney: Tô ficando importante!

Dean: Claro. Quem mandou se machucar feio?!

Sydney: O que só você está aqui e não todos?

Dean: É que...

Sydney: Pelo visto não é só a Amy que estava preocupada.

Dean: Quando te vi inconsciente pensei mil coisas,mas quando o Sammy pôs a mão na sua cabeça,estava sangrando muito... entrei em pânico. Pensei até...

Sydney: Selar um pacto?

Dean: É...

Sydney: Mas pensei em fazer isso,mas foi a ideia do Sam te trazer pra cá.

Sydney: Mas faz tempo que você está aqui?

Dean: Mais ou menos uns... 5 minutos. Te vendo assim, parece até um milagre,sabia?! Parece que... as nossas preces foram atendidas.

Sydney: Por quê está me dizendo isso?

Dean: Sem você na nossa turma não tem graça! Quem vai ficar ouvindo aquelas músicas cafonas... ?

Sydney: Olha quem está falando. Você ouve aquelas músicas "do tempo da onça"!

Dean: Quem mais ia ter aquela "visão de raio-x"?Sei que é só **Clark Kent **tem isso,mas... não temos contato com ele.

Sydney(rindo): Só você mesmo pra falar essas coisas.

Dean: E... quem ia rir das minhas piadas sem graça? Sei que ia fazer muita falta tudo isso. Você se lembra que me prometeu uma coisa?

Sydney: O que?

Dean: Nunca mais ia me dá esses sustos?

Sydney: Ah... tinha me esquecido. Mas aconteceu,sabe?!

Dean: Tem sorte que eu não sou cardíaco,e nem o seu pai.

Sydney: Ele sabe disso?

Dean: Não,ainda.

Sydney: Ah... pensei que ele estava aqui,também. Até imagino o escândalo que ele ia fazer.

Dean: Imagino. Lembrei do incêndio em _Wyoming_. Ele e o Yoshiro entraram em desespero,tinha que ver.

Sydney: Até imagino a cena,ele em desespero.

Dean: Como ele não fosse nada discreto.

Sydney: Uma coisa estava me encafifando quando fomos atrás da Jade.

Dean: O quê?

Sydney: Seu irmão tem visões,né?!

Dean: Ele tem faz algum tempo. E... quando estávamos na sala de espera,ele me falou que a vítima da visão que teve... era você!

Sydney: Nossa! De qualquer jeito,eu era a próxima vítima.

Dean: Era. Mas foi salva pelo gongo.

Sydney: Ou alguém lá de cima não queria que fosse.

Dean: Também. Ou viu que você é muito querida por aqui.

Sydney: É... De qualquer jeito,foi uma segunda chance.

Dean: Será?! (os dois rirem)

Sydney: Minha cabeça tá doendo muito.

Dean: Fica quietinha,já falou demais por hoje. Vou chamar os enfermeiros.

Sydney: Tudo bem.

Depois disse,ele dá um simples e carinhoso beijo na testa dela,e fala que já voltava. Saindo do quarto, a enfermeira estranho a saída dele no quarto,vai até ele. Ele disse que um dos enfermeiro liberaram a visita, falou que ela acordou. Ela vai até o quarto onde a nossa querida heroína estava,pra ver se era verdade,e a vê descansando,com os batimentos normais e melhoras na respiração. Enquanto ela examina a nossa querida e amada caçadora,ele vai até a sala de espera,falando a boa notícia a todos.

Sam: Aonde você estava,mocinho?

Dean: Eu...

Amy: Você sumiu,rapaz!

Dean: Tenho uma coisa pra falar a vocês.

Sam: Fala logo!

Dean: É sobre a Syd.

Amy: O quê que tem ela? Ela piorou?

Dean: Ela...

Amy(entrando em pânico): Ai,meu Deus!

Dean: Ela acabou de acordar.

Todos: Graças a Deus!

Dean: Ela tava reclamando de dor de cabeça,mas ela está bem.

Sam: Como você sabe?

Amy: Você foi lá,né?!

Dean: Não aguentava de agonia,todos com cara de tacho(**n/a:** _pela última vez,não é a cara da __**Genevieve**__!!),_fui na recepção,perguntei aonde era o quarto em que ela estava,e fui lá.

Amy: Nem pra nos avisar,né?! Deixa você.

Dean: Mas eu não queria atrapalhar a sua reza,japa.

Sam: Que cavalheirismo é esse?

Dean: Cala a boca!

Giselle: Mas será que dá pra gente visitar ela?

Amy: Isso temos que perguntar para os enfermeiros. Mas como ela tá?

Dean: Normal,falando pra caramba,mas normal.

Amy: Imagino. Sem ela não tem graça aqui.

Ivan: Ela continua ouvindo aquelas músicas?

Amy: Ainda tá,colega! Mas... ela tá mudando aos poucos.

Ivan: Ela não mudou nada.

Dean: Por quê perguntou isso?

Ivan: Cara,ela só ouvia _boy__band_ na época. Não aguentava mais.

Dean: _Boy Band_? Credo! Isso é o cúmulo da cafonice!

Ivan: É... Aquilo chamava de tortura! Só Deus por mim!

Giselle: Tadinha da menina. Gosto não discute!

Amy: É verdade. Ela até aprendeu cantar **J-Rock**.

Dean: Que_ merda _é essa?

Amy: Rock Japonês. Tem que ver que bonitinho ela cantando.

Giselle: Ela parece bola de neve: vai se acumulando de novidade a cada dia.

Amy: Se tratar de música,é com ela mesmo.

Audrey: Ela continua com o sonho de dançarina?

Amy: Ih... continua,continua. Tanto que... uma das nossas "viagens" ela... nós... dando umas de... dançarinas.

Giselle: Como?

Amy: É... tanto é que... gravaram um vídeo e está na internet.

Ivan: Opa! Isso eu quero ver.

Annabeth: Por quê?

Ivan: Aquela lá ama dançar,você tem que ver. Mas estavam dançando o que?

Amy: Fizemos cover de... **Pussycat Dolls**.

Giselle: Como?

Amy: É isso mesmo que ouviram. Até que ficou legal.

Dean: Legal? Vocês arrasaram! Pessoal, tenham que ver essas duas dançando...

Amy: Assim me deixa constrangendo. Para!

Ivan: Nos deixou curiosos!

Lucas: Eu quero ver!

Ivan: E eu não?!

Audrey: Você assanhou os meninos!

Amy: Sosseguem os seus fachos! Estão muito assanhadinhos.

Annabeth: Isso mesmo. Eu também quero ver!

Sam não fala nada,só começa a rir do que está acontecendo.

Amy: Depois... eu mando o endereço pra vocês.

Annabeth: Tudo bem. Quem sabe... isso me dá uma ideia na noite de núpcias?

Todos: ****!!!

Amy: Como diria a Syd: "**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!!!"

Todos caem na risada.

Giselle: Tô vendo que ela não mudou nada. Inventar bordão é com ela mesmo!

Durante a conversa, uma enfermeira se aproxima deles.

Enfermeira: Vocês conhecem a sra **Sydney Richardson**?

Amy: Todos nós conhecemos. Sou irmã de criação dela.

Enfermeira: Tenho ótimas notícias: ela acabou de acordar. Ela está bem,reclamando de dor de cabeça,mas está bem. O corte na cabeça foi estancado,por sorte não atingiu uma das veias principais,senão,ela morreria na hora. Com isso ela perdeu muito sangue,ainda bem que achamos um compatível ao tipo sanguíneo dela.

Amy: E a dor de cabeça?

Enfermeira: Vai passar,foi por causa do baque que tomou. Ela vai ficar por umas horas...

Amy: Quanto?

Enfermeira: Talvez 24,48 horas. Pra vermos se ela se recupere bem.

Amy: Ah... tá! Tudo bem,sem problemas.

Enfermeira: Vou levá-los aonde ela está,tudo bem?

Amy: Tá legal.

Então,ela os leva até o quarto aonde ela estava. Chegando lá, a viram descansando,sem aparelhos cardíacos e respiratório.

Enfermeira: Sra **Richardson**?

Sydney(sonolenta): Sim?

Enfermeira: A senhora tem visita.

Sydney: Ah,tá. Obrigada.

Então,todos entram no quarto,alguns puxam uma cadeira para ficar mais perto dela.

Sydney: Sentiram a minha falta,né?!

Sam: Um pouco.

Sydney: Foi você né Amy!

Amy: Eu o quê? Que foi que fiz?

Sydney: Você que registrou de Sydney Richardson,né?!

Amy: Qual é! Foi o primeiro sobrenome que veio na minha cabeça. Vai dizer que não gostou?!

Sydney: Eu... **AMEI**! Isso me lembrou a minha adolescência. Ê saudade!

Ivan: Ah não.. vai começar tudo de novo.

Dean: Olha que eu tenho que aturar.

Sydney: Fica quieto,rapaz!

Sam: Syd,você não pode exaltar.

Sydney: É mesmo.

Giselle: Fiquei sabendo sobre a Jade. Que horrível!

Dean: É que você não estava lá pra tudo. Me dá até nojo só de lembrar.

Lucas: Foi igual ao filme?

Dean: Foi.

Lucas: Argh! Me arrepiou agora.

Sydney: Pensei que fossem embora. O que aconteceu?

Audrey: Depois que saímos do parque,pensamos em ir embora o mais rápido possível. Mas Giselle sentiu um arrepio. Ligamos pra Amy,e ela dá essa notícia. Largamos tudo e viemos pra cá. Chegamos aqui,os três tavam com uma carinha tristinha... principalmente o Dean.

Sydney: Imagino. Eles não vivem sem mim.

Dean: Não estava com cara triste. Só estava... preocupado.

Sam: Preocupado? _Humph_! A mim,você não me engana.

Dean: Fica quietinho pra eu gostar mais de você!

Amy: Não liguem,esses dois parecem cão e gato.

Dean: Ele é o cão e eu sou o gato!

Amy: E ainda por cima,o cara é convencido!

Dean: Tá falando demais,**Yoko Ono**.

Amy: Como é que é? Quer que eu arranque a sua língua aqui?!

Sydney: Olha que tenho que aturar,minha gente.

Os quatro começam a rir.

Giselle: Vocês parecem irmãos,isso sim.

Sydney: Isso que dá ficar tanto tempo juntos.

Ivan: Juntos?

Sydney: No sentindo convivência,não é o que está pensando,seu pervertido!

Dean: Quando você falou isso,pensei mesma coisa que ele.

Sydney: Você é sem graça,hein?!

Dean: Sem graça,eu? Magina...

Amy: Se me chamar de **Yoko Ono** de novo,eu não sei o que fazer.

Sydney: Eu sei... **CORTA A LÍNGUA DELE**!!!(**n/a:**_ Excesso de"Quinta Categoria"!!_)

As duas começam a rir.

Dean: Tô morrendo de rir.

Amy: É porque você entendeu a piada.

Sydney: Não posso rir muito que dói a minha cabeça. Mas... essa foi legal!

Dean: Estão muito sem graças pro meu gosto.

Sydney: Tá bom. Parei.

Sam: Vocês não perdoam ninguém.

Amy: Claro! Vem com graça,dá nisso.

Ivan: Vocês não mudaram nada.

Giselle: Tô vendo.

Lucas: Elas são assim o tempo todo?

Audrey: É,cunhadinho. O tempo todo. Parecem dois coelhinhos da _Duracell_.

Amy: Eu não sou. Quem é assim,é a Syd. Ela que tá me levando para o mal caminho.

Sydney: Eu nada! É você. Sou uma menina íntegra,inocente,pura...

Amy: Inocente? Pura? Sei...

Giselle: Hum... duvido.

Sydney: Tão me duvidando,mas eu sou tudo isso mesmo.

Sam: Você não engana ninguém,Syd.

Sydney: Estão duvidando da minha pureza?

Giselle: Uma coisa eu falo: pura você não é há muito tempo.

Amy: Isso eu concordo!(**n/a:** _ela falou isso pois lembrou o que houve com a amiga na noite anterior,__**FATO**__!_)

Sydney: Eu odeio vocês!

Giselle: Mas a gente...

Sydney: Fala com o meu nariz!!

Todos começam a rir. E essa conversa descontraída durou por muito tempo. Até que... a enfermeira que atendeu eles,avisa que já acabou a hora da visita,e disse que ela precisa descansar .Então,eles se despedem dela com uma dorzinha no coração. Depois disso,ela fecha os olhos e dorme,mas lembra o que passou naquele lugar. Mas ela imaginou ouvir coisas quando estava inconsciente,mas não lembrava o que era,realmente,pensando no que aconteceu enquanto estava inconsciente. Depois de alguns dias,ela sai do hospital totalmente recuperada,para alegria de todos (principalmente para nós,não é minha gente?!)

Quando o trio recebem a notícia,ficam aliviados e felizes por ela voltar a ativa,e foram buscar ela. O reencontro foi muito animado,e eles foram para o hotel que estavam hospedados. Depois disso,eles resolvem sair da cidade,mas teve uma visita inesperada,era os adorou a visita dos amigos.Aí,virou festa,cheio de descontração e alegria. Até que... chegou a hora de "dar tchau".(**n/a:**_buáááá..._)

Sydney: Amei rever vocês.

Giselle: Eu também. Senti saudade da minha amiga maluquinha. Cuida bem dela,Amy.

Amy: Pode deixar,Gi! Cuidarei bem dessa doida.

Sydney: O _cacete_!! Olha como você fala comigo. Tem sorte que estou quase boa.

Giselle(rindo): Vocês não mudam nada. Vou senti saudade de vocês.

Amy(abraçando a amiga): Eu também!

Sydney: E eu também. Cuida bem dela, Lucas.

Lucas: Pode deixar. Toma cuidado na próxima vez.

Sydney: Sou como um vaso ruim: não quebro!

Lucas: É,tô vendo. Foi um prazer conhecer vocês duas.

Sydney: Igualmente.

Lucas: Vocês são mais legais que a Giselle tinha falado.

Amy: Sei que ela nos ama.

Giselle: Convencidas!

Sydney: Eu não, é ela que está falando isso. Tô quieta aqui.

Lucas: E vocês dois: cuidem bem dessas meninas,pois não encontra iguais a elas em lugar algum!

Sam: Pode deixar.

Dean: Elas vão ficar "pianinho" com a gente.

Amy: Acho que é ao contrário.

Dean: Tá muito engraçadinha!

Amy: Tô falando a verdade.

Dean: Ivan,posso falar com você?

Ivan(estranhando): Pode....

Quando ele falou isso,as meninas ficaram tensas do que seria a tal conversa.

Amy: O que você acha que era o assunto?

Sydney(sussurrando): Kill! Kill!Kill! Kill! Ah! Ah!Ah! Ah!Ah.... (**n/a:** _excesso de "Descarga MTV"! sorry,gente!_)

Enquanto isso...

Ivan: O que você você quer falar comigo?

Dean: Queria pedir desculpas pela aquele dia.

Ivan: O dia que você me deu um soco?

Dean: É.

Ivan: Tudo bem,faz parte do passado,cara. Não esquenta.

Dean: Pensei que...

Ivan: Eu entendo. Se eu tivesse no seu lugar faria a a mesma coisa. Dá pra ver que você gosta muito dela,vocês formam um casal bacana. Tem sorte de conhecer ela.

Dean: É isso que penso todo o dia.

Ivan: Fico feliz que vocês se acertaram, seu irmão me contou tudo.

Dean: Meu irmão te contou? Ele tá muito mexeriqueiro,pro meu gosto!

Ivan: Não precisa brigar com ele. Ele falou porque estava preocupado com vocês dois. Imagino como foi a reconciliação. Vi o jeito que você saiu da sala de espera,você estava com medo de... perder ela. Até eu ficaria,mas ainda bem que deu tudo certo.

Dean: É verdade. Se acontecesse algo com ela,eu... não sabia o que fazer.

Ivan: Eu sei.

Dean: Mas que legal que você vai se casar!

Ivan: É... Não vejo a hora para esse dia tão esperado. Queria tanto que vocês fossem...

Dean: Quem sabe,a gente pode estar lá...

Ivan(rindo): É... Quem sabe.

Depois disso,eles se abraçam pacificamente. No fundo,eles viraram amigos,quando as meninas veem a cena,respiram aliviadas e felizes por eles se acretaram.

Ivan: Cuida bem dela,viu?!

Dean: Ok! Como sempre digo: "Se tá comigo,tá com Deus!"

Ivan: Tô pagando pra ver.

Dean: Não confia em mim?

Ivan: Tô até com medo de pensar,mas pelo que vi,você é gente boa!

Dean: Então você confia em mim. É bom saber...

Depois disso,os voltam para aonde estavam.

Amy: O que era a tal conversa?

Ivan: É que... estava pedindo algumas dicas de músicas para ele.

Sydney: Não acredito que você pediu dica pra esse cafona! Aonde vamos parar...!

Ivan: Melhor que aquelas músicas de _boy band_,daqueles caras que queimam a rosquinha por aí.

Sydney: Ah,é?! Deixa você comigo!

Sam(rindo): Ah, meu Deus!

Sydney: Não mexe comigo não. Na próxima vez que você falarem isso,eu vou ficar "_tomada no Jiraiya_"!

Amy: Ih... quando ela fica assim,se segurem. Tenho até medo quando ela fica assim.

Sam(rindo): Eu também!(**n/a:** _ele lembrou da briga que teve entre ela e Bela_.)

Sydney: Eles conhecem a minha ira!

Ivan: Que meda!

Sydney: Fica tirando sarro da minha cara,fica!

Audrey: Para aonde vocês vão?

Amy: Para aonde a estrada nos levar.

Audrey: Temos que cruzar quase a país todo para chegar a _Oklaholma_.

Sydney: Que nada! Vai ser rapidinho.

Audrey: Só se for pra você. Mas estou feliz que estamos voltando pra casa depois de... tudo o que aconteceu. Que trágico o que aconteceu com a Jade,éramos tão amigas...

Sydney: Mas foi um fim trágico,mas a vida continua,né?!

Audrey: É... A vida continua.

Giselle: Temos que ir,não é?!

Lucas: Isso mesmo.

Annabeth: Amei conhecer cada um de vocês. Se cuide,viu mocinha?!

Sydney: Tudo bem,sei me cuidar. E o mesmo que falo pra você,e cuide bem do bebê.

Annabeth: Pode deixar!

Sydney: Tomara que puxe a beleza da mãe

Annabeth(rindo): Tomara mesmo.

Ivan: Tá puxando o saco dela? Não gostei disso.

Amy: Ela tem razão,tomara que puxe a mãe.

Ivan: Vocês me pagam!

Sydney(rindo): Estamos brincando,_bebê da tia_! Que o bebê venha com saúde,felicidade,e quando chegar o grande dia... não esquecem de tirar muitas fotos! Pois eu quero ver.

Amy: Eu também!

Sam: Vocês não perdem nada,hein?!

Amy: "Benhê",festa é com a gente mesmo.

Annabeth: Pode deixar,já tenho o e-mail da Syd,e passo.

Sydney: Aê,colega!

Amy: E quando o bebê nascer,manda uma foto,viu?

Annabeth: Tudo bem.

Ivan(abraçando): Trata de se cuidar,viu?!

Sydney: Ok!

Ivan: Já deu um baita susto na gente. Não faça mais isso,viu?!

Sydney: Tudo bem.

Ivan: Durante a minha ausência,deixarei uma pessoa pra cuidar de você.

Sydney: Quem?

Ivan: Você sabe quem.

Sydney: Ah... tá!

Ivan: Sentirei a sua falta.

Sydney: Eu também!

Depois disso,teve a "_sessão abraço_",logo em seguida,os quatro foram embora. (**n/a**: _buááááááááá.....!!! odeio despedidas!_)

As duas veem o quinteto indo em bora com uma enorme nó na garganta.

Amy: Até que a Annabeth é gente boa.

Sydney: Gente boa? Ela é uma fofa. Amei conhecer ela!

Amy: Você não vai...

Sydney: Dirigir? Não tô nem com vontade. Você dirige.

Amy(pegando as chaves no bolso): Beleza! Você tem que descansar um pouco.

Sydney: Mais do que já fiz isso no hospital?

Amy: Então tá. Mas antes,tenho que te mostrar uma coisa...

Sydney: O que?

Amy: Lembra disso?

Quando ela falou isso,foi até o carro,ligou o som coloca uma música:

_"Little Mona Lisa laying by my side  
"Crimson and Clover" pullin' overtime ..."  
_

Sydney: Essa música ouvi em algum lugar...

Amy: Você não lembra? Quando estávamos indo ao _Pasadena_...

Sydney: Que teve o caso da casa do _Poltergeist_?

Amy: Essa mesmo! Esses dias que... estava sozinha,lembrei daquele dia . Do nada,fiquei procurando na internet como uma louca,até que... **ACHEI**!!

Sydney: Que legal. Achei essa música tão bonitinha. Mas como... você lembrou o nome da banda e da música?

Amy: Eu tinha marcado num papel.

Sydney: Ah... tá.

Sam: Poltergeist?

Amy: Amore é uma longa história. Lembro que... quando entramos na lanchonete tava tocando essa música.

Sydney: Eu também me lembro. Eu lembro que falei quando ouvi :" Até que a música é bacana. Não é cheios de sons de guitarra e tudo mais ,é... suave!"

Amy: Isso mesmo. Você lembra,hein?!

Sydney: Filha,eu tenho memória de elefante!

Os irmãos se olhavam com uma cara que não entenderam nada.

Sam: Eu não entendi o que elas falaram!

Dean: Nem eu. Fico pensando: aonde amarramos os nossos jegues?!

Sam: Também fico.

Depois disso,do nada,as duas começam a cantar:

_"By givin' in, what am I givin' up?  
Am I losin' way too much?_

Hey  
California waiting  
Every little thing's gotta be just right  
Say  
While you're tryin' to save me  
Can't I get back my lonely life ..."

Sam: Estão pensando que estão no "_American__Idol__"_,né?!

Dean: Vai ser assim? A cada final da história vocês cantam uma música?

As duas: Cala a boca!

Amy: Isso sim é música de verdade. Não é aquelas cafonices que você escuta.

Sydney: Isso mesmo!

Sam: Até que... elas tem razão.

Dean: Até você Sammy? Cala a boca! (as duas caem na risada)

Sydney: Quero ouvi essa música depois.

Amy: Já ouvi essa música mais de 50 vezes e não me canso. Até peguei algumas fotos da banda.

Sydney: Sério?!

Dean: Ah,não!! Tudo menos isso.

Sydney: Quero ver as fotos!

Amy: Só sei que o vocalista é uma coisa.... fofa!

Sydney: Jura?! Assim você me deixa curiosa.

Amy: Depois eu te mostro.

Sydney: Tô louca pra ver.

Dean: Você não vai ver _merda_ nenhuma! Ver fotos de homens,ninguém merece!

Sam: Isso mesmo. Não vai ver nada!!!

As duas: Homens...

Amy: Só sei de uma coisa: o vocalista é uma gracinha!

Sydney: Verdade?!

Amy: Assim: todos são bonitinhos,mas sou mais o vocalista.

Sydney: Bom saber!

Dean: Vamos embora logo. Não aguento mais essa conversa.

Sydney: Tá com ciúmes,amorzinho?

Dean: Eu? Com ciúmes? Qual é! Só que... não aguento mais essa conversa de vocês duas.

Amy: Não tem jeito,é ciúmes.

Dean: Cala a boca,japa!

Sam: Vamos embora ou não?!

Amy: Vamos logo,senão as crianças vão reclamar.

Sam: O quê?!

Dean: Você quer morrer,né?!

Amy: Morrer,eu? Magina...

Sydney: Ela só fala a verdade,só isso.

Sam: Puxa-saco!

Sydney: Estressado!

Amy: Vamos embora. Ficamos muito tempo aqui.

Dean: Mas tem uma coisa.

As duas: O que?

Dean: Sydney,você vai comigo!

Sydney: O que eu foi que fiz! Como assim...?!

Dean: Eu não quero que fique com essa... terrorista oriental! Ela vai te fazer lavagem cerebral de música caipira!

Amy: Vai pro inferno,cara!!

Sydney: Vou com a Amy!

Dean: O caramba! Você vai comigo!!

Amy: Vai com ele,Syd. Ele tá ponto de bala por causa da música. Eu não quero morrer.

Sydney: Se é assim... Vou com .

Dean: O quê?!

Sydney: Nada não.

Sam: Esses dois são uma comédia.

Amy: Não é a toa que são **sr** e **sra Smith**.

Depois disso,eles entram nos carros e caem na estrada. Durante isso...

Amy: Não entendi o piti do seu irmão.

Sam: É por causa da banda que você falou pra Syd. Acho que ele ficou com ciúmes.

Amy: Que **GAY** da parte dele! É só uma banda. Aff's!

Sam: Sabe como ele é,né?! Se enfeza por qualquer coisa.

Amy: Percebi. Tenho culpa se eles são umas gracinhas?!

Sam: O quê?!

Amy: Quer dizer... talentosos.

Sam: Hum... Vou fingir que não escutei isso.

Amy: Tô pensando...

Sam: Neles?

Amy: Não! No que.. aconteceu com a Syd. De todos os sustos,esse foi o pior. Pensei que ia perder minha irmãzinha pra sempre.

Sam: Ela deu susto em todos nós. Fiquei bastante preocupado,também. Principalmente com com você,nunca te vi daquele jeito.

Amy: Nem quero lembrar disso,por milagre ela sobreviveu ao baque.

Sam: Mas eu nunca pensei que... meu irmão reagiria daquele jeito.

Amy: Nem eu. De nós três,ele estava sofrendo mais,mas não demonstrava. A cara já mostrava muito.

Sam: Isso que eu reparei. Ele estava com muito medo de que aconteça alguma coisa com ela.

Amy: É. Quem diria... seu irmão e minha amiga ficarem juntos. Até que achei bacana os dois.

Sam: Depois da briga que tiveram,perceberam que não pode ficar longe um do outro.

Amy: É verdade,o bom é que os dois estão juntos de novo. Eu... não saberia viver sem aquela louca.

Sam: É. Temos que aturar ela por mais tempo!

Amy(rindo): É.

Depois dessa conversa,fica um silêncio no ar,mas aprecia que os dois estavam falando com suas mentes. E enquanto isso...

Sydney: Precisa daquele carnaval todo só por causa de uma simples música?!

Dean: Você tem que ficar longe dela,só isso.

Sydney: Só por causa da música e da banda?! Que **GAY**!! Você tem que crescer. Só uma banda,nada mais.

Dean: Só não gostei do fato deles serem...

Sydney: Bonitos?

Dean: É.

Sydney: Fala sério!! Você está sendo machista e ao mesmo tempo criança. Nem conheço os cara para você ficar assim!

Dean: Mas prefiro nem que os conheça.

Sydney: Você é um caso sério,hein?!

Dean: Só quero... te proteger de caras cheios de testosterona.

Sydney: Jesus me chicoteie!!Aonde eu amarrei meu jegue!

Dean: Não precisa ficar assim,sei que me ama,tá?!

Sydney: Dá um tempo!

Dean: Sei que me ama,não adianta nem negar..

Sydney: Depois do seu piti,vou até mudar o meu conceito sobre você.

Dean: Credo!É assim que me trata?

Sydney: Tá fazendo drama,né?!

Dean: Tô sendo realista. E...

Sydney: E...

Dean: Posso te falar uma coisa?

Sydney: Ora,pode.

Dean: Quando te vi naquela cama cheia de aparelhos,pensei que fosse o fim do mundo. Pensei :"_Só um milagre pra te tirar dessa!_" . Pensei... como fosse a caçada sem você. Tudo bem,a Amy estava sofrendo,mas eu estava mais. Não sabia... como consolar a sua amiga,bem ou mal, vocês foram criadas juntas. Acho que pensamos a mesma coisa.

Sydney: No que?

Dean: Selar um pacto!

Sydney: Vocês são loucos!

Dean: Mas você não sabe como estava o nosso desespero. Não sabíamos o que fazer pra te salvar. Mas se salvou por você mesmo. Quando te vi acordando,juro que me assustei,pensei em saí correndo e... não sei como explicar como eu senti quando vi a cena.

Sydney: Hum...

Dean: E por que esse "_hum_"?

Sydney: Quando bati a cabeça, fui apagando lentamente. Não vi a morte da Jade,nada. Quando eu acordo vejo você segurando a minha mão,com os olhos marejados... juro que fiquei constrangida.

Dean: Você assustou todo mundo.

Sydney: É... Eu vi.

Dean: Chega de dar sustos assim,hein?!

Sydney(rindo) Ok. Se é assim...

Dean: Nunca vou conseguir viver sem você,minha maluquinha!!

Sydney: "Maluquinha" o caramba!! Olha como você fala comigo,mocinho!!

Dean: Hum... ficou bravinha!?

Sydney(rindo): Sem graça!

Depois dessa conversa,ela deita no ombro dele,e ele continua dirigindo acariciando a amada. E assim,eles seguem estrada,á procura de uma outra ciadade para resolver mais um caso. Aos trancos e barrancos, mais uma missão cumprida,com tantas intrigas,segredos e separação,renconciliação,mas no fundo...deu tudo certo,ainda bem!! Como vai ser a próxima aventura da **Turma do** **Scooby Doo**? Será que vai mais aventuras de tirar o fôlego? Ou mais mistérios no ar?Ou vai ter intrigas,segredos e tudo mais?Veremos...

**FIM**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ A última fala do __**Dean**__ quando a __**Sydney**__ estava no hospital,ele citou alguns trechos da música "__**I'd Come For You**__",do Nickelback( o link tá no capítulo anterior). Pelo visto,caiu como uma luva pela situação que estava acontecendo. E a música que as duas cantaram antes de ir embora (que enfezou o nosso loiro) ,é "__**California**____**Waiting**__**" ,**__de__** Kings Of Leon **__(__pelo__jeito__, __fiz__lavagem__ cerebral até nas meninas *risos*)__. Acho essa música muito fofa,recomendo a discografia deles,as músicas são legais,até dançantes,tem toque um pouco country,é um rock... diferente. Muito legal mesmo. O link é esse daqui (só juntar os espaços): http://www .4shared .com /file /8119 4823/cd86a d677/06_- Kings_ Of_Leon _- _ Californi .html? s=1_

_Se o link não funcionar,tenta esse daqui: http: //ww w.4sh / file/1 1271 977/a28 7abca/04 _ Cali fornia_Wa ml?_

_Se ficarem curiosos pra saberem quem são,não sei que capítulo eu postei o link,mas se quiserem ver mais fotos,vai num site de busca e digita o nome da banda,tá?! _

_

* * *

_

_**N/A²: **__Esse foi um fim de mais uma história!. Quero agradecer demais a todos,de coração. ____Agradecer as minhas ajudantes (__**Anne Sullivan**__, __**Jana**__**Winchester**__,__**Mi Alves**__),muito obrigado pela ajuda de vocês e sem ajuda delas não teria essa 4ª fic. A __**Marcia Litman**__ pelos conselhos e ajuda,e a __**Marie Pinheiro**__ por ceder o link e me apresentar uma banda maravilhosa e talentosa. A todos que mandam __**review **__,são poucos,mas sei que é de coração. Teve um dos __**reviews **__que amei muito que falou que eu tinha talento. Quem mandou isso,quero agradecer demais pelas palavras,me comoveu muito. Pode ter certeza que eu não vou parar de escrever. Tô deixando aqui com um enorme dor no coração,mas sei que valeu a pena._

_Acho que vocês estão encafifados com o sobrenome que está citado no capítulo,vou explicar: sobrenome __**Richardson**__,é de __**Kevin Richardson**__,ex __**Backstreet Boys**__. Qualquer coisa,dá uma pesquisada no site de busca pra saber quem é,oks?! E mais... meu lindo e amado caderninho já era de vez,mas pelo menos eu consegui acabar a fic,né?!_

_Sei que falei muito,mas... é triste deixar aqui. Agora que raparei: estou acabando a fic na semana do meu __**niver,**__que coincidência!!Ó, sábado,dia __**5/12 **__é meu __**niver**__. Quem quiser me mandar __**MP**__,pode mandar,tudo bem?!_

_É triste deixar,mas fazer o quê?! É o jeito(*risos*)!! Esperem a próxima fic,que... acho que vai ser demais,como essa. E se vcs morrerem de saudades, leem de novo... e de novo... e de novo!!E se tiver algumas ideias para a próxima fic,me manda um __**MP**__,oks?!_

_Bjs no coração de cada um que leram,acompanharam essa maravilhosa fic!!!_

FUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII... !!!!


End file.
